Contrato de amor
by christydechiba
Summary: Su meta era tener a la mujer perfecta y simplemente se dejo guiar por una ilusión de lo que siempre deseo… ¿Seria tarde para tenerla? Una vez la tuvo y la volvería a tener… aunque fuera por medio de un inocente.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mía, con ideas de aquí y de allá.**

_Bueno, chicas (os) he vuelto con una nueva historia. Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO.**

Miro con cierto enfado a la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Gente rica, influyente y con la clase que siempre quiso. Desvió su mirada hacia la mujer que sonreía segura de sí misma y que en ese momento tenía un pequeño sequito de admiradores. Ella lo miro y sonrió coqueta, el simplemente correspondió al gesto sin que su sonrisa llegara a sus ojos fríos y vacíos.

Se dirigió hacia los jardines, necesitaba tomar aire fresco antes de que perdiera el poco control que mantenía. Una vez afuera encendió un cigarrillo, en cuanto lo hizo dio una profunda bocanada y lentamente dejo salir el humo de sus pulmones. Era un pequeño vicio que solo de vez en cuando tenía, pero era el único que lo podía relajar en ciertos momentos.

Camino siendo alumbrado por las luces que estaban perfectamente ubicadas, dándole al jardín un aspecto romántico y relajante. Al ir atravesando un pequeño camino termino en un ventanal que daba directo al salón y el cual le permitía tener una vista de todo lo que pasaba adentro.

Miro nuevamente a la mujer que ahora se encontraba sentada mientras platicaba con un rico petrolero de Texas. En ella se apreciaba todo el refinamiento de una vida llena de lujos y para la cual fue educada. Miro su alianza que brillo al levantar la mano para brindar con su acompañante, sin evitarlo de inmediato miro la propia.

Frente a él estaba su mujer, la madre de su hijo y por la cual había decidido tomar un camino que ya estaba fijo en su mente.

Tiro el cigarrillo y lo apago con la punta de su zapato. Sin ganas se dirigió a la fiesta de nuevo, le diría a su esposa que era hora de irse. Estaba cansado y fastidiado de toda esta farsa, una que el mismo decidió mantener por creer en algo que nunca fue.

Saludo a unos pocos conocidos mientras cruzaba el salón, en cuanto llego junto a ella pudo darse cuenta que no sería fácil convencerla de retirarse. A su mujer le encantaban las fiestas, pero él no estaba ya de ánimo para seguir su ritmo.

_ Es hora de irnos_ le dijo cerca de su oído.

_ ¡No! Aún es temprano_ negó con la cabeza y siguió platicando con su acompañante.

_ Es tarde y el niño…

_ No pasa nada_ lo miro furiosa_ Esta bien.

Estaba por levantarla de su asiento cuando miro hacia el frente y vio a una mujer de su pasado. Ella sonrió a las personas que le eran presentadas en ese momento y al volverse para tomar un bocadillo pudo apreciar su vientre abultado.

¡Estaba embarazada!

La impresión de ver a su ex amante en el mismo lugar que él, lo tenía desconcertado. Noto de pronto la presencia de un hombre a su lado y sintió que los celos lo consumían. Su mujer de inmediato pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y se levantó despidiéndose de todos los que estaban presentes en la mesa.

_ Vamos_ simplemente le dijo y salieron de ahí.

Él sabía que tarde o temprano se encontrarían, que en algún momento de la vida sus caminos se cruzarían. Al salir el aire frio de la noche los envolvió, ayudo a su esposa a ponerse su abrigo y esperaron a que les trajeran el auto.

Minutos después recorría el camino hacia su casa, en silencio pensó en todo lo sucedido y lo estúpido que había sido al marcharse.

_ Era ella ¿Verdad?_ le pregunto al notarlo tan callado_ ¡Tu maldita zorra!

_Déjalo así_ siguió mirando al frente. No era nada raro este tipo de discusiones entre ellos.

Al llegar a la mansión donde vivían le ayudo a bajarse. Ella rechazo su ayudo y camino ignorándolo completamente. Al entrar miro como ella de inmediato se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, dio un suspiro de derrota y la siguió.

_No voy a tolerar esto_ siseo llena de rabia_ ¡Te hare pagar con lo que más quieres! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Lo que más quieres!_ de un solo trago se tomó la bebida que se había servido.

_ Está claro_ la miro tranquilo _ Mejor deja eso, mañana tienes que ir a tus famosas reuniones.

_ ¡Eres mío!_ le grito_ ¡No dejare que ninguna de tus amantes te aleje de mi lado!

_ ¡No soy un objeto!_ le quito la botella.

_ ¡Eres mío! ¡Mío!_ grito mientras lo golpeaba con los puños cerrados.

_ ¡Papi!_ una voz infantil lo hizo volverse.

_ Es mejor que te calmes_ hablo con voz tranquila, mientras sujetaba con fuerza a su mujer_ Sabes bien que no me gusta que el niño vea estas escenas.

_ Entonces piensa bien lo que harás_ dijo ella mirándolo satisfecha_ Porque nosotros estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La soltó poco a poco y su rostro se compuso para poder mirar a su hijo que estaba detrás de ellos. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios y lo saludo.

_ ¿Qué haces levantado?_ se acercó y lo levanto en sus brazos.

_ No tenía mucho sueño_ le dijo mientras miraba como su madre se servía mas vino_ ¿Esta mami enferma otra vez?

El asintió, era una pequeña mentira para no dejarle ver a su hijo que su madre era una alcohólica. No supo en qué momento empezó con ese vicio o si ya lo tenía cuando se casó con ella. Trataba de ayudarla, más que nada por el bien de su hijo. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo que llego a sentir por ella había muerto.

_ Vamos, te llevare a la cama_ salió de ahí dejando que su mujer continuara. Lo más importante en este momento era su hijo. Quedarse para evitar que se emborrachara, sería una pelea segura que no deseaba que su pequeño presenciara.

El niño se acurruco y cerró los ojos mientras su padre subía las escaleras con él. En cuanto lo dejo en su cama lo miro con ternura, su pequeño era lo más importante para él. Sus decisiones habían sido las equivocadas, pero tenía el cariño de ese angelito y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Pensó de nuevo en ella, en la mujer que dejo ir, la que rechazo por los motivos equivocados y que pensó eran los correctos.

_Serena_ su nombre salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Hacia tanto tiempo…pero aun así la recordaba como si fuera ayer el primer día que la conoció.

* * *

_**Si, lo se...muy corto.**_

_**Espero subir pronto un nuevo capitulo. **_

_**De antemano muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en mis locas ideas. Agradeciendo también los comentarios a las demás historias, así como también que las agreguen a alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Pueden encontrar imágenes de esta historia en mi Facebook (Christy de Chiba) en el álbum "Contrato de amor"**_

_**Seredar...gracias por todo. Ya no estarás solo tu esperando actualización jajaja.**__**Que tengan un lindo dia.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mia, con mas ideas de aquí y de alla.**

_Saludos chicas(os) espero que el nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado. _

_Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios alertas y favoritos._

* * *

**C****APITULO DOS.**

**TIEMPO ATRÁS…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Espero que la persona que ocupe tu lugar sea igual de eficiente que tú_ le dijo a su secretaria. Estaba embarazada de cinco meses_ Recuerda que tengo negociaciones importantes y necesito que este a la altura de lo que pido.

_No te preocupes_ le sonrió la castaña_ Ya revise todo y viene muy bien recomendada.

_No cuenta mucho que trabajara para una revista_ miro la documentación que Molly tenía en su escritorio y lo hojeo un poco_ No quiero a ninguna persona con aires de reportero hurgar en mis asuntos.

_Es discreta_ le quito las hojas_ De buena fuente sé que no le interesa el periodismo, solo fue para poder ganar algo de dinero y seguir con sus estudios en administración.

_Confió en ti_ la miro serio_ Sabes bien que hay proyectos importantes y que si detalles salen de esta oficina podría ser una perdida millonaria.

_Lo se_ le dijo ya molesta_ Darién, trabajo desde que empezaste esta empresa_ le recordó_ Jamás dejaría que una persona entrara aquí para echar abajo todo lo que has conseguido.

Darién asintió, tenía razón. Molly era la única mujer en la que confiaba.

_ ¿Por qué nunca me fije en ti?_ la miro.

_Porque prefieres las mujeres de cabeza hueca y con grandes pech…

_Ya, ya_ sonrió_ Solo espero que sepa trabajar bajo presión_ se despidió de ella y entro a su oficina.

Darién se reclinó en el sillón un par de horas después, observando desde la ventana de su despacho el cielo de Nueva York. Llevaba ese tiempo ocupado con papeles y llamadas de teléfono y al fin tenía un momento para respirar… pero cuando miró su reloj, comprobó que eran casi las once. Tenía una cita importante para comer, una en la que no podía faltar por nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpecito en la puerta.

_ ¿Tienes tiempo?_ le pregunto Molly_ Es la chica nueva y quiero que la conozcas y veas si es capaz_ le sonrió. Darién era muy exigente con la gente que trabajaba junto a él.

_ Bien, dile que entre.

Mientras esperaba, Darién se estiro. Pensaba en los pasos importantes que tomaría de ahora en adelante para forjar el futuro que siempre quiso, uno por el cual lucho con uñas y dientes.

De pronto recordó la carpeta donde venía el currículo de la joven que ayudaría a Molly durante ese tiempo. Si se mostraba capaz le ofrecería un contrato para que trabajara para su compañía en lo que Molly regresaba después de su incapacidad por el embarazo.

Según lo que pudo leer era una joven con una gran capacidad, desempeñaba bien su trabajo y tenía facilidad para viajar. Ese trabajo seria simplemente un puntaje más para su carrera y conseguir un buen trabajo en el área que estaba estudiando.

La foto mostraba a una mujer rubia de ojos azules, su pelo peinado hacia atrás en un riguroso moño y con lentes la hacía ver como una persona seria y eficaz. Esperaba que la imagen que mostraba fuera verdadera, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con gente que no supiera de su trabajo.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y Molly entró en su despacho, se quedó sin aire. Ante él había una mujer increíblemente guapa y muy sensual, a pesar de que el atuendo de dos piezas trataba de mostrar a la dueña de esta combinación, como una persona fría y profesional. Y durante unos segundos lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla, boquiabierto como un adolescente.

Serena se alisó los cabellos por tercera vez, aunque sólo consiguió deshacer un poco más el elegante moño que se había hecho. Un poco nerviosa miro a Darién Chiba, dueño de una importante empresa constructora alrededor del mundo. El permaneció en silencio unos segundos, poniéndola aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

_ Mira_ la secretaria de él la hizo enfocarse en ella_ Siéntate ahí, solo serán cosas básicas para saber si podrás hacer lo esencial_ le sonrió maternalmente logrando que se tranquilizara un poco_ Lo demás yo te lo enseñare para que puedas ocupar mi puesto en lo que tomo mi retiro y me recupero de todo esto_ señalo su vientre abultado.

Ella asintió y tomo el asiento que Molly le ofrecía. Miro de nuevo al hombre que estaba frente a ella, que ahora tomaba unos papeles.

_ Quiero dictarle unas cartas_ anuncio_ Molly ¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua mineral?_ la miro _ ¿Desea tomar algo?

_No, así estoy bien_ sonrió tímidamente.

La castaña asintió y salió dejándolos solos.

Darién se controló de inmediato, pero aun podía sentir el hechizo causado por su presencia. Era alta y delgada, con unas bien torneadas piernas, una cintura de avispa y unos pechos altos y turgentes. Su cabello estaba sujeto ¿Cuan largo seria? ¿Le llegaría a los hombros? ¿O a la cintura? Negó con la cabeza y trato de enfocarse. Estaba realmente confundido, nunca había reaccionado con tanta fuerza hacia una mujer.

_Bien, entonces…_ se aclaró la garganta un poco_ empecemos.

La entrevista salió de maravilla y Darién pudo darse cuenta que Molly había acertado con ella. Era rápida, cuidadosa y siempre preguntaba sin ningún temor si tenía alguna duda. Las semanas fueron pasando y lo que sintió al principio lo dejo en el olvido, no podía permitirse ningún tipo de distracción en ese momento, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Molly Taylor se despidió de todos al cumplir los ocho meses, su esposo Neflyte quería que descansara lo más posible. Tenían diez años de casados y ese embarazo era un milagro para ellos después de haberlo intentado por mucho tiempo sin ningún resultado. Todos le organizaron una pequeña despedida y le desearon lo mejor, esperando verla pronto de regreso.

.

.

.

Serena miro el escritorio, desde hoy sería la secretaria personal del señor Chiba y sabía que era un trabajo muy importante. Durante lo que restaba en su contrato haría su mejor esfuerzo, tener una recomendación de Chiba Internacional sería una gran enseñanza en su meta de ser algún día la que pudiera manejar una empresa de esa magnitud.

Con optimismo empezó su trabajo, miro las notas que Molly le dejo y la agenda con los números de los clientes e inversionistas. El señor Chiba llegaría hoy de un viaje y tenía que preparar la sala de juntas, ya que más tarde se vería con unos clientes interesados en un proyecto reciente.

La mañana trascurrió tranquila hasta que el apareció. Se veía molesto y ella de inmediato se levantó para seguirlo.

_ Cancela la junta_ reviso el correo mientras le decía_ Necesito que mandes unas flores a esta dirección_ le extendió un papel_ Y que hagas una reserva en el restaurant "Le Bernardin".

_Bien_ apunto ella_ ¿Quiere que la junta la pase a otro día?_ pensó que podría hablar con los clientes.

_Sí, creo que si_ pensó él unos instantes_ Mañana, estará bien_ la miro serio_ Diles que surgió algo urgente, pero que no se arrepentirán de lo que les ofreceré.

_Muy bien ¿Eso es todo?_ pregunto.

_Si, solo tráeme un poco de café_ se sentó y encendió su portátil_ Y también los planos del proyecto de Francia_ levanto la vista_ ¿Sabes francés?_ pregunto de pronto.

_Si _ sonrió. Su madre era francesa y manejaba bien el idioma.

_Entonces también prepara todo, dentro de una semana saldremos a ver qué ha pasado_ miro de nuevo la pantalla de su portátil_ Tenemos una fecha para entregar ese edificio y estos atrasos sin ninguna explicación tengo que verlos personalmente.

_ Tendré todo listo_ aseguro y salió de la oficina.

En cuanto lo hizo preparo el café, unos minutos después se lo llevo. Se apresuró a llamar a los clientes para cancelar su cita, prometiéndoles una mañana a primera hora donde el señor Chiba se encargaría personalmente de presentarles el proyecto por completo.

Marco a la floristería y pidió las flores que también estaban señaladas en la tarjeta que le había proporcionado el señor Chiba, en cuento colgó de inmediato hizo una reserva en el restaurant sin ninguna complicación. Darién Chiba era un cliente muy importante y siempre le tenían una mesa a su disposición.

La semana paso rápido y Serena se vio dentro del jet privado de su jefe. Lo miro durante unos instantes y se fijó una vez más en él. No era guapo, había muchos hombres guapos y ella había conocido a unos cuantos. Pero el, era algo concreto…era…algo difícil de explicar. Se notaba a lo lejos la seguridad en él, su forma de moverse como un depredador listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Dejo de mirarlo y se concentró también en las notas que le había facilitado. Se hospedarían en el hotel "Le Negresco", tendría una reunión con la persona encargada de la construcción del edificio que había contratado los servicios de Chiba Internacional, después verían a los clientes que estaban un poco ansiosos ante el atraso y a los cuales tendrían que convencer que se entregaría en la fecha señalada.

En cuanto arribaron personal del aeropuerto los condujo hacia donde una limosina esperaba. Al llegar al hotel Serena se encargó de registrarse y de pedir una sala pequeña para una reunión. El señor Chiba deseaba tener un ambiente íntimo, pero a la vez muy profesional. Una vez realizado todo, llamo a los clientes para darles el día, la hora y lugar donde se realizaría dicha reunión.

No tuvo tiempo de desempacar nada, tuvo que correr para ir con el señor Chiba a ver el edificio en construcción. El no quiso hacer ningún anuncio de su llegada, quería llegar sin que nadie lo esperara y ver exactamente qué ocurría.

El encargado de todo le explico que la compañía que les proporcionaba todos los materiales estaba exigiendo un precio mayor a lo estipulado, alegando que algunos materiales eran difíciles de conseguir por todos los impuestos implantados en ese nuevo gobierno. Trato de solucionarlo personalmente y pensó que podría hacerlo, por lo mismo no le había explicado nada al creer que podría lograrlo.

Darién miro impaciente las facturas, el no escatimaba en nada para proporcionar una estructura segura y que se mantuviera durante muchas décadas y si era posible edificios resistentes ante cualquier desastre. Pero él había quedado en un precio y no podía de pronto salir con eso a los clientes. La compañía que le vendía el material tendría que ceder, tenían un acuerdo firmado y aunque sabía que no era justo en cierto modo, tendría que hacerlo y venderle a como estaba acordado.

Fue algo desgastante ir de inmediato a solucionarlo, no habían comido ni descansado. Y ahora el cambio de horario les estaba afectando. Pero una vez que quedaron en un acuerdo nuevamente pudieron solucionarlo.

Miro a la joven que se mantenía a su ritmo y noto que tenía unas ligeras ojeras. En cuento llegaran al hotel la mandaría a descansar, mañana podrían continuar con lo demás. Nuevamente sintió esa sensación que tuvo al conocerla por primera vez, una que sentía cada vez que se permitía mirarla detenidamente sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Consulto su reloj y vio que sería una buera hora para marcarle. Miro a través de la ventanilla de la limusina, poco a poco lo estaba logrando y lo que siempre deseo de pequeño se vería realizado. Cerró los ojos y respiro el aire del mar, sonriendo por dentro imagino todo lo que en un momento de su vida le parecía imposible.

_ Tenemos todo listo_ le informo personal del hotel_ Le hemos dispuesto una sala para su reunión, los bocadillos justo como los pidió_ le sonrió a Serena que se encaminaba junto a él.

_Lo veré mañana_ dijo de inmediato Darién.

_Señor Chib…_ ella trato de decirle algo, pero la interrumpió.

_Vaya a descansar, la he traído de un lado a otro sin darle oportunidad y el cambio de horario la está afectando_ le sonrió_ La junta se realizara a medio día y creo que el hotel ya hizo todo lo indicado a la perfección ¿O me equivoco?_ miro seriamente al empleado.

_Por supuesto que no_ aseguro el empleado_ Mañana tendrá todo como lo indico la señorita, cada cosa en su lugar.

_Bien, entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar_ la hizo entrar al elevador_ Descanse.

_Pero…

_Estoy satisfecho con todo lo que ha hecho el día de hoy, descanse_ dijo él con calma_ Mañana será un día muy difícil.

Serena asintió y las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Darién hablo un poco más con el empleado y pidió que le mandaran el desayuno a la señorita Tsukino a su habitación a cierta hora al día siguiente. En cuanto termino con todo subió el también a su habitación, una vez adentro de inmediato marco un número.

_ Hola_ saludo

__ ¿Dónde estás?_ pregunto una voz femenina._

_En Niza_ le dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata_ En cuanto acabe aquí podre ir a verte.

__ Me encantaría_ sonrió delicadamente_ Entonces, nos vemos en unos días._

_Eso tenlo por seguro_ se sentó al borde de la cama_ Ansió verte.

__Yo también_ la voz de ella se tornó en un murmullo suave y sensual_ Ansió estar contigo._

Darién cortó la comunicación minutos después, entro al baño para darse una ducha. En cuanto se acostó quedo profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente las cosas se fueron solucionando, sus clientes entendían y no tenían problemas con la fecha de entrega. Ellos aún no anunciaban el día que sería la inauguración, antes querían lanzar una gran campaña y querían esperar hasta que todo estuviera listo por cualquier inconveniente.

Una vez todo aclarado quedó en ir a cenar al día siguiente. Darién reservo en "The Chantecler" y más tarde asistirían al "Casino Ruhl" que no estaba lejos del hotel. Sus clientes estuvieron de acuerdo y quedaron en verse en la recepción del hotel a cierta hora.

.

.

.

Serena se dispuso a salir de su habitación, pero antes se dio una última mirada en el espejo. Mientras el señor Darién y sus invitados salían a cenar y divertirse, ella podría recorrer un poco el lugar. Su madre le hablaba maravillas de su país natal y quería verlo por ella misma.

Ikuko estaba contenta de que al fin lo conociera, aunque fuera brevemente porque su trabajo solo le permitiría estar poco tiempo. Así que decidió aprovecharlo cuando el señor Chiba le dio el día libre, el mismo se encargaría de lo demás que simplemente era tener a los clientes contentos y relajados.

Salió y recorrió el lugar, el paseo marítimo des Anglais era maravilloso y los Jardines de Alberto I fueron una delicia conocerlos. Cuando ya casi anochecía decidió regresar, pediría que la cena se la llevaran a la habitación y vería todas las fotos que tomo. A sus padres les encantaría verlas una vez que fuera a visitarlos.

Subió al ascensor y pulso a su piso. Espero mientras miraba en su cámara digital todas las imágenes tomadas en ese maravilloso día. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador y se dio cuenta que estaba ya en su piso, salió y camino hacia su habitación mirando que alguien estaba frente a su puerta.

_ ¿Señor Chiba?_ pregunto al verlo.

Él se volvió a mirarla cuando estaba por tocar una vez más. Ella lucía un sencillo vestido de algodón blanco que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada posesiva. Se demoró en su cabello rubio y pudo darse cuenta hasta entonces ¡Era largo, hasta la cintura! Por primera vez desde que la conoció lo llevaba suelto.

_ ¿Se le ofrecía algo?

La voz de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos, que estaban haciendo un recorrido demasiado peligroso. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente tratando de recordar a lo que había ido a buscarla. La noche anterior ella rechazo su invitación, pero ahora le gustaría una vez más invitarla a un lugar no muy lejos para que disfrutara del lugar un poco más.

No entendía por qué lo hacía, Serena era una simple empleada. Pero cuando la vio en la limusina maravillada ante todo lo que veía, no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación de que había algo especial en ella. Después al escucharla hablar con una fluidez impresionante el francés le pregunto que donde lo había estudiado. Ella simplemente respondió que su madre originaria de ese lugar se lo había enseñado en su niñez, por lo mismo lo pronunciaba sin dificultad alguna.

Ahora quería mostrarle un poco de ese lugar con una agradable cena. No tenía nada de malo y simplemente sería una velada entre dos conocidos que trabajaban juntos ¿O se equivocaba?

_Si, vengo a invitarla a cenar_ noto su gesto de sorpresa_ Y no acepto un no. Tengamos una pequeña celebración porque todo salió bien_ sonrió un poco.

Serena lo miro y al ver la suavidad en su rostro con esa pequeña sonrisa no pudo negarse.

_Bien.

El asintió y se despidió de ella, llamo el ascensor y espero. Se volvió antes de que Serena entrara a su habitación.

_Lleve el pelo suelto_ le dijo.

La rubia permaneció quieta en su lugar. Lo miro subir al ascensor cuando las puertas de este se abrieron y después dejo de hacerlo cuando estas se cerraron. Encogió los hombros restándole importancia a su petición, no tenía caso pensar en ello.

Unas horas después se encontraba disfrutando de la vista que el lugar ofrecía en la noche. Era hermoso ver todas esas luces, escuchar el sonido del mar mientras el auto avanzaba, la cena transcurrió entre discusiones sobre el proyecto, un poco de la niñez de ella y los planes que tenía a futuro. Él se mostró callado en ciertas partes cuando de pronto la plática los llevo a que el contara sobre su vida. Serena pudo darse cuenta de lo tenso que se puso y de inmediato cambio la plática a la señora Molly.

El señor Darién la tenía en alta estima y según sabia el seria el padrino del bebe que ella esperaba. Noto que sus ojos se iluminaban al platicar sobre lo feliz que era su secretaria con el señor Neflyte. No menciono a ninguna mujer en su vida y pensó lo que sería ser la pareja de ese hombre. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esas ideas.

_Ha sido un viaje muy provechoso_ señalo el cuándo se dirigían al ascensor_ Conseguimos un nuevo proyecto con estos clientes_ en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, puso una mano en su espalda empujándola con delicadeza_ Les mostré una idea y les gusto para el edificio que tenían en mente.

_ ¿El centro recreativo?_ pregunto. Era un nuevo proyecto en el que trabajaba y el cual pensaba exponer a sus clientes más importantes.

_Si, así es_ sonrió.

Darién se dio cuenta de que aún mantenía la mano pegada a su espalda. Sentía que un imán le impedía alejarse de ella, quería sentir su cercanía, su calor…su piel. Miro su cuello delicado, su piel blanca como porcelana ¿Sería tan suave a como se veía? Sin pensarlo, la tomó en sus brazos y la acercó contra su cuerpo.

Serena de pronto se vio envuelta entre sus brazos, noto que encajaban a la perfección. La atracción sexual no era una sensación nueva para ella, pero no recordaba haberse sentido tan atraída, tan pronto, por ningún hombre y ella lo había sentido el primer día que lo conoció.

_ ¡Dios!_ dijo antes de deslizar una mano sobre la nuca de la joven, la atrajo hacia sí con firmeza y la besó en los labios.

Ella gimió mientras él le acariciaba los labios con la lengua, exigiéndole a que los abriera. Con un imperceptible estremecimiento, ella se rindió y abrió la boca para permitirle la entrada. Los besos fueron húmedos y ardientes. Al fin se separó de ella con la respiración entrecortada y un destello en los ojos.

_ Yo…_ Serena no sabía que decir.

_Lo siento_ dijo el de inmediato_ Esto no debió pasar_ fríamente la aparto de su lado.

Serena se sintió desconcertada, después de haberla besado con tanta pasión de pronto se volvía frio y lejano_ ¡Serena, tonta! Es tu jefe, tu su secretaria_ Pensó mientras analizaba la situación ¿Acaso ella le dio alguna señal? Desde que lo conoció sintió una atracción poderosa hacia él, pero supo esconderla porque sabía que nunca podría haber nada entre ellos…era imposible.

_Si, tiene razón_ sonrió nerviosa. Trato de mostrarse tranquila ante la situación que había sucedido segundos atrás_ Tal vez el vino.

_Claro, el vino_ dijo con ironía. En cuanto llegaron al piso de ella, sujeto la puerta para qué saliera_ Mañana volverá a casa.

Ella se puso nerviosa ¿La estaba despidiendo? Al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que reflejaba su rostro, porque de inmediato le aclaro.

_Tengo un compromiso en otro lado_ le dijo con calma_ Puede usar el avión de la empresa para regresar_ miro que ella asentía y se hizo a un lado para que las puertas se cerraran. Con el puño cerrado golpeo la pared del ascensor_ ¡Había sido un idiota!_ pensó para sí mismo.

En cuanto entro a su habitación se dispuso a preparar sus cosas. No tenía caso permanecer ahí y definitivamente no podría dormir después de lo sucedido. Era el mayor de los imbéciles por dejarse llevar de esa manera, Serena bien podría demandarlo por acoso.

Pero pensó en la suavidad de su cuerpo, la respuesta de este y supo que ella también sintió lo que él. Pero aun así, sabía que no fue correcto y pensó en lo que tendría que hacer para evitar un nuevo encuentro de ese tipo con ella. Porque de una cosa estaba seguro, de que si había cierta atracción entre ellos…no podía tener ningún tipo de relación con Serena Tsukino.

* * *

_**Bueno, las dudas que tienen se irán contestando conforme avance la historia.**_

_**Aquí vimos el encuentro de ellos dos y el gran efecto que tienen uno sobre el otro. **_**Desgraciadamente Darién tiene un compromiso al parecer ¿Con quien será? **

**A las que tienen cuenta ya les mande un pequeño mensaje, gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios.**

**Y a las que no...**

**Sonia de Chiba:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Aun estoy pensando quien será jajaja...¿A quien elegiré de las villanas? Veremos quien se ganara ese puesto.

**vico-darien**: Gracias por todas las buenas vibras y por mandarme la inspiración...me siento Goku jajaja. Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Crisely Chiba:** Hola Cris ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien. No creas, yo también me he perdido...pero ya estamos de vuelta y espero poder platicar aunque sea un ratito. Gracias por comentar y tu apoyo en las historias.

_**Me despido recordándoles que las imágenes de esta historia estarán en el álbum " Contrato de amor" en mi Facebook donde me pueden encontrar como Christy de Chiba por si me quieren agregar.**_

_**Esta historia también la estoy subiendo en mi blog, donde irán las imágenes dentro de los capítulos para darle mas "color" a este fic . El enlace lo dejare ahí también en el Facebook . El blog se llama "MIS PASIONES" por si la quieren leer allá.**_

_**Que tengan un lindo día, besos y abrazos de corazón.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mía, con mas ideas de aquí y de allá.**

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas._

_Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado._

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES.**

**Una semana después…**

Serena miro de nuevo hacia la puerta de la oficina. Después de su regreso hizo todo lo posible por tener en orden cualquier cosa relacionada al trabajo, quería que el señor Chiba se diera cuenta de que lo sucedido en ese elevador simplemente nunca había pasado. Aunque ella aun sintiera sus labios sobre los de ella y el calor que la inundo deseando más…mucho más.

Pero el simplemente llego dos días después hecho una furia ¿Qué habría pasado? No era cosa de trabajo, ella por ser su secretaria en ese momento sabia de los nuevos proyectos, los que estaban en término y los que empezarían. Y todos estaban marchando sin ningún problema.

Tenía días así y la mayoría de los empleados andaban con cuidado cuando el andaba cerca. ¿Qué lo tendría de mal humor? ¿Alguna mujer? Pensar en ello la hacía sentir mal. Pero no era de su incumbencia, una y otra vez se lo repetía para no pensar en ese breve encuentro en ese lugar.

Las personas que trabajaban en ese piso se despidieron de ella cuando termino la jornada laboral. Ella como su secretaria tenía que esperar un poco más, suspiro pensando que no alcanzaría el último bus que la llevaría al metro. Tendría que tomar un taxi y con lo caro que estaban.

_ ¡Señorita Tsukino!_ el grito la hizo saltar en su asiento.

De inmediato se levantó con libreta en mano y entro a la oficina. Serena trago con dificultad, el señor Chiba estaba de espaldas, al oírle entrar se dio la vuelta y ella se quedó parada esperando que le dijera para que la había llamado.

_ Necesito que esas cartas sean enviadas mañana temprano_ se dirigió a su escritorio y se las extendió_ Estos documentos deben ser entregados por el chico de mensajería de la empresa_ le dio un sobre amarillo_ Y creo que…Disculpa_ dijo con voz tensa antes tomar su celular que empezó a sonar.

El solo miro la pantalla y rechazo la llamada, evidentemente no era una que esperara con agrado al parecer. Serena noto que el fruncía el ceño y decía algo ininteligible entre dientes.

_ ¿Decía?_ pregunto ella.

_ No dije nada_ la miro sin entenderla.

_Me refiero a lo que me iba a decir antes de que sonara su celular_ señalo ella.

_Era todo_ dijo simplemente_ Puede retirarse.

Serena asintió y le deseo buenas noches antes de salir. Preparo sus cosas y apago todo, solo dejo encendidas las luces que iluminaban el pasillo. Minutos después esperaba en la acera algún taxi que pasara en eso momento, pero todos iban ocupados.

_Hubiera llamado uno_ murmuro para sí misma.

_Señorita Tsukino_ dijeron detrás de ella y se volvió un poco nerviosa_ ¿Qué hace aquí?

_Esperando un taxi_ señalo lo obvio. Que podía hacer ahí parada si no más que eso.

_Olvídelo, yo la llevare_ simplemente le anuncio mientras un auto se estacionaba frente a ellos. Uno de los cuidadores del edificio se bajó de este y le entrego las llaves al pelinegro_ Suba_ ordeno mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto.

Suspiro resignada, no pasaba nada. Simplemente le pediría que la dejara en la estación del metro y seria todo ¿Qué podría pasar en ese corto trayecto? __ Nada que tu no quieras__ le pareció escuchar una vocecita en su interior, pero de inmediato la acallo.

En silencio espero a que el subiera y se abrochara el cinturón. Encendió el auto y se volvió un poco hacia ella.

_ ¿A dónde?_ le pregunto.

_Cerca está la estación de…

_Su dirección, señorita Tsukino_ le dijo mientras avanzaba y se abría paso en el trafico_ La llevare hasta su casa.

_No es necesario…yo…

_Dije que la llevare y así será_ la miro brevemente serio_ No pasa nada.

Serena se puso roja de inmediato. Tal vez el pensaría que le daba mucha importancia a lo que sucedió en ese ascensor días atrás. Se acomodó en el asiento y con calma trato de hacerle ver que a ella tampoco le importaba ya. Le dio su dirección, el simplemente asintió y tomo la salida que los llevaría más rápido.

Darién de vez en cuando la miraba y noto lo tensa que estaba. Miro su pelo, nuevamente recogido en lo alto ¿No le dolería traerlo siempre tan estirado? De repente, Darién se la imaginó con aquella cascada de pelo sobre los pechos desnudos y sintió un deseo casi insoportable. Hizo un esfuerzo por pensar en otra cosa que no fuera verla desnuda y que ese magnífico pelo solo cubriera su desnudez.

_ ¿Vives sola?

_ Sí, es un apartamento pequeño pero me sirve en lo que continuo con mis estudios_ sonrió con tristeza. Había dejado de hacerlo para poder ahorrar dinero y continuarlos. Sus padres querían ayudarla, pero se negaba aceptar. Quería hacerlo por ella misma.

El solo asintió y siguió conduciendo concentrándose de nuevo en el camino. Serena lo miro de reojo y bajó la vista a sus poderosos muslos, a las manos fuertes y bronceadas que acariciaban el cuero del volante como si fuese la piel de una mujer ¿Cómo se sentiría ser acariciada por él? Pensó en el beso dado en esa ocasión y sintió que los pechos se endurecieron bajo la blusa que llevaba y la excitación empezó a latir en sus venas.

De inmediato miro a otro lado, tratando de controlarse. Estaba haciendo el ridículo en imaginar cosas que no podían ser. Perdida en sus pensamientos, Serena no se fijó en lo que la rodeaba hasta que el coche se detuvo en el aparcamiento trasero del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía.

_ Gracias por traerme_ dijo mientras abría el auto_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunto al verlo bajar también del automóvil.

_La acompañare a su puerta_ miro a su alrededor. Era una zona bien iluminada, pero quería asegurarse de que llegaba con bien.

_No es necesario, es un barrio seguro_ con calma trato de caminar pasando a su lado_ Que tenga buenas noches_ se despidió.

_Señorita Tsukino_ la llamo mientras ahora caminaba a su lado_ Dije que la acompañare y así será.

Serena no dijo nada, lo mejor era salir pronto de esta situación y no alargarla más por una tonta discusión de si la acompañaba o no. Simplemente la dejaría en la entrada del edificio y ya, ella entraría y le daría las gracias de nuevo. Pero al llegar a puerta principal del edificio y pasar la tarjeta para poder entrar el simplemente le sostuvo la puerta y entro con ella.

_ Es un viejo edificio_ dijo el mirando el lugar_ ¿Lo han reformado?_ le pregunto mientras subían las escaleras. El anuncio en las puertas del ascensor decían que estaba en reparación.

_Si, hace poco terminaron_ le informo.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso y caminaron por un pasillo. Ella saco sus llaves y se volvió para despedirse, pero al hacerlo sus miradas se fundieron y en ese instante supo que estaba perdida.

Darién soltó una maldición entre dientes y luego la tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a besarla. Fue un beso sin igual, que hizo que Serena se tambalease y desease más. Al principio Darién la beso con dulzura saboreando el sabor de ella y después con pasión. Él la agarró por la cintura con una mano, enterró la otra en su pelo y siguió besándola.

La apoyó contra la puerta y Serena se sintió atrapada, sin poder salir de allí. Y no pudo evitar responder, hacía mucho tiempo que no la besaban. Se le había olvidado lo fuerte y dulce que podía ser un simple beso y que podía hacer que todo lo demás se volviese completamente intrascendente.

Se olvidó por completo que estaba fuera de su apartamento, a vista de sus vecinos y de cualquiera que pasara. Todo desapareció a su alrededor, hasta que solo quedaron ella y él y un deseo cada vez mayor. Serena pensó que no estaba bien lo que estaba pasando, pero todo la estaba sobrepasando y de pronto el beso termino.

El pelinegro la miro agitado, tratando de recuperar el aliento y supo que lo que había sucedido días atrás no era comparado a lo que sentía en ese momento. La deseaba, quería desabrocharse el pantalón, arrancarle las braguitas y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. La miro a los ojos y pudo ver la pasión que había en ellos, la misma que él sentía de eso estaba seguro.

_ Quiero estar contigo_ susurro en su oído. Metió la mano por debajo de la blusa y le acaricio un pezón endurecido_ ¡Dios! Te deseo tanto_ gimió separándose de ella y haciéndole sentir su erección.

La rubia lo miro y supo que no podía negarse, lo deseaba. Quería sentirlo, saborearlo aún más…mucho más. Ella asintió y dejo que le quitara las llaves de la mano para que el abriera la puerta, una vez que lo hizo supo que no había marcha atrás.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro del pequeño apartamento, la rodeo con sus brazos y sintió como Serena se estremecía suavemente contra él. Incapaz de resistirse, agachó la cabeza hasta que sus bocas se juntaron nuevamente. Quería saborearla, disfrutarla por completo y ella reaccionó con ardor y le rodeó con sus brazos. Gimió sobre sus labios, la deseaba desnuda… estar desnudo contra ella.

Los labios del pelinegro dibujaron un rastro por el cuello de ella mientras los dedos desabrochaban impacientes los botones de la blusa. Una piel suave y cremosa se hizo visible y la boca no tardo en saborear la piel desnuda. Serena gimió y sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban al sentir la lengua de él deslizándose por la curvatura de su hombro.

Serena de inmediato empezó con nerviosismo a desabrocharle la camisa, pero estaba temblorosa. No solo por la pasión que sentía, sino también porque ese hombre sencillamente la sobrepasaba por completo…era tan poderoso, tan viril y sin duda alguna un amante maravilloso. Desesperada por sentir su piel contra la de ella, abrió la camisa arrancando los últimos dos botones de esta.

Darién sonrió ante su arrebato y supo que sería una noche definitivamente muy placentera. La tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió al que podría ser el dormitorio. Empujo la puerta y miro la cama individual, la tumbo sobre esta y empezó a quitarle la ropa. Pero antes de tenerla por completo desnuda, quería satisfacer esa fantasía que lo tenía en ocasiones sin poder dormir.

Ella se sorprendió cuando él la dejo solo con las pequeñas braguitas y empezó a quitarle las horquillas que sujetaba su pelo.

_ Me encanta verlo suelto_ empezó con delicadeza a deshacer su peinado y acariciar cada mechón que iba soltando_ Deseo verte desnuda, solo con tu pelo cubriéndote.

Serena sonrió y le empezó a ayudar, disfrutando el toque de sus dedos mientras acomodaba su pelo entre sus senos.

_ Satisfecho_ sonrió ella cuando quedo casi desnuda frente a su mirada.

_Aun no_ la miro con intensidad_ Aun no.

Darién se quitó la camisa y fue revelando su buena condición física, pero sin que su musculatura resultara excesiva. Un racimo de rizos salpicaba su pecho y una suave línea de vello bajaba por su abdomen y desaparecía bajo la cintura de los pantalones. Ella contempló con deseo cómo se desabrochaba el pantalón, mientras él sonreía complacido ante la mirada de ella al observarlo desnudarse. La erección quedó, al fin, liberada en medio de un oscuro nido velludo. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron maravillados ante la vista que tenía.

Él se deslizo sobre la cama y lentamente le quito la última prenda. Serena cerró los ojos ante la pasión tan intensa que reflejaba la mirada de Darién.

_Abre los ojos_ beso uno de sus senos_ Quiero que veas lo mucho que te deseo_ dijo él con voz ronca antes de agachar la cabeza y besarla en los labios.

El cuerpo de la joven se arqueó para recibirlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con alguien, mucho tiempo desde que sintió este tipo de pasión. Él le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza hasta que estuvo inmóvil y a su completa disposición.

Los jadeos de ella resonaron en la habitación cuando él lamió y succionó un pecho y otro. La lengua inició un camino descendente hacia el ombligo, seguida por las manos que recorrieron cada curva como queriendo grabar cada parte de su cuerpo con precisión. Serena no pudo contener un pequeño grito al sentir la sensación eléctrica de la masculina boca sobre el lugar más íntimo. Lentamente despejó delicadamente el camino antes de acercar su boca a la maraña de rizos que protegía su zona más sensible. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás mientras gritaba salvajemente al sentir la lengua de él que se hundía en su interior. Una y otra vez la saboreo mientras ella meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, sentía que iba a morir si continuaba esa dulce tortura.

De pronto él se hizo a un lado y ella protesto suavemente. Miro que él se colocaba un preservativo y se colocó sobre ella. El cerró los ojos antes de entrar en ella en una sola y fuerte embestida.

Serena se quedó inmóvil y sin aliento disfrutando de la sensación de sentirlo dentro. Lentamente él empezó a moverse y ella rodeo la cintura masculina con sus piernas, arqueo la espalda sintiendo como sus pezones rozaban su pecho mientras la embestía una y otra vez.

_Dámelo todo_ le dijo el al oído_ Quiero verte.

Ella entendió y cerró los ojos.

_No, ábrelos_ dio un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Y así lo hizo, el orgasmo estallo maravillosamente al mismo tiempo que el embestía más rápido y con más fuerza con una salvaje intensidad. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando ella aun sentía los últimos espasmos de su pasión y cuando él llegaba a la cima.

Darién la beso en un intento de amortiguar los gritos que, a pesar de todo, escaparon, duros y masculinos. De repente se quedó quieto dentro de ella mientras sus caderas temblaban incontroladamente.

Serena lo abrazo, acaricio su pelo mientras besaba sus hombros. Él se hizo a un lado y se soltó del cálido abrazo para poder deshacerse del preservativo. Cuando lo vio regresar del baño minutos después, no sabía que esperar ¿Qué pasaría con ellos ahora?

_ Eres muy hermosa_ se tumbó a su lado y la abrazo_ Quiero seguir contigo.

_Pero…soy tu secretaria.

_Eres mucho más que eso_ sonrió sobre sus labios cuando la beso_ Seremos discretos.

_Mi contrato…

_Déjalo así_ la miro serio_ Cuando acabe veremos qué pasa.

Ella asintió y no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Lo deseaba y sabía que sentía mucho más por el que una simple pasión y eso la tenía un poco confundida.

_Hay que dormir_ la abrazo_ Aunque quisiera una vez más estar dentro de ti_ acaricio su intimidad arrancándole un gemido a la rubia_ No cuento con protección.

Serena sonrió, las cosas se le habían ido de las manos al hombre que se destacaba por hacer todo metódicamente sin ningún error. Minutos después, la relajada respiración le acarició los rubios cabellos y supo que el pelinegro se había quedado dormido.

Serena apoyo la mejilla en el velludo pecho mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y aspiraba el masculino aroma de su piel. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una paz e imagino una vida junto a ese hombre que desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que cambiaría su vida para siempre. El inconscientemente la abrazó con más fuerza y ella con un suspiro se quedó dormida también.

Darién despertó antes del amanecer, lentamente se deshizo del abrazo de Serena y se levantó sin despertarla. Sonrió ante la imagen inocente, pero a la vez tan tentadora que ella representaba al estar dormida completamente desnuda.

Se vistió con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido, pero noto como la rubia lo buscaba. Ella abrió los ojos y noto que la sabana le cubría hasta la cintura, de inmediato se tapó avergonzada ante la mirada ardiente del pelinegro.

_ ¿Qué hora es?_ miro su reloj. Faltaban cinco para las seis de la mañana_ Sera mejor que me aliste.

_No, duerme otro rato_ se acercó a la cama y la beso_ Te doy permiso de que llegues tarde_ le dijo sonriendo y ella solo asintió mientras lo miraba terminar de vestirse.

En cuanto escucho que cerraba la puerta se levantó de inmediato_ ¡Dios mío!_ Grito por dentro. Se miró al espejo en el baño y vio un reflejo de una mujer satisfecha, pero a la vez temerosa de lo que pasaría más adelante con esa relación.

Él era su jefe y ella una simple empleada ¿Qué futuro podrían tener? Pero no debía pensar de esa manera. Dejaría que las cosas siguieran su rumbo y ya vería más adelante que sucedería con todo esto. Suspiro más tranquila y se metió a dar una ducha, tenía que llegar al trabajo. A pesar de que Darién le había dado permiso de llegar tarde, no quería que pensara que se aprovecharía de lo sucedido.

Seria puntual y dedicada a su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que dentro de ella sabía que eso sería imposible después de esa noche tan maravillosa que habían pasado juntos.

.

.

.

Darién miro los papeles que tenía enfrente, pero no se podía concentrar. Hacía casi dos meses que se veía con Serena después del trabajo y sabía que pronto esto tarde o temprano terminaría. Nunca duraba tanto con una mujer, pero con ella era muy diferente. Lo tenía conquistado su manera de entregarse a él, sin ninguna reserva y sin esperar nada a cambio. Muy diferente a las demás que siempre buscaban algo de él y que claramente él sabía que era…posición y una vida acomodada.

La señora Molly regresaría en unos días, pero Serena permanecería para ayudarle cuando ella bajara a ver a su bebe a la guardería que estaba dentro del mismo edificio. Después de eso el contrato laboral de Serena terminaría y era ese asunto el que lo tenía un poco incómodo.

Ya no la vería como antes, ella según sabia regresaría a sus estudios y los terminaría para después conseguir trabajo en alguna empresa. El entendía que las cosas se le habían salido de las manos desde ese día en el ascensor, pero lo que sentía por ella era tan intenso que lo tenía asustado.

Alguien toco a la puerta y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_Señor Chiba_ dijo la rubia sonrojándose_ Uno de los inversionista del proyecto en Francia desea verlo.

_ ¿Está aquí?_ pregunto extrañado.

_Si_ dijo ella.

_Hazlo pasar_ se levantó para acomodarse la corbata y el saco. No entendía esa visita sin avisar.

_Darién_ saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

_ ¿Hay algún problema?_ pregunto sin rodeos.

_ ¡No! Claro que no_ sonrió mientras le tendía la mano_ Solo que te vengo a avisar en persona que queremos comprarte los planos para el centro recreativo que nos platicaste en aquella ocasión_ miro con agrado que el pelinegro se relajaba.

_Bien_ miro a Serena que permanecía sonriendo también ante lo anunciado_ Señorita Tsukino, podría traernos… ¿Deseas algo de tomar?_ pregunto al hombre que estaba a un lado de él.

_No, así estoy bien_ contesto.

_Entonces, tráigame los planos_ le dijo y ella de inmediato se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Darién platico con él un par de horas y salieron juntos para ir a comer a algún lado. Le dijo a Serena que podía marcharse si quería, no volvería hasta el día siguiente y como no había ningún pendiente no era necesario que se quedara hasta la hora de la salida.

Serena asintió y los miro retirarse. Ella por su parte bajo a la cafetería y comió algo ahí, estuvo platicando con algunas personas del personal y cuando dio termino su hora de comer subió de nuevo a su trabajo. Adelantaría con algunas cosas y además tenía que revisar que los archivos estuvieran perfectamente organizados para cuando volviera la señora Molly.

Los días fueron pasando y Serena recibió con mucho gusto a la mujer que ocuparía nuevamente su lugar como secretaria de Darién. Miro con emoción al pequeño que llevaba en brazos y no pudo evitar imaginarse embarazada del hombre que era su jefe.

_Es tan pequeño_ dijo Serena mientras lo abrazaba con delicadeza_ Y huele tan rico_ lo acerco a su rostro para sentir la suave y delicada piel del infante.

_ ¡Estoy tan feliz!_ se acercó cuando la rubia con cuidado le dio al bebe de vuelta.

_Me alegro tanto por usted_ sonrió al ver como el pequeño hacia un ruidito de protesta.

_Háblame de tú_ la miro_ Me haces sentir vieja, cariño.

Serena solo asintió y siguió mirando la escena que tenía frente a ella. Madre e hijo unidos en ese lazo tan especial.

_Bueno, me retiro_ dijo un hombre detrás de ellas. La rubia se sonrojo, se habían olvidado por completo del esposo de Molly el cual la había acompañado para dejarle en el trabajo_ Te recogeré en la tarde ¿Está bien?_ le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa que encantada lo recibió.

_Si, yo te llamo para avisarte cuando estemos a punto de salir_ lo miro con adoración_ Te amo.

_Y yo a ti cariño_ le acaricio la mejilla y después le dio un beso al pequeño que permanecía dormido en los brazos de su madre.

En cuanto se quedaron solas, Serena la puso al tanto de todo lo ocurrido dentro del trabajo. Se sintió un poco incomoda cuando ella le pregunto sobre si no había ninguna mujer merodeando a Darién. Ella le explico que en ocasiones tenía que lidiar con alguna ex amante que no quería dar por terminada la relación.

_Es realmente frustrante ver a una mujer encaprichada y que no entiende un no_ dijo sin mirarla y sin darse cuenta en la palidez del rostro de la rubia_ Darién es muy claro y generoso en sus relaciones, pero no tolera que nadie lo intente cazar como si fuera un trofeo.

_ Tal vez alguna de ellas lo ha amado_ señalo de pronto. Molly de inmediato la miro, pero Serena se mantuvo tranquila.

_No, ninguna de ellas_ sonrió con ironía_ Simplemente ven a Darién como un hombre que les cumplirá todos sus caprichos, es un soltero muy codiciado no solo por su atractivo_ la miro seria_ Sino también por su fortuna.

_Lo conoces muy bien_ se fijó y noto que Molly sonreía tenuemente.

_Claro que si_ miro a su pequeño que dormía tranquilo en el porta bebe_ Yo empecé con el cuándo consiguió su primer contrato, de ahí en adelante lo he ayudado paso a paso para poder conseguir todo esto, el lucho muy duro para poder estar en el lugar que esta_ con cuidado puso el porta bebé en la carriola diseñada para ajustarse a este_ Es como un hermano, como mi pequeño hermano.

Serena asintió y la acompaño para dejar al bebe en la guardería. Pero cuando bajaban al primer piso donde estaba localizada, el pelinegro causante de sus desvelos entro en ese momento para subir.

_ ¡Molly!_ dijo emocionado y sin ninguna delicadeza la abrazo_ ¡Has vuelto!

_Pues claro_ señalo lo obvio.

_Déjame ver a ese campeón_ levanto un poco la cobijita que lo cubría_ Es muy pequeño.

_ Y eso que no lo viste cuando nació_ sonrió al verlo tan sorprendido.

_ ¿Era más pequeño?_ pregunto _ ¿Es eso posible?_ miro de nuevo al bebe que empezaba a moverse.

_Pues claro, han pasado casi tres meses desde que me alivie y ha crecido un poco_ dijo orgullosa_ Va a ser tan alto como su padre.

_ O tan enana como tú_ la miro y luego al bebe nuevamente.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Cállate!_ lo golpeo fraternalmente en el brazo _ Deja lo llevo a la guardería y en un momento subo_ miro a la rubia_ Iré yo sola, es mejor que subas con él para que preparen todo.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Darién la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en los labios con pasión.

Ella se quedó prácticamente sin aliento. ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera sentir tal debilidad?

_Dulce_ murmuro_ Dulce y suave, te deseo tanto_ expreso mientras acariciaba su rostro. No entendía como podía desearla de esa manera si hacia unas horas se había despedido de ella.

Casi siempre se quedaba a dormir en su apartamento, eran discretos y nadie sospechaba la relación que mantenían. Las veces que no podía verla por cuestiones del trabajo eran una verdadera tortura.

_Yo también_ contesto ella sonriendo_ Pero debemos tener cuidado_ susurro sobre sus labios.

Ella sabía perfectamente que no podían tener ningún acercamiento en la oficina y que en cuanto acabara su contrato y empezara medio tiempo en otra empresa, podrían entonces salir sin temor a que alguien los descubriera.

Darién solo asintió y sin muchas ganas la soltó. Ella se acomodó la blusa sin mangas que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos azules y se colocó a un lado de él. El pelinegro le dio una pequeña palmada en el trasero antes de que las puertas se abrieran y salió del ascensor, dejando detrás del a una Serena completamente sonrojada e intentando permanecer calmada ante la osadía de Darién.

Solo unos segundos tuvo para volver a ser la secretaria formal y experimentada, tomo su lugar y espero que Molly subiera para dejar de pensar en lo excitada que estaba. Darién la hacía volverse una descarada y a la cual no le importaría ser tomada en el lugar que fuera.

Sonrojándose, recordó los lugares que en los que jamás imagino que el pelinegro podría hacerle el amor de una manera tan apasionada.

_Bien, empecemos_ dijo alguien detrás de ella.

_S…si_ tardo unos segundos en volverse_ En estos archivos tengo los proyectos que se firmaron en tu ausencia y que debes ver para estar al tanto_ le dijo ya más tranquila.

Molly asintió y las dos empezaron a trabajar. Serena le entrego toda la documentación que ella le había dado días antes de su partida y también todo lo que aconteció durante el tiempo que no trabajo. Darién no las interrumpió y se despidió de ellas.

Serena pudo ver como con los labios le decía que la vería mas tarde. Ella asintió ligeramente sin que Molly se diera cuenta.

Las semanas fueron pasando y su contrato pronto llegaría a su fin. Molly ya estaba al tanto de todo y su presencia ya no sería necesaria. También había conseguido una persona de confianza para que cuidara a su bebe cuando le tocara viajar fuera con Darién, además de que su esposo la ayudaría cuando esto sucediera.

Pidió un permiso para el fin de semana y Molly no tuvo inconveniente. Pero al llegar a su apartamento y preparar una pequeña maleta se dio cuenta que no le había dicho nada a Darién. Simplemente se le olvidaba todo cuando estaba con él, simplemente el abarcaba todos sus pensamientos.

Escucho el ruido al abrirse la puerta y supo que era él. Esperaba que no se molestara, pero ya tenía de tiempo atrás prometida esa visita a sus padres que no veía desde hacía algún tiempo.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le pregunto al verla con una bolsa de viaje.

_Iré a casa de mis padres este fin de semana_ contesto a su pregunta_ Es un feriado y quiero aprovecharlo para pasar unos días con ellos.

_ No me dijiste nada_ se quito el saco dejándolo en un pequeño sillón que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Siguió con la camisa mientras ella observaba fascinada.

_ Se me olvido_ sonrió mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios _ Haces que se me olvide el mundo, Darién.

_ Ven aquí.

Con piernas temblorosas, se acerco. Él le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y luego le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente. Por último, dibujó una línea por su cara hasta llegar a los labios mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de ella.

La rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano la tomó por la nuca. El beso fue ardiente y arrollador_ ¿Cómo podía un beso provocarle aquel efecto?_ se preguntó. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando. Deseaba a aquel hombre. A veces le daba la sensación de que llevaba toda la vida esperándolo. Era perfecto, pero a veces esa supuesta perfección en ocasiones le daba miedo.

_Acaríciame, pequeña_ dijo en aquel tono que a ella le encantaba y la hacía derretirse_ Tócame.

Serena metió la mano bajo la cintura del pantalón y siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con la aterciopelada dureza de su erección. El pelinegro gimió ante su toque y ella rodeó con sus dedos la base y lentamente los deslizó hacia arriba, recorriendo su longitud.

Darién impaciente se bajó todo por completo para quedar completamente desnudo, mientras que Serena seguía acariciándolo suavemente. El pelinegro detuvo la sensual caricia y le apartó las manos de su erección, aprisionándoselas contra el pecho.

La besó, acariciando su lengua con la suya, y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Sin ningún aviso la tendió en la cama y la embistió. Necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella, era la primera vez que no usaban protección. Serena le dijo que empezaría un control natal para no tener que preocuparse. Gimió de placer al sentirla por completo. Levantó su cuerpo separándolo del de ella y arqueó las caderas antes de embestirla de nuevo. Luego volvió a bajar, apoyándose en los codos, sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

_ No puedo mas_ dijo entre dientes_ Es tan placentero.

_Lo… s…se_ pudo decir ella.

Tenía el cuerpo rígido. Sus sentidos estaban alterados y estaba a punto de dejarse llevar. Un embestida más y sintió que todo estallaba a su alrededor.

Unas horas después, Darién permaneció tumbado mientras observaba el subir y bajar de su cuerpo, al compás de su respiración. La belleza de Serena radicaba en su sencillez, la podría distinguir entre una multitud. Era una mujer que no era fácil de olvidar.

.

.

.

Serena se estiró y la luz del sol la cegó durante unos instantes. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos, disfrutando de la calidez de los rayos que entraban por la ventana. Noto que Darién no estaba junto a ella y que tenía poco tiempo antes de partir. Lo mejor sería levantarse y prepararse para tomar el vuelo que tenía ya reservado.

En cuanto salió de la pequeña habitación se dio cuenta que le había dejado una nota.

"_Esperare con ansias tu regreso"_

La rubia sonrió como boba ante el detalle. Con más ánimo siguió con lo suyo antes de partir.

Serena se cubrió con un ligero suéter al salir del taxi. Era otoño y empezaba a estar un poco fresco, miro la casa en la que nació y se crio notando lo mucho que había extrañado ese lugar. Le pago al chofer y se encamino a la entrada. Apenas iba a tocar cuando una mujer con una amplia sonrisa salió a recibirla.

_ Hola, cariño_ la abrazo_ Me da tanto gusto verte ¡Estas tan linda!_ se separó de ella un poco para poder observarla.

_Hola, mamá_ sonrió ante el elogio de su madre_ ¿Y papá?

_Esta atrás, preparando una carne asada_ le ayudo con su bolso de viaje y caminaron hacia las escaleras.

_ Deja te ayudo_ trato de quitarle sus cosas.

_No, claro que no_ negó con la cabeza_ Ve con tu padre, se pondrá muy contento al ver que llegaste.

La rubia asintió y salió al patio trasero donde su padre ya estaba aventando un poco de carne al asador. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor que no noto cuando ella estaba detrás. Estaba por soltarle un grito cuando su padre se volvió sonriéndole.

_ Ni lo intentes.

_ ¡Papá!_ se lanzó a sus brazos_ ¡Te extrañe mucho!

_ Y nosotros a ti_ sonrió contento al verla y poder abrazarla_ Hace ya más de un año que no te veíamos.

_Lo siento_ se separó de él y tomo su mano para sentarse_ Estuve muy ocupada, viendo lo de mi beca y los trabajos en los que estuve para poder ahorrar y lograr más experiencia en el ramo que me interesa estudiar.

_ Lo sé, cariño_ la miro con ternura. Su hija deseaba hacer las cosas por ella misma y no aceptaba ningún centavo de ellos, diciéndoles que prefería que lo guardaran para que ellos tomaran un largo viaje de vacaciones_ Y aunque nos llamas y nos vemos por video llamada no es lo mismo.

Serena asintió, sabía que tenía razón. Ella misma los extrañaba, pero fue una decisión que tomo y no se arrepentía. A la larga pronto vería los resultados de esos pequeños sacrificios.

_ Hola_ saludo alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Muchacho!_ su padre contesto con entusiasmo el saludo_ Que bueno que estés aquí ¿Adivina quién vino?

_Hola, Serena_ miro a la rubia.

_Hola, Seiya_ se levantó para saludarlo.

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ pregunto después de que le diera un beso en la mejilla.

_Bien_ sonrió ampliamente.

_Si, se nota_ la miro detenidamente, causando que Serena se sonrojara.

Ella volvió el rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo en que Seiya y ella estuvieron juntos, fueron novios desde el instituto y muchos decían que terminarían casados al ser tan inseparables. Pero con el tiempo, el mismo tomo la decisión de poner fin a su relación alegando que eran muy jóvenes para tener una relación tan formal y que tenía proyectos en mente.

Serena acepto un poco dolida, pensando que con el paso de los días las cosas volverían luego a la normalidad y Seiya se daría cuenta de que era un error. Pero las semanas pasaron y el pelinegro de coleta dejo muy claro que estaba decidido a seguir con sus planes en los cuales no estaba incluida ella. Le costó aceptarlo y al final comprendió que ella también debía poner en claro lo que quería de su vida y un anuncio que llamo su atención la hizo tomar una decisión.

Había partido, empezado de cero y con el paso del tiempo pudo olvidar, entender y salir adelante en un lugar que al principio le dio temor. Nueva York era una gran ciudad y ella nunca había salido de Marine City, estaba simplemente acostumbrada a lo que conocía. Esta nueva etapa en su vida era una prueba que tenía que superar.

_ ¿Y cómo estas, tu?_ lo miro. Seguía igual de atractivo, pero ya no sentía esa emoción al verlo como cuando eran novios.

_Bien, estoy en una banda_ le dijo_ Tocamos en el bar que esta fuera_ se sonrojo un poco.

_Así que estas cumpliendo uno de tus sueños_ sonrieron al verlo. Él le había contado en una ocasión que le gustaría formar una banda musical o algo.

_Si, pero me falta algo_ la miro fijamente_ Serena yo…

_ ¡Seiya!_ grito la madre de Serena desde la puerta_ Cariño ¿Me podrías ayudar con unas cosas?

El dudo unos instantes, miraba a la rubia y a la madre de esta. Al final camino hacia donde pedían su presencia.

Serena dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Seiya? ¿Qué deseaba decirle? No sabía porque tenía el raro presentimiento de que era sobre la relación que tuvieron. Su madre siempre que le hablaba le decía que el pelinegro de coleta la mandaba saludar y que no salía con nadie desde que ella se fue. Además de que casi siempre los iba a visitar para saber de ella.

_ Linda, por favor arrímame ese plato para poner esta carne_ la voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y entre anécdotas de su padre de los años que trabajo como reportero deportivo. En uno de esos viajes que tenía que realizar para cubrir algunos eventos en el extranjero conoció a Ikuko.

_ Se los juro, tu madre me dio un golpe directo al corazón_ sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su sonrojada mujer_ Ikuko me conquisto desde la primera vez que la vi.

_ Pero era muy tosco_ señalo la mujer_ Me invito a salir…no me ordeno salir con él_ lo miro con un gesto fingido de enojo_ Simplemente llego y me dijo: "Cenas conmigo, nos vemos a las siete"

_Mujer ¿Qué esperabas? Tu belleza no me dejo pensar con claridad_ le beso la mano y sonrió.

Ikuko solo rodo los ojos, mientras Serena sonreía divertida al escuchar esa historia de sus padres. Se volvió para reír con Seiya y decirle algo, pero este la miraba fijamente. Ella de inmediato evito su mirada y noto que su madre se daba cuenta de la situación.

_Bueno, Serena debes estar cansada_ se separó de su marido.

_Si, un poco_ la miro con agradecimiento.

_Serena, antes de que me vaya me gustaría hablar contigo_ se levantó el pelinegro extendiéndole la mano.

La rubia acepto, no sabía que intentaba Seiya y era mejor aclarar lo que él quisiera decirle. Una vez afuera Serena se sentó en el balancín que estaba en el porche. El pelinegro de coleta permaneció de pie, pasándose la mano por el pelo algo nervioso.

_ Serena, cuando te fuiste sentí que algo pasaba_ dijo al fin_ Pensé que nunca te irías y que lo nuestro en algún momento se retomaría.

_ ¿Perdón?_ ella lo miro confundida ¿Qué quería decirle con todo eso?_ Seiya, te recuerdo que tu terminaste nuestra relación, yo espere paciente e ignore de cierto modo a las chicas con las que salías_ recordó esos días llenos de dolor ante esas imágenes_ Pero el tiempo paso y tu seguías igual, yo tenía que rehacer mi vida también.

_ ¡Pero me querías, maldición!_ dijo desesperado_ Pensé que…

_Lo siento Seiya_ se levantó, no quería seguir teniendo esa conversación.

_ Hay alguien mas_ dijo.

_Si, hay alguien_ le aseguro.

Seiya solo asintió y se despidió de ella sin decir más. Serena se sintió un poco mal, el había sido una persona muy importante en su vida y no quería lastimarlo.

_ ¿Estás bien, cariño?_ pregunto Ikuko mientras la abrazaba.

_Si, es solo que…pensé que Seiya había hecho su vida_ miro con la figura de él se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche_ Jamás imagine que el todavía albergara sentimientos por mí.

_ El tardo un poco en madurar_ le sonrió maternalmente_ Estará bien_ le aseguro y Serena solo asintió.

Los días siguientes tuvo algunas actividades con sus padres. Kenji las llevo a una carrera de botes donde haría la función de comentarista, una vez todo terminado las llevo a cenar y ahí varios conocidos saludaron a la rubia.

Serena disfruto de esos días y dejo atrás cualquier pensamiento sobre Seiya. Se enfocó en divertirse y dejarles claro a sus padres que estaba bien. Aunque se sentía algo incomoda cuando su madre le preguntaba si tenía a alguien con quien compartir su vida en ese momento ¿Cómo hablarle de Darién? El aún era su jefe y sabía que sus padres no aceptarían esa relación. Además nunca había platicado con Darién sobre lo que ellos compartían.

Esa última noche en casa de sus padres no pudo dormir. Se sentía un poco mal al mentirles a sus padres, pero era difícil explicarles una relación en la que ella misma no estaba segura de lo que era. Sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida.

.

.

.

Serena miro hacia la oficina de Darién nuevamente, cuando llego de su viaje y al día siguiente presentarse en el trabajo se dio cuenta de que este aun no llegaba. Él era muy puntual y hasta Molly se mostró preocupada.

_ Le llamare si no llega a cierta hora_ dijo la peli castaña_ No hay nada importante para el día de hoy, pero aun así el siempre avisa.

_Si, tienes razón_ estuvo con ella de acuerdo.

Las dos continuaron y minutos después el pelinegro salía del ascensor muy serio y pensativo. Saludo a ambas y entro a su oficina. Molly encogió los hombros y continuo con su trabajo, mientras ella sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Ya era un poco tarde y Darién no se presentaba como siempre lo hacía a cierta hora. Miro de nuevo el reloj y vio que era una hora tarde. Sin nada más que hacer se dispuso a dormir, no le llamaría ni lo esperaría.

Estaba en su cama cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta y la cerraba, unos pasos acercándose. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver al pelinegro que medio sonreía.

_Lo siento_ le dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado_ Se me hizo tarde, estuve viendo unos asuntos.

_No importa_ le sonrió.

Darién se levantó y se empezó a desnudar para meterse con ella en la cama. Una vez que lo hizo la empezó a besar lentamente, Serena recibió con gusto sus caricias. Lo había extrañado demasiado esos días que no lo vio. Sin embargo sentía una inquietud en su interior. Le colocó las manos sobre la espalda y comenzó a acariciarlo. Pero Darién no se movía y ella lo miró preocupada.

Él la estaba mirando a ella también. Sólo la miraba como si quisiera ver muy dentro de su ser. Entonces, lentamente, Darién comenzó a besarla. Muy pronto, los besos se transformaron en algo urgente, hambriento, en gestos rápidos y furiosos. El pelinegro le separó las piernas y deslizó las manos debajo de ella para levantarle las caderas. Antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Darién se deslizó dentro de ella en un gesto de rápida posesión.

Serena gritó de placer y le clavó las uñas involuntariamente en la espalda y lenta, muy lentamente, empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Sin dejar de mirarla, le agarró las manos y se las colocó encima de la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella.

Darién la miro y con cada movimiento, sintió que el cuerpo de Serena comenzaba a cambiar. Ella lo estaba poseyendo a él, igual que él a ella. Lo apretaba con fuerza, sujetándolo cautivo en su cuerpo, dejándolo escapar lo suficiente para que pudiera moverse. La rubia arqueó la espalda, al mismo tiempo que Darién se vertió en ella.

Los dos exhalaron gritos de placer mientras el orgasmo los envolvía. Darién se derrumbó sobre ella, completamente exhausto, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Serena lo abrazo con ternura, acogiendo contra su cuerpo el de él, sudoroso y agotado. El pelinegro simplemente dejo que lo acariciara sin darse cuenta el sueño se apodero de él.

.

.

.

Cuando se despertó, aún estaba muy oscuro. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y abrió un poco más los ojos para darse cuenta que Darién se había marchado. Permaneció tumbada, tratando de entender lo había sucedido. Dio varias vueltas en la cama, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, solo cuando sintió que los párpados empezaron a pesarle cada vez más, dejó que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

La alarma empezó a sonar y Serena la apago, miro que hora era y se levantó para darse un baño. En pocos días terminaría su contrato y aun no sabía si aceptaría el trabajo de medio tiempo que Darién le había ofrecido.

Necesitaba primero saber que pasaba con ellos, entender qué lugar ocupaba en la vida del pelinegro antes de tomar una decisión. Tal vez después del trabajo le prepararía una cena o algo, lo mejor sería el fin de semana. Para esos días no tendrían tanto trabajo y podría relajarse disfrutando de una cena casera y romántica.

Darién tomó su taza de café. Estaba de pie en la cocina de su maravilloso apartamento, lleno de desprecio por sí mismo. Había pasado una barrera que le estaba prohibida, dejo que la pasión lo cegara y estuvo con ella cuando estaba decidido a no hacerlo más.

Tenía que hablar claramente con ella y terminar con todo. No podía continuar así mientras en sus pensamientos estaba la imagen de otra mujer. Con la mente más clara termino su café, tomo su portafolio y salió de su apartamento.

El tráfico avanzaba con fluidez y en poco tiempo entro al edificio. Gente del personal lo saludaron y Darién paso primero a la guardería, miro al niño de Molly y sonrió al ver al pequeño en brazos de sus padres que embelesados ante la sonrisa de su hijo entregaban a una de las mujeres que se encargaban del lugar.

Esa simple imagen basto para hacerlo tomar una decisión. Sin dudarlo se dirigió a su oficina para empezar nuevamente lo que tenía planteado para su futuro. Con más animo dejo de lado las tribulaciones que lo embargaban, no era momento para pensar en eso.

Serena estuvo muy ocupada, Darién presiono para llevar a cabo varios contratos antes de cierto tiempo. Quería que para ciertas fechas los proyectos de más importancia estuvieran terminados o al menos asesorado por alguien perfectamente capaz.

Molly sonrió ante esto e imagino que el pelinegro deseaba tomar unas merecidas vacaciones. Le confió que era ya justo que lo hiciera para dejar de andar de un lado a otro.

_ Sé que vivió tiempos difíciles_ comento Molly_ Darién no es muy abierto con su vida pasada, incluso la prensa especula varias cosas sobre su infancia y como logro el imperio que ahora tiene.

La rubia solo asintió, ella misma sabía que así era. Darién siempre se mostraba recio a platicar sobre su infancia o sus padres. La vez que le pregunto simplemente le dijo que estos habían muerto, trato de insistir pero la tensión en su rostro evito que lo hiciera.

_ Bueno, con esto terminamos por hoy_ dijo mientras le entregaba una carpeta a Serena_ Por cierto_ la miro_ Mañana es el último día de tu contrato ¿Vas a renovarlo?_ le pregunto.

_No se aun_ tenia esos días sin ver en privado a Darién. Necesitaba hablar con él y armándose de valor le hablo a su celular para preguntarle si podrían verse este fin de semana. Él se había mostrado frio en esa llamada y sintió un raro presentimiento_ Tengo una oferta cerca de la universidad.

_ ¿Cuánto te falta para terminarla?_ pregunto mientras apagaba su computadora.

_Solo tres años_ ella hizo lo propio con su equipo_ Una maestra me está ayudando admitiendo mis apuntes y algunos exámenes que he hecho con ella para no perder mi media beca.

_ ¿Te los tomara en cuenta la Universidad?

_Si, ella dice que simplemente me aventajara un trimestre_ le sonrió_ Pero si mantengo buenas notas e invierto mi tiempo en algunas actividades podre ponerme al corriente.

_Me alegro_ se dirigieron al elevador_ Has conseguido un poco de experiencia en este tiempo y te servirá también como referencia en el futuro cuando solicites empleo.

Serena asintió, Molly tenía razón. Había conseguido avanzar mucho y obtener un poco de experiencia en lo que estaba estudiando. Se despidió de ella y se dio prisa para llegar a su apartamento, tenía poco tiempo para preparar todo.

.

.

.

Darién entro al apartamento y noto que un jarrón con flores de vivos colores adornaba la mesa. Vio dos lugares para cenar y se percató del delicioso aroma que salía de la pequeña cocina. Todo estaba dispuesto para una velada romántica.

Él había entrado en el apartamento sabiendo lo que tenía que decir. Y sabiendo, también, lo que implicaba esa conversación. Frunció el ceño un momento, pensando exactamente lo que tendría que decir.

Serena salió en ese momento de la cocina enfundada en un hermoso vestido.

_ ¡Darién! No te escuche_ sonrió.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ miro la mesa.

_Nada, simplemente pensé que podríamos tener una velada agradable_ dijo algo nerviosa. La seriedad en su rostro no le gustaba. El la miraba y Serena como siempre se derretía ante aquellos ojos. Pero en esa ocasión noto algo más.

Ella se quedó quieta, esperando algún movimiento del pelinegro. El silencio peso entre ellos y de pronto el hablo.

_Tenemos que hablar.

_Si, yo también quería hacerlo_ sonrió nerviosa.

_ Voy a casarme_ simplemente le dijo.

Serena sintió que algo temblaba dentro de ella. El siguió hablando, pero ella simplemente lo escuchaba como si estuviera muy lejos. Las palabras pronunciadas anunciando su boda fueron como una puñalada a su corazón.

_ ¿Cuándo?_ solo atino a preguntarle eso.

_ En un mes_ la miro, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella.

_ No me digas que fue amor a primera vista_ se burló.

_La conozco de hace tiempo_ dijo.

_ ¿Estabas con ella mientras te acostabas conmigo?_ pregunto atónita.

_No, jamás he estado con dos mujeres a la vez_ Él torció el gesto y luego fue hasta la ventana y se quedó allí, mirando hacia el exterior_ Se me hace inmaduro y estúpido _ le dijo mientras se volvía para mirar los ojos de Serena que revelaban un sinfín de sentimientos, esos ojos tan hermosos que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento. Todo en ella era bello, su rostro y su cuerpo rozaban la perfección.

Ella sintió una sensación de náuseas en el estómago mientras miraba a Darién. No, no era estúpido. Pero ella sí era una tonta. Luchó ferozmente contra la náusea que amenazaba con engullirla y, cuando habló, lo hizo en tono firme, casi sereno.

_ ¿Qué fue todo esto para ti?

_ No escojas el papel de víctima_ le dijo _Te deseo como jamás he deseado a otra mujer, pero no eres la clase de mujer que querría como esposa_ la miro con desprecio por la actitud que estaba tomando_ Nunca te prometí nada, las cosas sucedieron y ahora terminan.

_ ¡Contéstame!_ le exigió.

_Fue algo hermoso, pero lo estoy terminado Serena_ suspiro pesadamente.

Serena apretó los dientes, tratando de contener el grito de dolor que luchaba por salir desde el fondo de su alma.

_ ¿Y ella? ¿Qué es para ti?_ pregunto. Quería saber, aunque doliera era mejor saber en qué había fallado.

_ Eso no tiene importancia y…

_ ¡Contesta, maldita sea!_ grito _ Al menos merezco saber porque no soy digna para el gran Darién Chiba.

_ Es una mujer culta, con carácter y sentido de la ética_ dijo fríamente_ La mujer que quiero para que sea mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, espero que eso conteste a tu pregunta.

_ Sera mejor que te vayas_ dijo después de un largo silencio.

El pelinegro asintió, abrió la puerta y se detuvo un momento antes de salir.

_ Lo siento.

Serena le dolía, la ofendía con su lastima ¡No la necesitaba! ¡No la quería!

_Te deseo suerte_ dijo ella.

Por un último instante, Darién la miro. Intento decirle algo, pero desistió...era mejor así. Asintió agradeciendo sus deseos y se fue.

Serena cerró la puerta. Muy despacio, como si pesara más de lo que podía soportar. Se apoyó contra ella y se quedó mirando el vacío. Todo había terminado, la había dejado como una simple aventura en su vida.

Sintió nuevamente náuseas y de inmediato corrió al baño.

Minutos después sentada a un lado del inodoro dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Ella no era de demostrar muchos sus sentimientos, pero Darién había pasado un poco esa barrera. Ese día le iba a confesar lo que sentía por él, estúpidamente imagino que el correspondería un poco a esos sentimientos y para el simplemente fue un buen revolcón.

Pero que podía extrañarle, el nunca la llamaba con un nombre cariñoso, nunca le brindaba ninguna fugaz, casual caricia, nunca le susurraba palabras de amor incluso durante el más intenso acto de amor. Lo que le decía en la cama eran siempre palabras de necesidad sexual y excitación, su voz gutural con tensión, pero nunca era un sensual, entregado amante. Ella amaba hacer el amor con él, no solo por la satisfacción que siempre le brindaba, sino porque bajo la apariencia de deseo físico era capaz de darle todo el amor que no era capaz de decirle con palabras, sin dejar su corazón al descubierto.

Durante las largas, oscuras noches él era insaciable, no solo por sexo sino por la cercanía de ella; ella dormía cada noche en sus brazos, y si por alguna razón se apartaba de su lado durante la noche él despertaba y la alzaba, colocándola contra él una vez más. Mal interpreto gestos con algo más, dejo que la ilusión la hiciera ver cosas que jamás fueron.

Su celular empezó a sonar y se levantó pesadamente para contestarlo. Miro la pantalla y se limpió las lágrimas.

_ Hola_ trato de sonar animada.

"__ ¿Estás bien? Te escucho rara."_

_Es solo que estoy un poco resfriada ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto deseando que su madre no insistiera.

"__Ha sucedido algo."_

_ Dime_ se sentó al escuchar el tono angustiado de su madre_ Todo estará bien, tomare el primer vuelo disponible y nos veremos allá_ le dijo y colgó.

De inmediato tomo una maleta y la preparo, mientras lo hacía marco a Molly. Mañana era su último día y solo tenía que ir por sus cosas, pero le avisaría que en ese momento iría por ellas debido a una urgencia familiar. En cuanto Molly le dijo que no habría ningún problema se apresuró a llamar un taxi.

Al llegar al edificio donde trabajaba se bajó pidiéndole antes al chofer que la esperara unos minutos en lo que iba por sus cosas. Saludo a los de seguridad y subió al ascensor con uno de ellos. Por ser tan tarde y fuera del horario tenía que ser así, Serena simplemente tomo las fotos que tenía en su escritorio y unas cosas que estaban en un cajón.

Sin mirar atrás tomo todo y se encamino a la salida, estar ahí la estaba ahogando. En cuanto estuvo en la calle abordo el taxi que la seguía esperando y le pidió que la llevara al aeropuerto. No tenía tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido un par de horas atrás, necesitaba enfocarse en lo que sucedía con su familia. Era lo más importante y lo que la estaba manteniendo a flote ante el dolor que sentía ante las palabras de Darién.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todo empezó normalmente en el trabajo, Darién subió al piso donde estaba su oficina y se preparó mentalmente para ver a Serena. Tenía que tratar con ella lo de su nuevo contrato y ahora no estaba seguro de querer renovarlo, hacerlo no sería cómodo para ninguno de los dos.

_ Buenos días_ saludo a Molly que estaba ya en su escritorio.

_Buenos días_ le sonrió_ Ya te deje todo listo para el día de hoy, tienes junta en media hora_ le dijo mientras se levantaba con libreta en mano.

_ ¿Y Serena?_ miro el lugar de la rubia que en ese momento estaba vacío.

_Me llamo anoche, tuvo una urgencia familiar y no podrá venir_ su rostro se tornó serio_ También me dijo que no renovaría contrato y esperaba que no hubiera problema por no presentarse en su último día.

_ ¿No vendrá por sus cosas?_ pregunto confundido.

_Anoche vino por ellas, me aviso y aquí tengo el informe de los de seguridad_ le entrego una hoja_ Serena solo tomo sus pertenencias y me pidió que le mandara su pago a una cuenta.

_Bien_ simplemente dijo y entro a su oficina y detrás de una confundida Molly.

_ No hay problema ¿Verdad?_ pregunto.

_No, la señorita Tsukino puede hacer lo que quiera_ dijo serio_ Además dices que fue una urgencia familiar.

La castaña noto cierto tono de ironía en lo último que dijo, pero al ver que el pelinegro empezaba a dictarle una carta se olvidó del asunto.

Unas horas después Darién miro la foto que tenía en sus manos. Pero aun así no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Serena. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar y seguir con sus planes, en un mes su vida cambiaría por completo y sabía que sería para bien.

Por fin tendría a su lado a la mujer perfecta, la única que podría ser su esposa y con la cual siempre soñó.

**Tiempo presente…**

Miro a su hijo una vez más, sabía que todo estaba mal. Que no tenía ninguna solución los problemas que enfrentaba en su matrimonio. Pero debía seguir adelante, su pequeño merecía tener una familia y haría lo posible porque así fuera.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Entro a biblioteca donde su mujer seguía tomando como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Se acercó para quitarle una botella, tendría que pedirle al servicio que retirara toda bebida de la casa.

_ ¡Déjame!_ grito ella al ver su intención_ ¡Vete!

_Esta vez no_ dijo serio_ No dejare que lastimes a nuestro hijo.

_Nuestro hijo ¡El niño, el niño, siempre el niño!_ lo miro con rabia_ Ojala lo hubiera abortado, debí operarme para no tener ni un solo hijo tuyo_ se acercó a él tambaleándose_ Tener al hijo de un don nadie.

Darién la miro sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Ya había escuchado cada uno de sus insultos y sabía mostrarse frio aunque esas palabras le dolieran. Tenía que mantenerse así para no darle más poder del que ya tenía la mujer con la que se había casado.

_ Es nuestro hijo, es tu sangre y espero que en algún momento pueda surgir ese amor que toda madre debe tener por sus hijos_ se dirigió hacia el bar y empezó a vacías las botellas_ Desde hoy no habrá más licor, no dejare que ninguno de tus amigos o familiares te induzca a tomar o te internare de nuevo en la clínica.

_ ¡Mi padre me sacara!_ le grito satisfecha_ ¡Él tiene poder! Es alguien_ lo miro con burla_ Mientras que tú no eres nada, más que un miserable.

_Esta vez no dejare que lo haga_ se volvió mostrando decisión en lo que decía.

_ ¡Te odio!_ chillo al ver como vaciaba la última botella.

_ Lo sé_ simplemente dijo mientras sentía los golpes en su espalda y escuchaba todo tipo de insultos por parte de su mujer. Soporto estoicamente hasta que ella se dio por vencida al ver que no le afectaban ya sus palabras ni que lo tratara con desprecio.

Ella se rindió, con rabia intensa tuvo que ceder. Salió de ahí para ir a su habitación, en cuanto estuvo en la seguridad de esta abrió un pequeño cofre que estaba encima de su tocador. Miro la bolsita que contenía una pequeña cantidad de polvo blanco.

Había consumido un poco tiempo atrás, le era difícil conseguirla sin que Darién se diera cuenta. Hacia unos días un amigo se la proporciono y le aseguro que era de buena calidad. Sin pensarlo más la abrió y con la uña de su dedo meñique aspiro un poco. Lentamente la droga empezó hacer efecto, no le importaba nada ni nadie en ese momento más que satisfacer la necesidad que sentía.

Siguió haciéndolo sin notar que alguien la miraba por la puerta ligeramente entre abierta con mucho interés, observando como el rostro de ella se relajaba, sonreía y se mostraba más animada. Sus ojos la siguieron hasta el closet de la habitación donde oculto la pequeña bolsa que la hacía sentirse al parecer alegre.

Saori se miro al espejo, dio vueltas frente a este y empezó a reír. Ignorando que unos ojos inocentes eran testigos de los cambios en ella.

* * *

_**Bueno, Darién ha vuelto ¿Cuántas quieren darle su merecido?**_

_**Chicas (os) muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**_

_**FF. Net no me deja contestar sus comentarios y agradecerlos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FifoTsukino:** Aun falta para eso, pero como puedes ver ahí está la razón por la cual no están juntos. Gracias por comentar.

**Princessqueen:** Ahí lo tienes amiga, Darién dio por terminada la relación. Mmm ¿Lo crees? ¿Serena será capaz de aceptar una relación así, después de esto? Gracias por comentar.

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras y por comentar.

**Malistrix:** ¡Gracias! Ahí la tienes amiga, ella es la persona que está con Darién y la que nos dará dolores de cabeza y algo mas creo jajaja. Donde puedas leerlo mejor, pero el blog me gusta un poquito más porque subo también imágenes. Gracias por comentar.

**Deisymoon2**: ¡Hola! Si, asi es saltaron chispas y ahora hasta se quemaron jajaja. Y esto es lo que ha pasado con ellos ¿No lo odias? Muy cruel y frio. Gracias por comentar.

Adileyne: ¡Hola Ady! Listo linda, aquí lo tienes…ella es la mujer de Darién, la que eligió por ser la que está a su "altura" . Gracias por comentar.

**Isabel20:** ¡Hola Isa! Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Yesqui2000:** Si, hubo atracción y algo más. Pero desgraciadamente Darién no la quiere ¿O si? Gracias por comentar.

**Mary Yuet:** ¡Gracias por tus deseos! El primer capítulo lo subí como adelanto en el Facebook, pero tarde mucho en adelantar algo para poder subirla aquí. Al menos creo que un poco se están aclarando algunas dudas. Es Saori la mujer de Darién y la que tiene el mal vicio de tomar sin importarle nada. En cuanto a Serena sabremos mas de ella adelante. Gracias por comentar.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T:** Si, todas envidiamos a Serena jajaja. Espero que este capítulo aclare un poco las dudas que tienes. Gracias por comentar.

**Lady Chiba Tsukino**: ¡Hola! Si, he regresado y espero que me tengan paciencia si de pronto me atraso en actualizar (un poco ocupada) Pues como puedes ver creo que algunas de tus dudas están aclaradas, mas adelante sabremos de Serena. Gracias por comentar.

**Serena potter pataki:** Linda, espero que con este capítulo se aclaren algunas de ellas. Gracias por comentar.

**Usagi de luna:** ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también, gracias por comentar.

**Naira moon:** ¡Hola! Este capítulo creo aclarara algunas de ellas, para el siguiente espero aclarar las demás que tienes. No puedo decir más jajaja. Gracias por comentar.

**Angel Negro 29:** ¡Hola, amiga! Espero que este capítulo aclare algunas de ellas. Nos vemos y gracias por comentar.

_**Imágenes en mi facebook (Christy de Chiba) en el álbum "Contrato de amor" Dejare ahí también el enlace para el blog "Mis pasiones" para si quieren leerla y ver las imágenes a la vez.**_

_**Me despido deseándoles felices fiestas, que todos esos deseos navideños y del año nuevo se logren. Que la alegría y bendición de estar como familia y rodeados de la gente que nos quiere inunde sus hogares, no solo en estas fechas si no siempre en la vida de cada uno de nosotros.**_

_**¡Un abrazo de corazón!**_

_**Que tengan un lindo día.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mía, con mas ideas de aquí y de allá.**

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos._

_Espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado._

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO.**

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_ pregunto mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto.

_ Estoy bien_ le sonrió a su esposo_ Solo tengo siete meses.

_Pero aun así_ la miro serio_ No me gusta que te canses tanto.

_No lo hago_ rio al verlo de esa manera_ Si por ti fuera me tendrías en la cama todo el día.

_Eso no es mala idea_ la miro con deseo_ Me encantaría tenerte siempre ahí.

_Oh, calla_ empezó a reír.

_ ¿Qué te pareció todo?_ dijo cuando la ayudo a desnudarse y ponerle un ligero camisón.

_Hermoso, me encantan estos eventos que tienen como principal motivo conseguir donaciones para esas instituciones_ entro al baño para cepillarse los dientes y su marido la siguió.

_ Te note algo tensa_ le dijo un rato después, mientras acomodaba la cama para dormirse.

_No, claro que no_ dijo segura mientras se acostaba a su lado_ Es simplemente que estaba un poco cansada.

_Vez_ la miro con ternura.

_Solo un poco_ sonrió mientras lo besaba.

_ Descansemos_ acaricio su vientre_ Necesitas hacerlo.

Ella solo asintió y se acomodo en sus brazos, los minutos pasaron y la respiración acompasada de su marido le hizo darse cuenta de que este estaba ya dormido. Serena miro hacia la oscuridad pensando en lo sucedido en ese evento, hacia tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio.

Sus caminos eran muy diferentes y jamás pensó que en algún momento de su vida se encontraría con él. Darién Chiba, el hombre que de cierta manera había marcado su destino.

_**Tiempo atrás…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Serena miro a su madre que se mostraba algo perturbada ante la noticia recibida. Un abogado la había contactado diciéndolo que un tío lejano deseaba verla. Ikuko se mostro sorprendida debido a que su padre le comento en una ocasión que tanto él, como la madre de ella eran huérfanos y ninguno tenía conocimiento de algún pariente.

La rubia sabía que Ikuko tuvo una hermana, pero murió en un accidente de auto junto con la madre de ambas. Fue una época difícil, debido a que su abuelo Artemis tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella. Un tiempo que en el hombre oculto su dolor ante una perdida tan dolorosa para sacar adelante a una niña que no entendía la situación que en eso momento pasaba.

Serena sonrió al recordar a su abuelo, era un hombre amable y muy amoroso. Cuando Ikuko conoció a Kenji y se casaron, fue algo doloroso para él. Pero sabía que su única hija tendría la felicidad que se merecía. El trabajo de Kenji como reportero deportivo le impedía quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar y parte de su matrimonio lo pasaron junto a Artemis.

Pero cuando le ofrecieron un trabajo de planta en una televisora como comentarista no tuvieron otra opción que mudarse por completo. Ikuko y Kenji insistieron en que se fuera con ellos, pero Artemis alegaba que no podría dejar a su querida Selene y a su pequeña Luna solas en ese lugar.

El tiempo paso y un día el abuelo Artemis les dijo que estaba enfermo, Ikuko de inmediato se fue de nuevo a vivir con él. El corazón le estaba fallando y necesitaba reposo absoluto, algo que no podía hacer si continuaba trabajando.

Kenji trato de conseguir trabajo en el extranjero para poder estar junto a ellos, tratar de estar todos como familia ante una difícil situación. El, al igual que Artemis era huérfano y ellos eran su única familia. Pero desgraciadamente no se pudo y al final convencieron al padre de Ikuko para que se mudara con ellos.

Artemis acepto el hecho de mudarse junto a su hija y su marido. Fue un poco duro para él estos cambios, debido a que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar desde niño. Además de estar lejos de sus amigos, de su hogar y el lugar donde descansaban los restos de su esposa e hija fallecidas.

Pero al enterarse que Ikuko estaba embarazada sintió que era lo correcto. Deseo ver a su nieta, conocerla y poder abrazarla. Sin dudarlo empezó con la dieta, los ejercicios y con la medicación que le había recetado.

Fue un gran día cuando ella nació, su madre le contaba que su abuelo lloro de emoción al verla y dijo con orgullo que se parecía tanto a su querida Selene. Día a día el estuvo ahí, contándole cuentos, arrullándola cuando lloraba, sujetándola cuando dio sus primeros pasos, desvelándose al verla enferma.

Diez años después, en una mañana Artemis no se levanto para ayudar a Ikuko a preparar el desayuno. En ese momento supieron que por fin había partido. Serena acepto con tranquilidad esa perdida, porque su abuelo siempre le decía que estaría junto a ella. Fue doloroso, pero entendió que él deseaba estar una vez más junto a su querida Selene y su otra hija.

_ No estoy segura de todo esto_ dijo Ikuko sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_ No perdemos nada viendo a este señor_ le tomo la mano_ Aunque es raro todo este asunto.

Su madre asintió y miro por la ventanilla del auto que las había ido a buscar. Serena también observo el bello paisaje que se mostraba ante ellas, tratando de no pensar, de no sentir el dolor que aun oprimía su pecho al pensar en Darién.

_ ¿No falta mucho?_ pregunto al hombre que conducía.

_ No, ya estamos cerca_ sonrió mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Ikuko la miro preocupada_ Se que esto no es por lo que estas así.

_ No es nada_ sonrió tenuemente_ Son cosas sin importancia.

_ ¿Segura?

_Muy segura_ amplio un poco su sonrisa_ No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ikuko suspiro, no quería insistir. Pero sospechaba que era algo muy importante y le daría su espacio para que pudiera tener la seguridad de contarle lo que ocurría en realidad. Serena era un poco reservada con sus sentimientos, desde que murió su abuelo Artemis se volvió así.

_ Sabes, Alsacia es un lugar muy bello_ empezó a platicar con ella para distraerla un poco_ Tiene pueblo muy floridos y con muchas tradiciones.

_ ¿Es donde se produce vino?_ recordó algo que leyó en un folleto cuando llegaron al aeropuerto.

_Alto Rin destaca en la producción y elaboración de vinos_ le explico_ Esta región de Alsacia se considera una de las más grandes vitícolas de Francia por excelencia_ recordó que su padre le hablaba sobre este lugar_ Tu abuelo quiso venir a conocer este sitio, pero el trabajo no le daba la oportunidad y después del accidente de mi madre y hermana dejo de pensar en ella_ recordó con tristeza_ Se enfoco en no dejarme sola ni que me faltara nada.

_ El abuelo estaba tan orgulloso de ti_ sintió que las lagrimas nublaban su vista_ Siempre decía que su linda Ikuko le dio muchas alegrías.

_ Y tú fuiste una de ellas_ le acaricio su pelo_ Se que la perdida de tu abuelo te dejo una huella aquí…_ señalo su pecho_ en tu corazón, que te has cerrado en ocasiones en ti misma_ la miro con ternura_ Desearía que confiaras en mi.

_ Lo hago mama_ sonrió ante su preocupación, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta nunca dejaría de ser su pequeña niña_ Son cosas que pasan, el dolor es reciente pero con el tiempo pasara_ trato de buscar las palabras para decirle lo que sentía, pero aun no tenía el valor para hacerlo sin ponerse a llorar. No deseaba preocuparla, no ahora que tenían que resolver esa situación por la cual estaban de viaje_ Pero sobreviviré, siempre lo hacemos de un modo u otro.

_Bien, cuando estés lista sabes que estaré ahí_ la abrazo.

_Lo sé, mami_ cerró los ojos y se recostó en su regazo.

Ikuko acaricio su pelo, el silencio se hizo entre ellas. El auto siguió avanzando y en poco tiempo llegaron frente a una linda casa, ni Serena ni su madre habían puesto atención al camino y al salir del auto vieron que la casa estaba dentro de una gran propiedad.

_ ¿Qué lugar es este?_ pregunto Serena al hombre que las había llevado ahí.

_ Es la casa de descanso del señor_ dijo simplemente y abrió la cajuela para bajar el equipaje de ellas.

_No, déjelo así_ de inmediato Ikuko evito que lo hiciera_ Simplemente venimos por unas horas y después nos iremos a registrar a un hotel.

El miro a ambas y encogió los hombros, cerro la cajuela y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

_ El señor sabe que llegarían en unas horas, así que lo más seguro es que las esté esperando_ les mostro el camino y las dejo en una amplia biblioteca.

Serena miro con interés algunos tomos y saco uno del rustico mueble. Era un libro sobre vinos y la historia de este. Miro a su madre que un poco nerviosa tomaba asiento, estaba por decirle algo cuando alguien toco y entro una joven con un pequeño carrito.

_Buenas tardes_ saludo la chica_ Les traje algo de tomar y unos bocadillos, después del viaje de seguro tienen hambre.

_Si, así es_ sonrió agradecida la rubia_ Gracias.

La joven asintió y les sirvió, en cuanto dejo todo listo se retiro dejándolas de nuevo solas. No paso ni medio minuto cuando un hombre de edad avanzada entro a la biblioteca, se quedo parado en medio de esta mirando fijamente a Ikuko.

_ Te pareces mucho a ella_ dijo al fin.

_ ¿A quién?_ pregunto confundida.

_ A Mia, la hermana de mi padre_ se acerco a una silla para sentarse y Serena de inmediato estuvo a su lado para ayudarle_ Gracias_ le dijo una vez que esta lo hizo.

_ No entiendo todo lo que me explico su abogado_ dijo Ikuko_ Es todo muy confuso, mi padre según tengo entendido era huérfano.

_ De padres si_ señalo el_ Tu abuela o sea la madre de Artemis se caso con un hombre que la familia no aprobaba, los padres de ella pensaron que regresaría nuevamente al seno familiar al ver que ellos tenían razón_ miro a ambas_ Pero no lo hizo, ninguno quiso ceder y se perdió el contacto por completo.

_ ¿Por qué no lo buscaron?_ pregunto dolida. Su padre le conto que vivió tiempos difíciles en el orfanato.

_ Nunca les avisaron, mi padre la busco cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían seguir así_ trato de recordar lo que le habían contado_ Pero era como si hubiera desaparecido.

_ ¿Pero porque ahora? ¿Por qué este interés?_ Serena se acerco a su madre, la cual trataba de asimilar las cosas.

_ Estoy muriendo_ sonrió_ Estoy viejo y sé que mi momento se acerca_ noto su confusión_ La hemos buscado por años, pero hasta ahora la tecnología nos dio las herramientas necesarias para poder encontrarla y rastrear todo lo que paso durante todo este tiempo.

_ Mi abuelo recordaba a su madre_ hizo memoria Serena de las platicas que tenia con él_ Era pequeño, pero sabía que nadie lo había abandonado como le decían en el orfanato.

_ Muchos lugares no hacían las averiguaciones pertinentes porque simplemente no les interesaba y solo deseaban recibir los fondos del gobierno_ dijo molesto el anciano_ Artemis tenia familia, si hubieran publicado su foto y el nombre de sus padres fallecidos esto sería diferente.

_ ¿Cómo murieron?_ pregunto Ikuko.

_El reporte del detective indica que fue en un accidente de auto, Artemis estaba con una amiga de ella y los servicios sociales simplemente lo llevaron a un orfanato sin más explicación_ suspiro cansado y Serena noto que temblaba ligeramente_ Cuando me dieron ese reporte me dio mucha emoción, pero a la vez tristeza porque mi padre murió sin saber lo que paso con su hermana y que tuvo un sobrino.

_ ¿Está seguro de todo esto?_ dudo Serena. Todo era tan extraño, como sacado de una novela.

_ Mira esa foto_ señalo hacia un escritorio.

Serena se acerco y la tomo, el cuadro mostraba a una pareja mayor y a su lado dos jóvenes sonrientes. El rostro de la joven fue la que llamo su atención ¡Era idéntica a su madre! Miro atónita al anciano y este sonrió al ver su expresión.

_ Fue bueno tener fotos de ustedes_ miro a Ikuko que se acercaba a Serena para ver también la fotografía_ Si no la expresión hubiera sido fulminante para mi_ sonrió divertido.

_ Y yo tendría que lidiar nuevamente con usted_ la voz de un hombre las hizo volverse_ Le dije claramente que esperara en su habitación.

_ No quería recibirlas en mi lecho de muerte_ dijo un poco avergonzado.

_ Señor Edwards_ lo miro serio_ A este paso creo que ese será el mío.

_Deja de ser tan gruñón_ sonrió un poco_ Mejor te presento a mis invitadas_ miro a las dos mujeres que se mostraban un poco sorprendidas_ Ella es Ikuko y su hija Serena.

_Un placer_ sonrió mirando con atención a la rubia que permanecía seria_ Mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata.

_ Mucho gusto_ contesto Ikuko.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ pregunto Andrew.

_ Esto es muy raro y repentino_ noto la tristeza en el hombre que decía ser pariente de ellas.

_ El investigador reviso todo los registros públicos, cada uno buscando en matrimonios, nacimientos y defunciones_ dijo el rubio poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del anciano en muestra de apoyo_ Fue una investigación muy difícil debido a que la señora Mía acogió el apellido materno.

Serena asintió, tratando de entenderlo. Sabía que en ciertas partes aun implementaban el uso de las computadoras y guardar todos los datos para tener más libre acceso, algunas cosas hasta se perdieron por incendios o desastres naturales. Encontrar a la madre de su abuelo y de ahí seguir su rastro hasta dar con ellas debió de ser un proceso muy tardado y laborioso.

_ Sin embargo se hizo todo lo posible porque se debía hacer lo justo_ miro con admiración al hombre que ahora le sonreía en agradecimiento_ Se les entregaran los informes de todo, por el momento es mejor que descanse un poco.

_Si, tiene razón_ asintió Ikuko_ Nosotras nos iremos a hospedarnos a un hotel y mañana vendremos para ponernos un poco más al corriente de todo.

_ No es necesario_ dijo el señor Edwards_ Tenemos habitaciones ya disponibles para ustedes y no aceptare un no por respuesta_ miro a Serena_ Además me gustaría que conocieras a alguien.

Ella lo miro extrañada y miro a su madre.

_ Tú decides_ le dijo.

_Creo que no pasara nada_ dejo la fotografía en su lugar, le era un poco extraño todo.

_Bien, entonces está decidido_ dijo con una amplia sonrisa el anciano_ La cena estará lista a las siete, tengo un gran álbum familiar que mostrarles.

Serena asintió y noto que su madre se emocionaba. Su abuelo Artemis siempre se mostraba triste al no saber nada de su origen, en un tiempo quiso saber pero al casarse y formar su familia decidió que era mejor no hacerlo si tenía todo lo que amaba junto a él.

Ikuko ayudo al señor Edwards a levantarse de su asiento y salieron juntos de la biblioteca. La rubia miro al hombre que había abogado un poco por la persona que acababan de conocer.

_Se que esto es complicado_ dijo serio_ Pero el simplemente busca reunir a la familia, de mantenerla junta como siempre debió ser.

_ Lo entiendo_ a Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta_ Para nosotros la familia es primero.

_ Me alegro_ sonrió.

Serena correspondió a su sonrisa y de pronto se sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Como si el dolor en su pecho disminuyera de cierto modo y eso la dejo un poco confundida.

_ ¿Quién es la persona que me quiere presentar?_ le pregunto.

_ Lo conocerás esta noche_ abrió la puerta y Serena salió junto con él.

**Tiempo presente…**

Sin saberlo, ese día su vida cambio para siempre. Conoció al hombre que ahora era su esposo y al cual amaba profundamente. Nunca imagino sentir este tipo de amor y se mostro reacia a reconocerlo a pesar de que su ahora marido una y otra vez sufrió sus rechazos.

Lo miro dormir y le acaricio su pelo con delicadeza, con ternura. Disfrutaba de esos momentos, de poder verlo sin que este se diera cuenta. De deleitarse al saberse tan amada por un hombre que supo tenerle paciencia, sonrió para sí misma al recordar esa época de conquista por parte de él.

Se acomodo a su lado y sintió como su marido la apretaba mas contra sí. Sonrió y el sueno se fue apoderando de ella, sintió un ligero movimiento en su vientre y su sonrisa se amplió mas. Era amada, iba a ser madre y la vida nunca antes le pareció tan maravillosa.

Los días fueron pasando y el recuerdo de ese antiguo amor se quedo de nuevo en el olvido. Miro el cuarto que pronto se vería más alegre cuando las risas lo inundaran, su madre vendría a visitarlos una temporada para estar ahí con ella para cuando diera a luz.

La familia de su esposo estarían con ellos cuando les avisaran del feliz acontecimiento. A pesar de necesitar mucha ayuda para ese tiempo, no querían verse privados de gozar por completo la etapa de padres primerizos.

Estarían en ese lugar solo un año más, después de eso regresarían a Alsacia donde estaba su hogar. El trabajo de su marido requería mudarse cierto tiempo, pero esta vez sería el último. Había pedido una plaza permanente y deseaba tener tiempo para poder estar con la familia.

Satisfecha suspiro, habían terminado de decorar y el resultado la maravillada. Miro la ropita tan pequeña, tan delicada y sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ sintió el abrazo de su marido que la sujetaba por detrás.

_Nada…es solo que…_ se volvió para mirarlo_ soy tan feliz_ sonrió_ Se que soy una tonta…

_ Claro que no_ la interrumpió_ Es normal, estas embarazada, a pocas semanas para dar a luz y estas nerviosa.

_ ¡No estoy nerviosa!_ lo miro medio molesta_ Solo un poco…ansiosa_ sonrió.

_ Te amo_ le dijo mirándola seriamente.

_ Te amo_ respondió ella.

Y entonces con una sonrisa, inclino la cabeza para capturar sus labios en un beso exigente y apasionado. Ella correspondió con la misma intensidad y de pronto se vio levantada en sus brazos para dirigirse a la recamara principal.

Y Serena se olvido de todo, sintió las suaves caricias de su esposo y como sus dedos expertos exploraban su húmedo centro. El siempre era tan atento y en cada beso siempre un "te amo" salía de sus labios.

El se detuvo jadeando mientras miraba las mejillas arreboladas de Serena. La amaba con locura y saber que dentro de ella crecía el fruto de ese amor la hacía adorarla con pasión desmedida.

_ Dime si te hago daño.

_ No pares…por favor_ suplico ella mientras él seguía estimulándola.

Cuando ella empezó a sentir las convulsiones del orgasmo la penetro con delicadeza. Serena sintió las lentas y deliberadas embestidas que resultaban asombrosamente eróticos. Lo sintió tan dentro de ella, tan intenso que dejo salir un grito al sentir el clímax tan intenso.

_ Te amo…te amo…_ susurro antes de dejarse ir también.

El se hizo a un lado con cuidado y puso su cabeza entre sus senos, Serena abrió los ojos y apretó los labios contra su pelo. El se levanto un poco y la miro con una amplia sonrisa.

_ Ha sido maravilloso_ murmuro casi sin voz.

_ Siempre lo es_ aseguro ella mientras acariciaba su rostro.

_ Si, así es_ dijo mirándola a los ojos. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con una infinita ternura_ Siempre será así.

Ella sonrió contra sus labios y él se separo de ella para mirarla. Con ojos brillantes la beso de nuevo, con tal adoración que Serena se derritió en sus brazos y el beso siguió hasta nuevamente sentir la necesidad de estar juntos de nuevo.

.

.

**Una semana después**…

.

.

Serena sintió un ligero dolor, pero pensó que simplemente sería algo que comió. Noto que la lluvia caía con más fuerza al asomarse a la ventana para ver si su marido había llegado. No le gustaba que condujera con ese clima, al ver que el auto se aproximaba y se estacionaba enfrente de la cochera de la casa sonrió tranquila.

Ella le abrió la puerta de inmediato y lo recibió con un beso. Le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo y puso su maletín dentro del pequeño closet de la entrada. Nuevamente un dolor la hizo contener el aliento y trato de sonreír al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su marido.

_ Vamos_ dijo y subió las escaleras_ Iré por las cosas, ve poniéndote un abrigo.

_Pero…

_ Es mejor estar seguros_ le grito desde lo alto.

La rubia negó con la cabeza e hizo lo que le dijo. Cuando él estuvo de nuevo junto a ella estaba lista ya.

_ Con cuidado_ el abrió el paraguas y le ayudo a caminar hacia el auto_ El trafico no esta tan pesado ya y llegaremos bien.

_ Ya le marque a la doctora y dice que está ahí saliendo de atender un parto_ dijo ella mientras subía con ayuda de él_ Tengo que avisarle a mis padres y a…

_Cuando lleguemos al hospital avisaremos a todos_ la interrumpió dándole un beso. Corrió para subirse y encendió el auto.

_ Tal vez sea una falsa alarma_ lo miro divertida, el decía que ella estaba nerviosa por lo del parto. Pero era él quien estaba más ansioso y atento a cualquier pequeña incomodidad que ella tuviera_ Mejor les hablamos si la doctora dice que ya es hora.

_Bien_ le sonrió y se dirigieron al hospital.

Serena suspiro y sintió que los dolores ya no eran iguales. Miro a su esposo que estaba concentrado en el camino, al parar en un semáforo en rojo él se volvió a mirarla.

_ ¿Cómo sigues?_ le pregunto.

_Creo que ya paso_ hizo un puchero_ Lo siento.

_No te preocupes, igual estamos cerca y podemos pedir que la doctora te vea para asegurarnos_ tomo su mano y le dio un beso.

Ella asintió, el nuevamente miro hacia el camino y avanzo cuando el semáforo dio luz verde. Serena sonrió al pensar lo que le diría a la doctora y lo miro para decírselo. Pero al hacerlo su rostro palideció por completo, todo sucedió tan de pronto que solo sintió una sacudida que la hizo sostener su vientre con ambas manos.

Un pitido se escuchaba en su cabeza, era tan intenso que no conseguía escuchar nada más. A lo lejos le parecía escuchar a alguien que la llamaba, un toque en su hombro la hizo que abriera los ojos lentamente. Fue doloroso hacerlo, miro un poco borroso y los cerró de nuevo.

_ ¡Señora! ¡Señora!_ le gritaban con voz angustiada_ ¡Todo estará bien!

Serena los volvió a abrir y miro los rostros llenos de preocupación y horror de las personas que se agolpaban a un lado del auto. Sintió un líquido caliente entre sus piernas y bajo la vista para ver qué pasaba. Los dolores habían pasado ¿Había roto fuente? Horrorizada miro que sus pantalones estaban llenos de sangre, sus manos también y al levantar la vista con brusquedad para ver a su marido sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

_ ¡No! _ gimió al verlo_ ¡No, no, no, no, no!_ chillo al verlo sobre el volante y con una palidez mortal en su rostro.

_ Señora, los bomberos ya están aquí_ dijo alguien a su lado.

_ ¡Mi esposo!_ le grito_ ¡Sáquenlo!

_Señora_ esta vez era uno de los bomberos_ Por favor, tranquilícese_ se levanto e hizo una seña_ La sacaremos en poco tiempo_ miro como sus compañeros revisaban los daños y de encontrar la manera de sacarlos. Uno de ellos negó con la cabeza y supo que sería difícil_ No quiero que se duerma, manténgase así_ miro su abultado vientre y miro a su compañero que estaba revisando al conductor del vehículo que al parecer era el esposo de ella_ Este quieta y mantenga la calma, tendremos que usar equipo pesado para poder abrir la puerta.

En cuanto ella asintió dio las órdenes para que trajeran el separador hidráulico, tenían que tener cuidado no solo por la victima del choque, sino también por ellos. Ya que podían salir de pronto algunos restos al abrirse de golpe la puerta al romper las bisagras.

Todos trabajaron con cuidado con ambos coches, los paramédicos esperaban pacientes y en un momento dado todo fue un revuelo cuando por fin cedió la puerta sin ningún problema.

_ La sacaremos con cuidado_ le dijo.

Ella solo asintió tratando de no gritar de dolor y miro hacia donde estaba su esposo quien aún permanecía inmóvil.

_ Ti…tienen…que…_ gimió ante el movimiento cuando la pusieron en la camilla. Miro como se alejaba de su esposo y trato de levantarse_ ¡No! ¡Andrew!_ grito con desesperación.

Las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron y solo fue consciente de cómo empezaban a revisarla. Quería preguntarle por su esposo pero se sentía tan débil, lucho por no dormir, por no perder el sentido… de luchar, de vivir.

Horas después una mujer entraba corriendo a la sala de emergencias, pregunto a la recepcionista pero le dijo que tenía que esperar a que le dieran información sobre las personas que preguntaba.

Desesperada se movió de un lado a otro, miro a un hombre que estaba sentado en el área de espera. Noto que estaba pálido, con las manos vendadas y sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Miro de nuevo el reloj y sintió que el tiempo avanzaba tan lento. Aun no tenía ninguna información y molesta fue con la mujer de recepción.

_ ¿Hasta cuándo?_ la miro con lagrimas en los ojos_ ¡Es mi familia!

_Lo sabemos_ hablo con tranquilidad_ Pero debe esperar a que el doctor le dé directamente esa información, yo no puedo decirle nada en concreto.

Nerviosa se pasó la mano por el pelo y se fue a sentar frente al hombre que permaneció ajeno a todo. Otras personas estaban ahí en espera de alguna información, pero el parecía como si estuviera viviendo un infierno. Seguramente algo terrible le había pasado, su aspecto era lamentable y la mirada llena de dolor la hizo comprender que no era la única que estaba sufriendo.

Un doctor entro junto a unos oficiales y se acerco al hombre que de inmediato se puso de pie.

_ Familiares de los señores Furuhata_ dijo una enfermera.

_ ¡Aquí!_ se levanto de inmediato ignorando a los oficiales y al hombre que hacia momentos observaba.

_Sígame, el doctor desea verla.

Ella asintió y la siguió, subieron unos pisos y llegaron al área de terapia intensiva. El médico se acerco a ella y su rostro dejaba ver que no eran buenas noticias.

_Lo siento, no hemos podido hacer nada por su hermano_ le dijo con tristeza e impotencia_ Perdió demasiada sangre y cuando lograron sacarlo no podíamos hacer ya…

_ ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo esta? Estaba embarazada y…

_ Perdió al niño, lo siento_ suspiro cansado_ Ella está estable y la…

No escucho más, lo que le decía el médico era ajeno para ella…como si solo fuera un murmullo lejano. Trataba de asimilar que había perdido a su hermano y su cuñada tendría que sufrir no solo la muerte de Andrew, sino también la de ese niño que tanto esperaba y amaba. Solo esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente para poder ayudar a Serena y sobrellevar el dolor de tan terrible pérdida.

* * *

**Mia es la madre de Artemis. La cual murió junto a su esposo en un accidente de auto.**

**Artemis es el padre de Ikuko, abuelo de Serena. El perdió en un accidente a su esposa Selene y a su hija Luna.**

**Espero que esto aclare algunas cosas ( por si acaso no me di entender en esa parte de la historia jejeje)**

**Ahora ya saben quien fue la persona que se caso con Serena y la hizo olvidar a Darién...pero su vida nuevamente quedo marcada y en algo que desgraciadamente parece seguir a su familia.**

**A las que tiene cuenta ya conteste algunas de sus dudas.**

**Y a las que no...**

**VAMPIREPRINCESSM:** Linda, tranquila...respira…no olvidalo, tienes razón Darien fue un reverendo…idio&%#. Pero tienes razón, obtuvo lo que merecía. Gracias por comentar.

**Maricela:** Gracias por comentar. Y nunca dejo nada sin terminar, muchos años fui lectora y sé lo que es esperar y esperar o de plano no ver una historia sin terminar.

**Sonia de Chiba:** Si tienes razón, el pequeño es quien está pagando las decisiones de los adultos. No, no quiero molestarte…yo solita le doy sus nalgadas al condenado este jajajaja. Gracias por comentar.

**Fer:** Un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí jajaja. No te preocupes, en esta época muchas andamos ocupadas en tantas cosas. Igual te aviso en el Facebook si quieres, te etiqueto o te mando mensaje, tu nomas dime. Gracias por comentar.

**Gaby:** Todas están de acuerdo de que Darién se equivoco, buscando perfección encontró algo que nunca espero. Y lo malo es que inocentes lo pagan después. Nomas déjalo sin aire unos minutos, pero entrégamelo vivo jajaja…si no que hago sin protagonista. Gracias por comentar.

**Marta:** Aun trabajo en eso, me gustaría decirte…pero me gusta sorprenderlas en los mismos capítulos. Ojala que el resultado de cada capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar.

**Carmen:** Mmmm, no se…aun estoy trabajando en algunos capítulos…unos corrigiéndolos, otros haciéndolos. Marta me sugiere lo mismo, pero espero que el resultado sea de tu agrado también, gracias por comentar.

**Sami:** Pues más adelante se verá que pasa. Aun trabajo en los capítulos, de pronto quito o agrego cosas. Gracias por comentar.

**Sandra:** Mmmm, Sami me dice lo mismo… ¿Crees que se atreva? ¿Qué Saori sea capaz de tanta maldad? Eso lo veremos en los siguientes capitulo jajaja me sentí como anunciando telenovela. Gracias por comentar.

**_Gracias, gracias, gracias...por todo su apoyo. Por seguir leyendo ideas que surgen al leer o ver alguna novela o película. Situaciones que a mi ver debieron pasar de forma diferente y aquí se me da la oportunidad de poder hacerlo._**

**_Ya saben que me pueden agregar en mi Facebook (Christy de Chiba) ahí encontraran las imágenes para esta historia en el álbum "Contrato de amor" así como también el enlace para el blog, donde también subiré esta historia y las demás._**

**_Me despido deseándoles un feliz año nuevo. Que la alegría inunde sus hogares, que las bendiciones siempre estén presentes en su vida y que si no es mucho pedir que el mundo por fin entienda que todos somos hermanos, que a pesar de nuestras diferencias todos queremos lo mismo...amor y armonía._**

**_Salud por un mundo mejor._**

**_Que tengan un feliz ultimo día del 2013._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mía, con mas ideas de aquí y de allá.**

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos._

_Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado._

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO.**

_ ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?_ grito al entrar. Siguió caminando y dejo su bolso en la sala.

_ ¡Acá!_ contesto alguien.

Se dirigió hacia la pequeña oficina que tenia al fondo de la casa. Abrió un poco más la puerta que estaba entre abierta y sonrió al ver a la rubia que seguía atenta a la llamada. La saludo con un gesto y una gran sonrisa mientras le señalaba que tomara asiento.

_Si, no te preocupes_ soltó una sonrisita_ Estaremos ahí en vacaciones_ rodo los ojos y ella supo que la persona del otro lado de la línea insistía_ Si, te lo juro y yo también te quiero_ negando con la cabeza colgó el teléfono.

_ De nuevo presionándote_ le dijo una vez que termino la llamada.

_ Es que no puede vivir sin mí, según el_ señalo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

_Me da gusto_ le extendió unos papeles_ Mira, estoy tan emocionada.

La rubia lo tomo y observo los detalles, cada uno estaba perfectamente trazado y veía que estaban las cosas colocadas estratégicamente para que el proyecto de su cuñada fuera único.

_ Está bien hecho_ se los devolvió.

_ ¿Está bien hecho?_ la miro sin dar crédito a lo que decía_ Es un proyecto realizado por el mismo Darién Chiba_ miro los planos, sin ver que su cuñada se ponía un poco tensa.

_ Si, lo se_ tenía que reconocerlo, después de todo trabajo para él y sabia que cada diseño era perfectamente cuidado por él personalmente en ocasiones.

Unazuki prestaba servicios a la comunidad ofreciendo desayunos a familias de pocos recursos. Un amigo le había regalado una entrada a un evento caritativo donde se ofrecerían esplendidos regalos a las personas que ayudaban a su comunidad. Ella se gano que la constructora Chiba trabajara en la remodelación de su restaurante el cual estaba ampliando.

_ Me gusta todo el trabajo_ dijo mirándola entusiasmada_ Pensó en todo los detalles y lo que yo quería, es como si leyera mi mente_ se levanto sin contener su entusiasmo_ Teniendo más espacio podre trabajar mejor.

_ Me alegro mucho por ti_ sonrió.

_ ¡Muchas gracias, Serena!_ le dijo_ Sin tu ayuda no hubiera logrado también todo esto.

_ Se que a Andrew le hubiera gustado hacerlo_ su mirada se torno un poco triste_ El amaba verte en la cocina y crear todas esas delicias.

_Si, el era mi mayor consumidor_ sonrió un poco triste_ Sabes, el también le gustaría verte feliz_ dijo sin dejar de verla_ Podrías estar con…

_ Por el momento en mi vida esta una prioridad más importante_ la interrumpió. Sabía que estaba deseaba verla plenamente feliz, pero así lo era. No necesitaba nada mas_ Mejor vamos a ver todo para que tengas todo listo.

Unazuki la miro detenidamente, sabía que Serena amo profundamente a su hermano y ante la pérdida de este y del bebe que esperaban ambos fue un duro golpe para ella. No quería verla así, viviendo a medias cuando tenía toda una vida por delante. No quiso insistir y la siguió cuando la vio salir de la pequeña oficina y dirigirse a la cocina.

_ ¿Quieres un café?_ le dijo mientras verificaba que la cafetera aun estuviera caliente.

_Si, gracias_ dijo y se sentó en el pequeño desayunador_ Mañana empezaran con las labores de remodelación, así como también la extensión con el local de al lado.

Serena asintió, le había dado el dinero para que comprara ese lugar que estaba justo al lado de su pequeño restaurante y que deseaba para ampliar no solo su negocio si no también la ayuda que daba. Aunque ella se negó al principio, Serena le dijo que lo viera como un tipo de inversión y que podrían ser socias si así lo quería ella.

Las dos empezaron a ver qué harían en las próximas semanas. Como el restaurante estaría cerrado Unazuki quería aprovechar para tomarse un merecido descanso. Serena le propuso estar al pendiente de todo el trabajo y que podría irse tranquila, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

_ No creo que vaya él en persona_ dijo mientras sorbía un poco de su café_ Hizo los diseños y su compañía se hará cargo de todo.

_ Tal vez_ estuvo de acuerdo. La remodelación del restaurante de Unazuki era un proyecto pequeño y por lo regular en estos casos el mandaba una persona de confianza para hacerse cargo de todo.

_ Lo bueno es que también solo me cobrara la mitad y con ese dinero podre hacer unas cosas que tenía planeada_ sonrió pensando en todo lo que podría hacer_ Y te sigo agradeciendo el detalle de que te quedes a cargo, aunque es una constructora seria y no creo que tengas problemas.

La rubia solo asintió y dejo de lado esa extraña sensación que la invadió desde que supo que su cuñada había ganado ese premio.

.

.

.

_ Buenas tardes_ saludo uno de los hombres encargados al pelinegro que había entrado _ Esta todo listo, simplemente están sacando unas últimas cosas y podremos empezar.

_Bien_ dijo y miro el lugar_ Daré unas vueltas al otro local.

_Muy bien, jefe_ dijo el hombre y camino hacia donde estaban los demás.

_ ¿Puedo quedarme?_ pregunto una voz infantil.

Él lo miro serio, sabía que su hijo no causaría problemas era demasiado maduro para su edad…demasiado.

_ Bien, pero no te alejes de aquí_ le dijo al fin y salió del lugar pensativo.

Entro al local y miro a unos hombres ya trabajando, como era un lugar abandonado no había ningún problema. Tomo un casco que alguien le ofreció y camino para revisar un poco. El proyecto era pequeño y pudo bien mandar a alguien, pero en ese momento necesitaba distraerse un poco y a la vez estar cerca de su hijo.

Endimión era un niño muy serio y callado. Desde ese fatídico día las cosas cambiaron tan repentinamente para el pequeño que le hizo darse cuenta antes de tiempo, que ciertas cosas por más que las desee son imposibles.

Suspiro frustrado, no sabía qué hacer con él, ni con la situación con la madre de este. Siguió caminando y alguien le pregunto algo que lo hizo dejar de pensar en los problemas que tenia y los cuales lo estaban ahogando.

.

.

.

_ No debiste hacerlo_ la voz sonó seria.

_ Lo siento, pero quería un poco_ una vocecita sonaba un poco triste.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia donde venían y se asomo por las puertas que comunicaba al área de la cocina. Miro a una pequeña que estaba encima de una barra y una mujer le limpiaba la cara que estaba llena de chocolate. A pesar de que esta llamaba la atención de la niña, pudo notar que sonreía un poco tratando de parecer molesta.

_ Tanto chocolate te hará daño_ le dio un beso en la nariz cuando termino de limpiarla.

_ Pero lo iban a tirar_ señalo las cajas.

_ Lo estaban guardando_ sonrió _ Sabes bien que mudaremos algunas cosas mientras se trabaja aquí.

_ ¿En serio? _ pregunto dudando aun_ Pensé que lo iban a tirar.

_ Aja, claro_ le dio por su lado_ Ahora que terminamos, ayudemos con esto_ miro los ojos brillosos de la nena_ Sin comer nada en esta ocasión.

_ ¡Mami, por favor!_ dijo con un tierno puchero.

_ Mami, nada_ la bajo y le dio una ligera palmada _ Vamos.

En cuanto lo hizo noto que la niña se quedaba quieta mirando algo. Ella lo hizo también y sonrió al ver al pequeño permanecer quieto sin decir nada ¿Quien seria? ¿Algún niño de los que ayudaba Unazuki? Noto sus ropas finas y supo que no era así, tal vez estaba perdido y simplemente entro a curiosear.

_ Hola_ lo saludo_ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes con alguien?

_ Si, con mi padre_ dijo serio mirando a ambas. Eran muy parecidas y la sonrisa de la niña parecía atraerlo demasiado.

_ Bueno, me alegro que no estés perdido_ dijo mientras seguía con lo suyo.

_ ¡Soy mayor!_ dijo molesto_ Se lo que hago.

_Si, lo sé cariño_ le sonrió. Sabía que los niños a veces no les gustaban que los trataran como bebes_ Es que como es una ciudad grande en ocasiones hasta yo me pierdo.

_ ¿En serio?_ se acerco un poco a ellas.

_Si, una vez tome el metro y me baje en una parada que no era_ sonrió al recordarlo_ Camine segura de que encontraría el camino y al final llegue tarde a donde debía de ir.

_ Yo siempre me fijo donde estoy_ la miro _ Además de que no me distraigo, seguramente no pusiste atención_ le dijo mientras recordaba que una vez subió al metro y sabia que las paradas las anunciaban por los altavoces.

_Si, ese día andaba en la luna_ hizo un gesto.

_ ¿Has estado en la luna, mami?_ pregunto la pequeña mirándola asombrada.

Serena la miro y también al pequeño, ambos soltaron una carcajada ante la pregunta de la niña.

_ ¡Endimión!_ se escucho que alguien gritaba.

El niño de inmediato dejo de reír y se volvió para ir en busca de quien lo llamaba. Pero la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a la persona que lo estaba haciendo. Serena se quedo en su sitio y la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios desapareció enseguida.

El pelinegro se quedo también sin saber que decir. Nunca pensó verla de nuevo y tan de cerca, la última vez que la vio estaba embarazada, radiante y feliz. No supo que decir ni cómo actuar frente a una mujer que tenía que reconocer jamás olvido.

_ Lo siento_ la voz de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos_ No pensaba entrar aquí, pero me dio un poco de curiosidad_ reconoció un poco avergonzado.

_ Está bien_ le sonrió, era raro verlo incomodo ante alguien_ No hay problema, espero que disculpes a mi hijo_ le dijo a la rubia que permanecía en su lugar.

_ No se preocupe_ le hablo de usted causando que el pelinegro la viera más intensamente_ No ha causado ningún problema.

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo_ se acerco a ella_ Te vez diferente_ la miro detenidamente y de pronto su mirada se detuvo en la pequeña que se sujetaba a sus piernas medio escondida.

_ Saluda mi amor_ la alentó Serena_ Es mi hija, Rini.

_Mucho gusto_ se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña que al sonreír no pudo evitar notar el gran parecido entre madre e hija_ Mi nombre es Darién Chiba.

_ Eres quien arreglara la cocina de mi tía_ le dijo dejando en claro que sabia quien era, al menos de nombre.

_Si, pero creo que hare mucho más que arreglar su cocina_ sonrió y miro algunos rastros de chocolate en el rostro infantil al igual que los pantalones que portaba la rubia_ Aunque creo que alguien está haciendo un gran trabajo en ella.

_ Mi mami dijo que no los van a tirar, yo pensé que si y los comí para no desper...desper…_ miro a su madre que le sonreía con cariño.

_Desperdiciar_ le ayudo.

_ ¡Eso!_ lo miro de nuevo_ ¿Quieres chocolate?_ miro al niño que la miraba intensamente.

_ No_ dijo desviando la mirada.

Darién se levanto, se dirigió junto a él y puso una mano en su pequeño hombro.

_ Endimión, puedes comer un poco si quieres_ le dijo sonriéndole y dándole animo.

Serena noto que Darién estaba un poco incomodo y trato de decir algo para hacer sentir al pequeño más confiado.

_ Es mejor que aceptes, Rini nunca acepta un no y menos si es para comer chocolate_ abrió uno de los botes y saco un poco del dulce que usaba su cuñada para sus postres_ Solo un poco.

El niño se acerco y medio sonrió. Rini se puso a su lado y extendió su manita para que le dieran más a ella también.

_ Ya comiste tu_ le dijo mientras notaba el puchero que estaba haciendo_ Rini, si te doy me prometes que te comerás tu brócoli.

La niña se le quedo viendo, luego al chocolate. Su mirada vagaba entre el suculento dulce y el rostro de su madre. Sin pensarlo más lo tomo y de un solo bocado lo puso en su boca.

_ ¡Rini!_ la rubia se le quedo viendo sorprendida.

_ Lo pro…meto_ dijo con la boca llena.

Serena solo movió la cabeza, al levantar la mirada noto que el pelinegro no le quitaba la vista de encima. Se paso la mano por el pelo y deseo no hacerlo porque los ojos de Darién parecían arder.

_ ¡Te lo cortaste!_ dijo de pronto. Pero en cuanto salieron las palabras de su boca se arrepintió.

_ Es más cómodo_ fríamente le respondió. Su tono sonaba como si fuera su amante y pudiera recriminarle este simple hecho.

_ Lo siento_ noto que su hijo lo miraba confundido_ Conocí a Serena hace mucho_ le dijo.

El niño la miro y la rubia noto de inmediato que el niño se ponía serio, demasiado serio.

_ Nos vamos_ le dijo dejando el chocolate a medio comer en la barra.

_ Endimión_ la voz del pelinegro sonó dura_ Acabo de llegar y necesito ver este proyecto.

_ Me quedare en la entrada entonces_ se dirigió hacia las puertas que daban al área donde servían a los clientes.

_Lo siento_ se disculpo Darién y lo siguió.

Serena se quedo confundida, de un momento a otro el niño la miro como si la odiara.

_ ¿Qué paso, mami?_ pregunto la niña triste_ ¿Por qué Endimión se fue?

_Porque tiene que estar con su papi_ se agacho un poco_ Así como usted señorita…tiene que ayudarme con este desorden_ señalo las cajas_ Tenemos que tener todo listo para que las lleven a guardar.

La pequeña asintió y sin pensar más en lo sucedido minutos atrás empezó a poner las cajas vacías cerca de donde Serena las llenaría de las cosas que tenían que guardar en otro sitio.

Serena trato de dejar de lado todo lo acontecido hacia minutos, no tenia caso darle tanta importancia. Aunque aun no entendía porque Darién estaba haciéndose cargo personalmente de este proyecto, esperaba que solo hubiera ido para supervisar algunas cosas para después dejarlas en manos de otro.

Sus miradas le hacían sentir incomoda y no deseaba tener ningún trato cercano con él. No ahora que su vida por fin estaba estable después de su perdida, donde perdió a su querido Andrew y al pequeño de ambos.

Por su parte el pelinegro se sentía de pronto con nuevas energías, no sabía qué era lo que hacía ahí Serena. Pero su solo presencia lograba tranquilizarlo, además su hijo por un momento había mostrado un poco de calidez y dejar ver al niño necesitado de cariño que el siempre ocultaba en su seriedad y frialdad con los demás.

_ ¿Por qué entraste?_ le pregunto rato después.

_ Escuche a la señora_ dijo sin mirarlo_ Y después a la niña, parecía que la estaba reganando_ se agacho y tomo un pedazo de papel, tratando de no mostrarse nervioso_ Pero…no.

Estaba por decirle algo cuando las vio salir entre risas ignorando la presencia de ellos. Miro a su hijo que puso un gesto de anhelo que le llego al alma, pero cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba su actitud fría volvió.

_ ¡Dimion!_ chillo emocionada la nena y lo fue a abrazar_ ¡Mira te aparte unos dulces!_ le dijo mientras le extendía una bolsita.

_ Gracias_ sorprendido el pequeño los tomo con cuidado y le brindo una sonrisa que apenas asomo en sus labios.

_ Mami dice que debes primero comer y después cepillarte los dientes_ le susurro quedo, pero todos pudieron escucharla.

_ No te preocupes, me encargare de que lo haga antes y después de comerse los dulces_ le dijo a la pequeña, pero su mirada no se despegaba de Serena.

La rubia se movió incomoda y tomo de la mano a su hija. Se despidió de las personas que estaban empezando a trabajar y salió de ahí. Darién sonrió, miro a su hijo que apretaba esa pequeña bolsa junto a su pecho como si fuera algo sagrado.

_ Vamos, por hoy termine_ se encamino a la salida. Dio unas últimas indicaciones y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento.

_ ¿Vas a venir de nuevo?_ le pregunto una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto.

_ Sí, me hare cargo en persona_ le dijo sin notar el brillo en su mirada.

Endimión no dijo más y con una gran sonrisa miro el paisaje que iban pasando. Darién por su parte pensaba en Serena, era tonto hacerlo cuando estaba claro que era una mujer casada. Hace tres años atrás la vio junto al que era su marido, un conocido se lo dijo cuando noto que la miraba intensamente.

Según le dijo era medico y era una de las personas que estaban ahí para presentar sus casos y pedir donaciones para colaborar con la investigación de estos. Saori le hizo casi un alboroto en esa ocasión, pero pudo sacarla antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Pero en cuanto llegaron a su casa ella empezó a insultarlo, a decirle un montón de tonterías y bebiendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Nunca imagino que ese altercado dejara ver por completo a la mujer con la que se había casado. En el fondo conservaba las esperanzas, de que en algún momento ella reflexionara.

_ ¿Y mi madre?_ pregunto de pronto Endimión_ ¿Iré con ella y los abuelos?

Darién no supo que decirle, después del divorcio Saori tenía derechos a visitas, pero bajo la supervisión de otra persona y no estaba seguro de dejarlo ir. El juez había dado una nueva orden de custodia compartida y que los padres de ella tenían que estar junto a ellos para poder permitirlo.

Los abuelos de Endimión lo querían, pero también estaba consciente de que estaban cegados por Saori y tenía miedo de que el niño saliera lastimado. Tendría que hablar con su abogado e intentar que el juez mantuviera las visitas vigiladas. No quería exponerlo a un nuevo rechazo o a las ideas que Saori metía en la mente de su pequeño.

No ahora que estaba logrando que su hijo se abriera un poco y no fuera tan reservado con sus emociones.

_ Veremos más adelante, aun falta para las vacaciones escolares y necesito hablar con tu madre primero_ dijo serio.

El pequeño solo asintió y volvió a mirar hacia la ventanilla. De reojo el pelinegro pudo ver que aun apretaba con fuerza la bolsita de dulces que le había dado la hija de Serena.

Sonrió para sí mismo, era ridículo pensar en ella cuando sabía perfectamente que era una mujer prohibida para él y que estaba seguro lo odiaba por lo sucedido años atrás. No la volvería a ver, tal vez simplemente trabajaba para la mujer que gano el regalo que había ofrecido su compañía.

Una vez terminado todo, iría de vacaciones era momento de hacerlo. Durante algún tiempo se encerró en sí mismo, en el trabajo y esto por poco le costaba lo que más quería. Si no hubiera sido por Molly que hablo claramente con él y dejándole ver que si no lo hacía ya perdería mucho más de lo que él pensaba.

Al llegar a su casa Endimión de inmediato bajo del auto y se dirigió a su habitación.

_ Recuerda que hasta que comas_ le dijo cuando estaba a medio camino de las escaleras.

_ Los voy a guardar_ se volvió para contestarle_ No me gustan mucho los dulces, no quise rechazarlos porque Rini se hubiera puesto triste.

_ Está bien_ dijo sintiéndose confundido ¿A qué niño no le gustaban los dulces? Sin analizarlo más se dirigió a la biblioteca y marco el numero de su oficina.

En cuanto Molly le contesto le dijo que se haría cargo del proyecto "Crown" y que le mandara toda la información sobre la dueña de este. En cuanto colgó encendió su computadora, en unos minutos pudo ver el mensaje que Molly le había mandado y ansioso lo abrió.

Miro el nombre de la dueña, desde cuando era propietaria de este lugar y que ofrecía ayuda a su comunidad ofreciendo desayunos gratis a familias de pocos recursos, Así como también ciertos días organizaba pequeños eventos para recaudar fondos y reparar un área de juegos que estaba en mal estado y representaba un peligro para los niños.

El condado no tenía los fondos suficientes y ella junto con otros vecinos había adoptado el parque para hacerse cargo personalmente. La ampliación y remodelación de su restaurante le haría tener más ingreso, de eso estaba seguro. La zona estaba convirtiéndose poco a poco en una que sería buena para invertir en pequeños negocios.

El mismo había pensado en ayudar en lo del parque cuando lo vio y bajo a que su hijo jugara un poco. Pero al verlo entendió porque estaba vacío y solo algunas personas solo paseaban por este sin prestarle atención al área de juegos infantiles. No sería mala idea hacerlo, después de todo sería un modo de acercarse a su hijo si lo hacía participe de este proyecto.

Miro el apellido de la señorita Unazuki y sintió un breve presentimiento.

_ _"Es el doctor Andrew Furuhata"_

El nombre se le quedo grabado, nunca entendió porque le daba tanta importancia. Había tenido otras mujeres en su vida, cuando sus caminos se cruzaron en dado momento no le importaba con quien estuvieran, eran cosa del pasado y no pensaba mas en ellas.

Pero con Serena había sido diferente y ahora con ese nombre ahí en su mente sin pensarlo más tecleo para buscarlo en internet.

Sus ojos devoraron toda la información, Andrew Furuhata era hermano de Unazuki y esposo de Serena, este había muerto en un accidente de auto hacia tres anos y el hospital donde trabajaba le rindió homenaje dándole su nombre al área de investigación para enfermedades congénitas.

Cerro la pagina y se quedo pensativo, negó con la cabeza y salió de ahí. No tenia caso pensar en algo que era del pasado, Serena era viuda ¿Pero eso qué? El tenía problemas con su hijo y debía enfocarse en ellos. Además ella podría bien tener una relación en estos momentos y no era participe de andar detrás de una mujer comprometida.

Subió las escaleras y sin pensar más en la rubia se propuso disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día para estar junto a Endimión.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Darién entro al área donde se estaba empezando la remodelación, tenían que tirar la pared que daba al otro local con cuidado. Ayer uno de los encargados dio el visto bueno y le dijo que no tendrían ningún problema al derrumbarla. Los cimientos eran estables y permitirían hacerlo sin ningún inconveniente.

Escucho ruido en la cocina y camino hacia allá. Esa área no tenían que tocarla y no quería tener ningún problema si sus hombres estaban ahí metiendo mano. Al entrar sin hacer ruido noto que Serena estaba encima de una caja y colocaba con cuidado un plástico por encima de uno de los estantes. Se bajo con cuidado, dando un paso hacia atrás se paso la manga por la frente y al levantar el brazo lo hizo también la camisa que llevaba anudada al frente. Justamente se paro debajo de sus pechos y dejo ombligo al aire.

Darién trago saliva, recordando perfectamente el contacto de la rubia, de sus caderas estrechas, de sus gemidos de pasión y la entrega que había en cada día que él estaba dentro de ella…gimió suave sintiendo que se ponía duro.

_ ¡Maldición!_ dijo entre dientes. No quería dar un espectáculo a la gente que está con ella. Se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, tenía que ponerse a trabajar y dejar de pensar en una mujer que el mismo decidió dejar ir.

Serena sonrió satisfecha, habían terminado. Mientras duraban las obras de remodelación tenía que ver que el polvo que estaría entrando en esa área no perjudicara tanto. Había cerrado las ventilas y espera que los plásticos también sirvieran para este propósito.

Agradeció a las chicas que trabajaban ahí y habían decidido ayudarla ese día. Se despidió de ellas en la puerta trasera de la cocina y cerro poniendo el seguro. Tomo su bolso y miro la hora, era casi tiempo de pasar por Rini a la guardería y se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Pero en cuanto salió a donde estaba trabajando los hombres de la constructora de inmediato noto la presencia del pelinegro. Eso la molesto, no tenia que notarlo…aunque Darién siempre fue un hombre que se destacaba por encima de los demás. Se despidió de ellos y salió sin mirar atrás, sin darse cuenta que la seguían al área del estacionamiento.

_ ¡Serena!_ gritaron detrás de ella y se volvió_ Disculpa, pero necesito hablar con la señorita Unazuki_ le dijo en cuanto la alcanzo.

_ Esta tomándose unas vacaciones, yo me estoy haciendo cargo_ le explico. Noto que dudaba un poco y espero a que le dijera para que la quería.

_ No es relacionado al restaurante_ por fin dijo_ Es sobre el parque_ señalo al área que se veía desde ahí_ Quiero ver que se necesita para formar parte de las personas que lo adoptaron.

Serena asintió, sabía que Darién en ocasiones realizaba obras en áreas predestinadas para los niños y adolescentes sin cobrar por sus servicios.

_ Tienes que ir a la alcaldía, ahí te pedirán que llenes unos papeles para que te comprometas_ sonrió_ Unazuki y los demás tienen ya un poco de dinero para los nuevos juegos, pero falta ver que alguien nos ayudara con lo del terreno y ver que fuera seguro para instalarlos.

_Me gustaría ayudar en eso y en un poco más_ le sonrió de vuelta_ Bueno, nos vemos y gracias_ se despidió de ella dejándola ahí un poco confundida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente abrió su auto y entro a este. Se dirigió de inmediato a la guardería donde su pequeña estaba, en cuanto llego la directora del lugar le sonrió. Cruzo unas palabras con ella y después se retiro, espero unos minutos en lo que daba la hora de salida.

En cuanto la vio esperándola se arrojo en sus brazos. Serena gustosa recibió los pequeños besos que le daba en todo su rostro, una vez que termino de hacerlo y de decirle cuanto la quería las dos salieron platicando sobre lo que harían el resto del día.

Rini era una nena muy despierta para su edad, estar algunos días en la guardería durante unas cuantas horas la hacía desenvolverse más rápido y tener confianza en ella misma. Tenía muchos amigos, pero notaba que en ciertos momentos se sentía sola.

Un ligero dolor en su pecho la hizo contener las lágrimas. A pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo aun dolía recordar la perdida que tuvo. Esa noche no solo perdió a Andrew, sino también al niño que esperaban…al mellizo de Rini. Tal vez también ella resentía esa perdida, ya que en ocasiones la notaba seria y un poco triste.

Miro a su pequeña que le comentaba sobre las actividades de ese día y le sonrió. No podía ponerse triste y derrumbarse, su niña la necesitaba y era su motor de vida para seguir adelante. Sin Rini estaba segura que se hubiera derrumbado por completo, ella era su todo y lo seria siempre.

Tan linda, tan delicada y tan parecida a su padre…el vivo recordatorio del hombre que amo, la pequeña de Andrew Furuhata.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando, convirtiéndose al final en las tres semanas en que la constructora Chiba se comprometió en entregar el restaurante completamente renovado. Serena reviso todo con detenimiento y sonrió satisfecha al ver que estaba tal y como lo había querido Unazuki.

_ Espero que sea de su agrado_ dijo uno de los arquitectos encargados_ El señor Chiba ya reviso todo y está satisfecho_ le entrego unos papeles_ Esperamos que usted y la señorita Unazuki también lo estén.

_ Todo es perfecto_ le dijo mientras le sonreía_ Cada lugar está perfectamente colocado estratégicamente y se que a mi cuñada le agradaran las ideas que implementaron.

_ Fueron del señor Chiba_ le sonrió devuelta_ Supo que necesitarían un área para los niños y jóvenes y pensó que sería bueno agregarlo.

Serena asintió, aunque dudo un poco cuando le plantearon los cambios al final estuvo de acuerdo. Después de todo Unazuki deseaba hacer todos estos cambios para que este fuera un restaurante familiar y que sirviera también en ciertas ocasiones para ofrecer reuniones o fiestas.

En cuanto terminaron de revisar todo el hombre se despidió de ella. Serena reviso la cocina donde ya estaban todo limpio y estaban colocando todo en su lugar para tenerlo listo cuando su cuñada regresara.

Sería una gran sorpresa para Unazuki cuando regresara de sus vacaciones, además estaba organizando todo para hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida y a la vez para celebrar la reapertura del lugar.

Aun no estaba segura de invitar a Darién, después de todo el había ayudado mucho en esto con sus ideas. Además hacia unos días atrás este estaba arreglando en persona el parque de enfrente y algunos vecinos lo ayudaban. Serena estaba consciente de que algunos ya lo veían como parte de la comunidad.

Definitivamente el pelinegro supo ganarse a toda esta gente, tambien le habían comentado que la constructora Chiba también se haría cargo de otras tareas para ayudar en otras obras.

Serena se asomo por una de las ventanas que daba directamente al parque, en unos días estaría listo y los niños podrían disfrutar del lugar. Cuando se reunió con la junta de vecinos supo que muchas madres estaban contentas de tener un lugar cercano donde llevar a sus niños a gastar esa energía que tenían. Los padres se mostraban satisfechos, ya que todos estuvieron ayudando en limpiar y preparar todo.

Solo faltaba arreglar los jardines que estaban alrededor y podrían abrirlo para todos. Su pequeña estaba muy contenta también y decía que esperaba ver a su amigo en el parque, para jugar con él. La rubia se sentía un poco confundida al ver a Rini tan encariñada con un niño que apenas conocía. Trato de no darle tanta importancia, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ayudar a las personas que trabajaban en la cocina.

En unas horas tenía que ir con Rini, la cual estaba al cuidado de la niñera y la cual tenía un compromiso más tarde. Sin pensar más en Darién decidió ponerse a trabajar, ya más adelante vería si lo invitaba o no a la pequeña fiesta que pensaba organizar.

.

.

.

Darién dejo la pala a un lado de la carretilla, se quito los guantes y los guardo en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Entrecerró los ojos para protegerlos del sol, hacía un calor infernal y todavía no era mediodía. Aun faltaba trabajo que hacer y aunque había empezado antes de las seis de la mañana tenía que dejar terminado para que echaran el cemento que faltaba.

Miro a su hijo que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol y pintaba con cuidado unos letreros que le había encargado. Esos días entre ellos dos se estaba creando un lazo de amistad, uno que nunca fue capaz de realizar por estar tan ocupado en el trabajo. Dejando de lado al pequeño que lo necesitaba tanto, a pesar de que este se mostrara en ocasiones tan frio y reservado.

_ ¿Qué haces?

Darién miro hacia donde venia la pequeña voz y sonrió al ver a la niña de Serena. Se seco el sudor y le sonrió, era una niña encantadora con unos ojos tan hermosos como los de la madre.

_ Estoy terminado de preparar este pequeño camino ¿Y tú?

_ Nada_ le sonrió. Su mirada de inmediato localizo a Endimión y lo miro_ ¿Puedo ir con Dimion?

_ ¿Y tu madre?_ le pregunto. Hasta ahora había notado que estaba sola.

_ Trabajando_ miro hacia atrás_ Pero Cere me cuida_ le señalo a la chica que se acercaba a ellos_ Le dije que te conocía y quería saludarte_ le sonrió.

El solo asintió y espero a que la chica se acercara. La saludo y se presento con ella, la joven le dijo que estaría cerca echándole un ojo a ambos niños y esperaba que no molestara ni ella ni la niña.

_ No hay problema, todo está ya terminado y no hay riesgo de que correteen un poco por ahí_ le dijo.

La joven sonrió y se dirigió junto con Rini hacia donde estaba su hijo. Atento miro cada reacción de su pequeño, el cual al verlas sonrió un poco. Se concentro en la niña que al parecer se ofreció a ayudarle, Cere se sentó junto a ellos y se dispuso a ayudar con esa tarea a Rini.

Siguió con lo suyo, una hora después sonrió satisfecho. Solo faltaba dos o tres detalles y estaría todo terminado. Miro a las tres figuras que sonreían y por primera vez en tanto tiempo vio como su hijo lo hacía tan abiertamente y sin retener la alegría que sentía.

Se apresuro y levanto todo, lo llevo a la camioneta y se cambio de camisa. Al levantar la vista hacia el restaurante vio a Serena que cruzaba la calle para ir a donde estaba. Con un pequeño gesto lo saludo y con una amplia sonrisa espero a que llegara a su lado, pero la rubia se encamino directamente hacia donde estaban los niños.

Un poco incomodo trato de encontrar explicación a los latidos acelerados de su corazón._ ¡Maldición! El no era ningún adolescente y Serena no tenía ningún interés en él_ se dijo mentalmente mientras se apresura a llegar a su lado. Al ir llegando a donde se encontraban pudo observar que su hijo la miraba embelesado cuando esta levanto a la pequeña para depositar muchos besos en las mejillas de la niña.

En lo profundo de su corazón sintió que algo se removía y maldijo una vez más a la mujer que pensó formaría parte de su vida. Saori había dejado una profunda marca en el corazón de Endimión y a pesar de intentarlo todo esta seguía envenenando al pequeño en contra de el.

Saori siempre encontraba la manera de hacerle entender a Endimión que no era amado, que simplemente fue un error en la vida de ellos. El intentaba de todos los modos posibles hacerle ver que no era cierto, pero la semilla plantada en su pequeño corazón tenía tiempo colocada ahí.

Suspiro derrotado, se aferro tanto a una ilusión que no vio el daño que le estaba causando a su hijo. Nunca pudo doblegarlo, hacerlo a su modo y como consecuencia de esto Saori deposito todo ese odio en el hijo de ambos.

_ Preparamos un poco de comida_ la voz de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos_ Pod…

_ Endimión, deja todo eso_ la interrumpió y miro a su hijo que se puso serio_ Mañana los colocaremos, tenemos que irnos.

_ Los estoy invitando_ la rubia lo miro molesta_ Hay helado si terminan todo_ se volvió hacia los niños ignorando al pelinegro.

_ ¡Si!_ emocionada Rini se levanto y tomo la mano de Endimión para empezar a jalarlo en dirección del restaurante.

_ Me iré adelantando con ellos_ dijo Cere.

Serena solo asintió y miro como Darién empezaba a levantar los objetos que estaba utilizando su hijo hacia unos momentos. Se agacho ella también para ayudarle, no sabía cómo tomar el tema de la invitación. Una parte de ella se negaba, después de todo lo que hizo fue porque ofreció sus servicios por una causa benéfica y no tenía ningún compromiso con él.

Pero por otro lado sabía que Unazuki desearía tenerlo ahí para agradecerlo todo lo que hizo. No solo en el restaurante, sino también por el parque. Tenía que reconocer que sin su ayuda el proyecto del área de juegos para los niños hubiera tardado mucho tiempo.

_ Ofreceré una pequeña fiesta para celebrar lo del restaurante_ le dijo poniéndose de pie. No quería pensarlo mas_ También para darle la bienvenida a mi cuñada.

_ Sera un placer asistir_ sonrió.

Darién por fin pudo verla con detenimiento y pensó que tendría que haber una ley que impidiera a las mujeres ir vestidas de aquella manera. Llevaba pantalones cortados que dejaban expuestas unas piernas interminables y bronceadas. Además una camisa que dejaba parte de su vientre al descubierto, su pelo debajo de una gorra y la visera le hacía sombra en los ojos.

_Bien, entonces vayamos a comer_ tomo los dos botes de pintura que estaban en el piso y dejo que Darién aventara lo demás en un bote vacio.

En cuanto dejaron todo en la parte trasera de la camioneta y caminaron juntos sin decirse nada hacia el restaurante. Ella abrió la puerta y el pelinegro de inmediato noto la risa de su hijo, reía feliz y miro como la hija de Serena le hacía gestos mientras se ponía una cuchara en la nariz.

_ Vez, puedo tenerla sin sujetarla_ le dijo la pequeña mientras la mantenía aun sujeta la cuchara con sus dedos.

_ No es cierto_ le dijo sonriendo el niño_ La tienes agarrada.

_ No, es para que no se caiga_ lo miro seria_ Es para equi...li...barla.

_ Equilibrarla_ corrigió Cere mientras les sonreía a ambos.

_ ¡Ya llegamos!_ anuncio Serena mientras entraba a la cocina_ Comamos todos acá_ dijo un rato después y sacaba una charola con unos bocadillos_ Mas tarde daremos una última pasada_ les dijo al personal que empezaron a acomodar todo.

_ Iré a asearme un poco_ Darién miro sus manos sucias.

_ Ven, te llevare al aseo de la oficina de Unazuki_ le dijo.

El pelinegro la siguió y una vez dentro este entro al amplio baño se dispuso a hacerlo. Serena en lo tanto acomodo unos papeles y sin poder evitarlo lo observo, Darién había dejado la puerta abierta y miro como se enjabonaba las manos grandes y bronceadas. Reprimió un estremecimiento al recordar la fuerza de esas manos, de su suavidad y su tacto.

Darién se inclino un poco y se echo agua en la cara y el cuello, luego gruño satisfecho y sacudió la cabeza buscando a tientas algo con que secarse. Ese simple gesto hizo que Serena sintiera un cosquilleo en el abdomen. Agarró una toalla y la dejó en sus manos.

El se volvió para agradecerlo, pero se quedo inmóvil al ver que ella lo miraba fijamente. Algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica saltó cuando las miradas se encontraron, algo tan potente, que despertó todos los nervios del cuerpo de Serena...sintiendo por primera vez desde hacía mucho algo que había enterrado muy dentro de ella. Sin pensarlo agarro una esquina de la toalla y le seco una gota que se deslizaba por la sien del pelinegro.

El pelinegro permaneció quieto, sabía que era un gesto impulsivo...pero el roce de sus dedos en su piel le altero las entrañas. Un vuelco en su corazón y la temperatura de la sangre le subió, hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer lo tocaba así. Se había olvidado de la ternura que podía transmitir un simple gesto. Cerró los ojos y le agarro la muñeca, quería prolongar esa caricia. Sintió la suavidad de su piel, el pulso acelerado debajo de sus dedos y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos labios un poco separados y unos ojos que lo miraba sorprendidos y con… ¿Anhelo? Se llevo los dedos a los labios y ella abrió aun mas los ojos, el color azul de sus ojos se oscurecieron y Darién sintió la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de amarla como lo había hecho en el pasado... de fundirse dentro de ella y no dejarla ir jamás.

_ ¡No!_ grito ella y se separo de inmediato.

_ Lo siento_ dijo él mientras se volvía hacia el lavado y se aferraba a este.

_ No...Yo...no pasa nada_ dijo al fin_ Te esperamos afuera_ le dijo que salió sin esperar respuesta.

Cuando por fin pudo controlarse, Darién salió y vio que todos estaban ya sentados. En cuanto se unió a ellos todos empezaron a comentar sobre lo que se haría el día de la reapertura y la bienvenida para Unazuki. También agradecieron a Darién todo el trabajo realizado, no solo en el restaurante si no también en el parque.

La mayoría vivía en esa zona y estaba dispuesto a ayudar si se necesitaba manos extras para los demás proyectos que tenía en mente la constructora Chiba. Darién se sintió por primera vez relajado y contento, miro de soslayo a su hijo y noto que este también se divertía y conversaba fluidamente con Rini y Cere.

Cuando fue hora de despedirse pudo notar que su hijo no quería hacerlo. Darién cerró los ojos ante el dolor, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Endimión mantenía esa sonrisa que iluminaba su cara y el terminaba con ella con unas simples palabras.

Pero no podía quedarse eternamente ahí, todo estaba terminado en un máximo de dos días se finalizaría lo del parque y no verían mas a esas personas. El pensaba poner personal a trabajar en pequeños proyectos que se realizarían ahí como una ayuda a la comunidad y el irse de vacaciones junto a Endimión.

En tan pocos días y en esos pequeños encuentros su hijo se había encariñado con esa pequeña. Y no era ningún ciego al no ver que Endimión también veía de un modo diferente a Serena y eso definitivamente lo tenía un poco nervioso.

Entre la remodelación de restaurante y la del parque tuvo ocasiones donde pudo convivir con ellas y su hijo poco a poco empezó una amistad con Rini. Y de que Endimión viera más de cerca la relación entre madre e hija, una relación que desgraciadamente el no tuvo con la suya.

_ Vamos, mañana tenemos un poco de trabajo_ le dijo. Endimión simplemente asintió y arrastro los pies para ir con su padre.

_ Rini me dijo que podaran y arreglaran su jardín_ el pequeño miro a Serena_ Si necesitan ayuda, yo puedo hacerlo.

La rubia noto que lo decía con esperanza y no pudo negarse, a pesar de querer mantenerse alejado lo más posible de Darién.

_ Si tu padre te da permiso_ le dijo.

Darién por su parte miraba incrédulo a su hijo ¡No podía ser posible! Pero al ver su rostro serio ante la espera de su respuesta no pudo más que ceder.

_Si me das tu dirección, lo dejare en tu casa como eso de las nueve _ miro como su hijo sonreía resplandeciente y asentía entusiasmado.

Serena sonrió también ante el chillido de alegría de su hija, esta de inmediato llevo a Endimión a un rincón para contarle un montón de cosas. Su pequeña quería tener su propio espacio para sembrar las flores que ella quisiera y mañana tenía tiempo de hacerlo y darle ese gusto.

Darién salió del establecimiento con una extraña sensación. La pequeña Rini estaba causando cambios en Endimión, pero notaba que Serena con su manera de ser con ella era lo que más tenía a su hijo confundido, pero a la vez anhelante.

Sin saber que pensar subió a la camioneta y arranco, miro a su pequeño que esta vez sonreía más ampliamente y si era posible tarareaba la canción que en ese momento sonaba en la radio. Sonriendo el también empezó a cantar y miro a su hijo que empezaba a reír.

Solo la música, la risa y una nueva esperanza se perdió por el sonido del trafico mientras ellos se perdían entre este. Mañana seria un nuevo día y sabían que sería grandioso.

* * *

**Bueno, como pudieron ver Serena tuvo su pequeño milagro. Rini es la personita que la ayudo a sobrevivir la perdida de su amado Andrew y el niño. La melliza de ese angelito que de alguna manera milagrosamente protegió a su hermanita ese día.**

**Y el destino los ha unido de nuevo y al parecer Rini siente un gran cariño por Endimión. **

**Darién y Serena sienten algo aun, pero nuestro querido pelinegro es quien mas lo hace.**

**¿Sera que se está dando cuenta de lo que perdió?**

**A las que tienen cuenta ya les conteste algunas de sus dudas.**

**Y a las que no...**

**VAMPIREPRINCESSM:** jajajaja...Linda tranquila, Darien tendrá su merecido o al menos vera que lo que el eligió como la mujer perfecta nunca lo fue. Además de que ahora mas que nunca se dará cuenta de lo que dejo ir en el pasado. Gracias por comentar.

**Sandra:** Si, asi es. En la vida real hay mujeres u hombres que no les importan los hijos. Usarlos es una manera de lastimar a los demás o para poder controlarlos. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y la pequeña sorpresa de que Serena no perdiera todo ese día.

**Cintia:** Darién sufre, al haber escogido a una mujer perfecta o pensando que lo era; metió en ese infierno a un inocente y eso es lo que lo esta consumiendo en la culpa. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Sonia de Chiba: **Espero que te guste la pequeña sorpresa, Serena no perdió todo esa noche. Un pequeño milagro la hizo vivir y tener fuerza para la perdida que tuvo. Gracias por comentar.

**Guest:** Si, una felicidad completa es imposible...por mas que uno lo desee. Espero que te gustara la pequeña sorpresa, ahora entenderás porque la imagen de la nena. Serena no lo perdió todo, tuvo un motivo y razón para no hundirse ante una gran perdida. Gracias por comentar.

**Maricela: **Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por su tiempo para leer mis historias y de comentarlas. Espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Deseándote también muchas alegrías y bendiciones siempre. Gracias por comentar.

**karicasak: **Saludos linda, feliz año nuevo lleno de muchas alegrías y bendiciones. Gracias, gracias, gracias...es un honor ver que las historias sean de su agrado para volver a leerlas una vez mas. Es la ventaja de escribir, puedes hacerlo un santo o un villano, un tonto o un listillo, un poco tímido o todo un galán, esperando que la personalidad que uno le da sea una que les llegue al corazón. Mmmm, veremos que pasa con ellos...aunque no se necesita que Serena lo haga sufrir. Al ver a su hijo tan lejano y herido es suficiente para cualquiera que baso su matrimonio en una ilusión y no en el amor. Gracias por comentar.

**dary: **Bueno, solito esta sufriendo...solito se metio en un matrimonio que pensó seria perfecto y ahí están las consecuencias...un hijo que piensa que no lo quieren ninguno de sus padres. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.

**Bueno, me despido.**

**Imágenes en mi Facebook ( Christy de Chiba ) donde tengo imágenes de esta historia y las demás en sus correspondiente álbumes . Así como también un enlace para mi blog donde también subo esta historia, alternándola con las imágenes adecuadas para darle mas "color" por así decirlo.**

**Millones de gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Que tengan un lindo día.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mía, con mas ideas de aquí y de allá.**

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO SEIS.**

A las nueve en punto, como le había dicho a Serena estuvo frente a la casa de ella. Miro que pasando la cerca que rodeaba la casa estaban ambas agachadas en una especia de huerta o algo parecido con los dedos hundidos en la tierra, sus sonrisas llegaron hasta ellos y su hijo de inmediato apuro el paso para estar con ellas.

Al escuchar que la pequeña puerta de la cerca se abría, ambas levantaron la cabeza y los miraron. La sonrisa de Rini ante la presencia de Endimión fue indescriptible, de inmediato se levanto y corrió a su encuentro.

_ ¡Dimion! Mira, mi mami ya nos dejo todo listo_ lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta donde estaba Serena.

_ Buenos días_ saludo el pequeño serio.

_ Buen día_ sonrió Serena ante la seriedad del chico_ Buenos días_ saludo a Darién que llegaba junto a ellos.

_ Buenos días_ sus miradas se encontraron y estuvo a punto de tambalearse al recordar imágenes del pasado. Los pechos abundantes, la cintura estrecha, la delicada curva de sus caderas, la forma de entregarse de ella. Paró en seco al ver que estaba pensando en cosas que ya no podían ser, además de que tenía que resolver algo _ Serena…yo…_ la miro dudando.

_ ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? _ pregunto.

_ Tengo un problema en la oficina y sé que prometí dejar que Endimión les ayudara…pero…

Serena miro a ambos niños y que ya empezaban a trabajar en el pequeño espacio que sería de Rini para sus flores. Pudo notar que Endimión los miraba de reojo, algo serio y tenso.

_ Puedes dejarlo aquí_ se volvió hacia el_ Por mí no hay problema cuidarlo en lo que tú ves ese asunto.

_ Me tardare un poco y…_ El pelinegro la miro y luego miro a su hijo que lo observaba junto con la pequeña_ Esta bien_ dijo al fin_ ¡Endimión! Obedece a Serena por favor.

Endimión con una sonrisa radiante asintió.

_Lo prometo_ le dijo y siguió ayudando a Rini.

_ Tratare de resolver esto pronto_ le dijo antes de salir hacia su auto.

_ Ya te dije que no hay problema, ve sin ningún pendiente_ le sonrió.

Darién asintió y abordo su auto, por la ventanilla miro a tres personas que eran iluminadas por el sol de la mañana mientras reían sobre algo que dijo la pequeña Rini. Una pequeña punzada se alojo en su corazón al ver la escena, pensando si esta imagen era un regalo o un castigo por cómo había actuado.

.

.

.

_ ¿Dónde dejaste a Endimión?_ pregunto Molly al verlo salir del ascensor_ Me dijiste que la persona que lo cuidaba no podría el día de hoy.

_ Esta con Serena_ le dijo simplemente y entro a su oficina.

La peli castaña de inmediato lo siguió sorprendida ante lo que le dijo y lo miro sin creerlo.

_ ¿Serena? ¿Serena Tsukino? _ pregunto.

_ Si, es cuñada de la señorita Unazuki Furuhata.

_ ¡La del proyecto!_ dijo sorprendida, al verlo asentir sonrió_ Vaya, sí que es pequeño el mundo ¿Y como esta?

_ Bien, al parecer estuvo casada y tiene una hija_ encendió su portátil.

_ Vi el informe sobre ese proyecto_ se quedo pensando_ No pensé que Serena también formara parte de este.

El pelinegro la miro, en cada trabajo que hacían trataban de conocer al cliente. Lo hacían para saber sus gustos y lo que esperaban de lo que pedían al diseñar y construir un edificio, parque o lugar recreativo. A veces necesitaban saber de sus clientes como si los conocieran de años.

_ Ella simplemente le ayuda en lo que está de vacaciones, al parecer aprovecho para tomar unas y regresar de lleno a su trabajo_ dijo.

_ Es comprensible, la señorita Furuhata ha dado tanto a esa comunidad sin tomar descanso desde que abrió ese restaurante_ sonrió Molly. Al ir leyendo los informes se alegro de que ella ganara ese premio_ Espero poder ir a verla después, dale mi teléfono y dile que me llame.

_ Lo hare_ sonrió al ver a su asistente_ ¿Cómo están Neflyte y Axel?_ pregunto por el marido de ella y su hijo.

_ De locos_ dio un largo suspiro_ Axel está muy animado con eso del campamento de verano que nos tiene dando vueltas de estarlo escuche y escuche de todo lo que hará.

Darién sonrió al verla, el pequeño Axel era todo para ellos dos. En algunas ocasiones Endimión convivía con él, pero su hijo era un poco serio y Axel tenia en ocasiones otros intereses a los de el.

_ Bueno, empecemos con esto_ le dijo_ Serena me está haciendo favor de cuidarlo, pero tampoco quiero abusar.

Molly asintió, salió de la oficina y regreso con unos planos, notas y algunas fotos del edificio que les estaba dando problemas debido al mal tiempo y la exigencia de los dueños para entregarlo en cierta fecha estipulada.

Darién hablo con ellos, ofreció un descuento y se disculpo con todo lo sucedido. Pero no cedería en forzar los trabajos si el tiempo no se los permitía. Ante todo velaba por la seguridad de sus obreros y no daría un paso atrás a pesar de que los clientes no querían ceder tampoco.

Las horas fueron pasando y al fin llegaron a un acuerdo. Molly se despidió de él y le recordó de nuevo que le diera su teléfono a Serena, quería saber de ella y lo que había hecho en esos años.

Darién solo asintió y arreglo todo para irse. Estaba por salir cuando su celular sonó, al mirar la pantalla vio de quien se trataba: Era su abogado.

_ Diga_ contesto

__ Señor Chiba_ se noto la tensión al otro lado de la línea_ Necesito verlo, tenemos un problema con lo de la custodia de su hijo._

_ Bien, en una media hora estaré en su despacho_ le dijo y colgó.

Suspiro pensando en un tiempo de su pasado, en uno que lo hizo escoger ese camino que ahora le estaba costando no su felicidad, si no la de su pequeño. Una que por más que intentaba, no podía alcanzarla.

.

.

.

**Reino Unido, treinta años atrás…**

__ Eres un idiota_ lo miro con desprecio mientras le daba una bofetada arrojándolo al piso ante la fuerza de esta_ Nadie te quiere ¡Nadie!_ escupió a un lado del pequeño cuerpo_ ¡Levántate y ve por lo que te encargue!_ le grito mientras le arrojaba unas monedas._

_El pequeño se levanto y miro con temor a su progenitor. Tomo rápidamente las monedas del piso y salió corriendo del que era su hogar. Camino despacio mientras que a cada paso que daba trataba de contener el llanto por el dolor de la golpiza que le había dado su padre._

_Cruzo con cuidado las calles y se detuvo en la tienda donde su padre compraba su licor. Pero antes de entrar miro un elegante auto en la acera de enfrente y con mucha curiosidad se acerco. A través del ventanal miro a un hombre con su familia, vio como le sonreía a la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada color rosa. _

_La mujer le sonrió con ternura al hombre a su lado que le ayudaba con tan preciada carga. Miro un bebe sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de los mimos de ambos padres. _

_Sin darse cuenta entro al establecimiento, necesitaba verlos de cerca, ver que todo era real. Escucho como el encargado se desvivía por atenderlos_ Seguramente gente muy rica_ pensó mientras se escondía detrás de unas telas. Los miro salir entre risas y ahí supo lo que quería._

_¡Una familia! Una donde siempre hubiera sonrisas y ese tipo de amor. Embelesado siguió mirando mientras el hombre ponía con sumo cuidado al bebe en la sillita que estaba en el asiento trasero del auto. Siguió mirando hasta que el vehículo se perdió de su vista._

__ ¡Qué demonios!_ se escucho un grito._

__ ¡Ah!_ gimió cuando sintió un jalón de orejas._

__ ¡Sal de mi tienda!_ sin consideración el dueño lo saco del establecimiento y se limpio las manos en cuanto lo soltó_ ¡Muchacho asqueroso!_ lo barrio con la mirada y sin decir más volvió a entrar mientras decía un montón de cosas._

__ ¡Era muy hermosa!_ susurro mientras se sobaba la oreja. El jalón no era nada comparado con lo que le hacia su padre._

__ Si, la baronesa de Greenwich es una mujer muy hermosa_ dijo un hombre que estaba a un lado de él_ El Barón la adora, así como también a la pequeña_ le sonrió al notar que seguía mirando hacia donde se fue el auto de ellos_ Una familia muy querida en el valle y respetada._

__ Algún día tendré lo que él tiene_ dijo serio._

__ Muchacho, simplemente enfócate en tener una buena vida_ miro con pena al pequeño_ Ni tú, ni yo podemos aspirar a algo tan lejano e inalcanzable._

__ Lo tendré_ lo miro esta vez. No dejo de mirar ese camino, esa imagen se quedo grabada en su mente y corazón. No descansaría hasta alcanzar esa felicidad, ese amor del cual fue testigo_ ¡Yo lo tendré!_

_Sin decir más fue a comprar lo que su padre le había encargado. Se apresuro a llegar a su casa y con temor entro. Espero que estuviera dormido, para poder dejarle su botella a un lado y no tener que soportar sus insultos o en el peor de los casos una nueva golpiza._

__ ¿Dónde demonios estabas?_ una figura impotente se levanto de entre la oscuridad de la habitación._

__ Fu…fui por tu vino_ le dijo mientras sacaba de prisa la botella para dejarla a su alcance._

__ ¡Tardaste mucho!_ grito mientras se la arrebataba_ Eres un inútil, por lo mismo tu madre se marcho_ la abrió con desesperación para darle un buen trago_ Esa maldita mujer_ dijo entre dientes._

_El pequeño pelinegro lo miro mientras retrocedía a un rincón de la casa. Observo cómo se terminaba la botella mientras en el proceso maldecía una y otra vez su suerte. De vez en cuando lo miraba y él se abrazaba aun mas a sí mismo, intentando no hacer ni un solo movimiento. _

_Su padre poco a poco se fue durmiendo y en esos breves momentos de tranquilidad imagino una hermosa casa, una mujer le sonreía con ternura mientras lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y detrás de ella unos niños corrían felices a su encuentro. _

_¡Lo tendría! ¡Lo conseguiría!_

**Actualidad…**

Darién cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se recargaba en la pared. Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía esos recuerdos, había decidido enterrarlos en lo hondo de su alma. Se juro jamás permitir que las palabras de su padre lo hiciera débil ni lo alejara del camino que decidió tomar.

Respirando hondo trato de no pensar más en su padre, no deseaba hacerlo…ni ahora ni nunca.

.

.

.

_ Mami ¿Podemos ponerles agua?_ pregunto Rini.

_ Solo un poco_ le dijo mientras ella terminaba de levantar las hojas del jardín_ En lo que terminan aquí, yo me pondré a preparar la comida.

_ ¡Espagueti!_ la pequeña pidió_ Endimión también quiere_ sonrió mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño pelinegro.

_ Bueno, eso será_ asintió. Los dejo solos y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Una vez que dejo sus zapatos sucios en la entrada se lavo las manos. Se dispuso a cocinar la pasta y tomo las cosas para preparar también la salsa para esta. Miro por la ventana de la cocina que daba exactamente hacia donde estaban los niños. Rini estaba siguiendo una mariposa y Endimión la seguía, vigilando que no se lastimara. El pequeño era muy protector con su hija y eso la tenía algo incomoda.

Rini era una niña muy abierta con sus emociones, decía lo que sentía y pensaba. Verla tan entusiasmada con Endimión le daba temor a que el día que tuvieran que partir su hija sufriera esa separación.

Había permanecido en ese lugar porque le dolía irse de la casa donde convivió tanto con Andrew, además de que Unazuki necesito su ayuda durante un tiempo y ella no podía dejarla…no cuando ella la apoyo tanto cuando sufrió ese accidente.

Pero su cuñada ya tenía quien le ayudara, tenía sus proyectos y el restaurante que siempre deseo. Ahora ella tenía que volver para estar junto a su familia, sus padres se habían instalado en Alsacia y esperaban que ella, junto con Rini lo hiciera también.

Solo esperaba que Unazuki terminara por tener su restaurante listo y con los proyectos ya un poco avanzados para poder hacerlo. Sería cuestión de unos cuantos meses para poder partir y Unazuki podría visitarlas durante sus tiempos libres. Tenía gente de confianza que podría apoyarla en ese sentido para que ella viajara libremente.

Pero ver a su pequeña tan unida a Endimión le hacía ver que esos planes serian un poco complicados. No entendía como en tan poco tiempo, con tan breves encuentros su hija estuviera tan encariñada con el hijo de Darién.

Siguió en lo suyo, tratando de no pensar tan negativo. Su hija lo extrañaría, pero al estar junto a sus abuelos olvidaría.

_ Me gustaría tenerla_ dijo la pequeña mirando a la mariposa volar_ Pero no sería justo.

_ Puedo dibujarte una_ Endimión sonrió y se acerco a su lado.

_ ¿En serio?_ lo miro emocionada.

_Si, mi padre dice que dibujo bien_ miro a la mariposa para grabar en su mente los colores de esta_ Puede intentarlo.

_ ¡Sí, que bien!_ lo abrazo.

Endimión se tenso un poco y se relajo poco a poco. Miro a la pequeña que no lo soltaba y pensó porque tenía todas estas sensaciones.

_ Sera mejor que acabemos de sembrar las semillas en tu jardín_ le dijo.

Rini solo asintió y lo tomo de la mano para ir junto con él hasta el lugar donde estaban trabajando. Mientras ella platicaba de algunas cosas Endimión miraba la pequeña casa de un solo piso. No era nada comparado con la mansión donde vivía con su padre, pero podía darse cuenta que era…acogedora.

Siguió cavando para que Rini depositara las semillas. Ella quería verlas crecer, no quiso plantar las que su madre le había comprado. Sonrió al ver su gesto decidido y que no acepto un no por respuesta. Pero al parecer la señora Furuhata sabía que esto pasaría, porque entro a su casa y salió con una bolsa llena de varias semillas.

Los minutos fueron pasando y un rico olor les llego a donde estaban. Miro como la madre de Rini se asomaba por la ventana y les dijo que todo estaba listo. Les indico que fueran a la parte de atrás, se quitaran los zapatos y que se lavaran bien las manos.

En cuanto entro a la casa noto que estaba bien decorada, era como esas revistas donde se veía a una familia feliz y la casa tenía ese ambiente hogareño.

_ ¡Aquí niños!_ les dijo Serena desde el interior de la cocina.

_ Ven, Dimion_ la pequeña rubia lo guio hasta ahí.

_ Espero que te guste_ le dijo Serena al pequeño_ A Rini le encanta la pasta y este platillo es su favorito.

El niño solo asintió y se acerco a la isla de la cocina para sentarse en el pequeño desayunador. Rini miro con ansias su comida y sin esperar más empezó a comer, el solo sonrió al ver como devoraba la comida.

Miro como la madre de ella la miraba con ternura y se sintió un poco incomodo ante lo que podía notar y que no podía tener. Sin decir nada empezó a comer, sintiendo de pronto algo raro en su corazón.

Estaba platicando sobre algunas cosas, más bien el estaba escuchando a madre e hija cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Serena fue a abrir la puerta y por la mirilla de esta vio que se trataba de Darién. La abrió y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

_ Apenas se sentaron a comer_ le dijo y cerro cuando estuvo adentro_ Ven, es por aquí_ lo dirigió hasta donde estaban los niños y tomo un plano_ ¿Quieres un poco?

Darién la miro y después a su hijo, pudo notar que su sonría que compartía con la pequeña antes de entrar se borro de sus labios.

_Si, si no es molestia_ se acerco un poco y miro a la niña que estaba un poco manchada de espagueti.

_ Acabamos todo_ dijo de pronto la pequeña.

_ Qué bueno_ miro a su hijo que permanecía serio_ ¿Cómo estuvo todo? ¿Te portaste bien?

_ Claro que lo hizo_ dijo Serena un poco seria. El niño era muy educado y le molestaba que Darién siempre cuestionara el comportamiento del pequeño cuando estaba con ellas _ Ayudo con todo y nos dijo como ponerlas adecuadamente_ miro al pequeño se noto se sonrojaba un poco.

_ ¿En serio?_ pregunto un poco sorprendido Darién.

_Busque en internet_ dijo quedo, pero todos lo escucharon.

_Me alegro_ sonrió Serena_ Yo la verdad no tenía idea, compre algunas flores para sembrarlas_ miro a su hija_ Pero cierta señorita insistió en poner semillas.

_ Quiero verlas crecer_ le dijo su niña seria.

_ Las veras_ le aseguro.

_ Dimion ya termino, podemos ir a mi cuarto_ se levanto de su lugar.

_Primero deja te lavo_ la abrazo y con cuidado le lavo las manos y limpio un poco el rostro. Sin ser consciente de las dos personas detrás de ellas que las miraban con interés.

En cuanto termino y la puso de nuevo en el piso Rini arrastro a Endimión hacia fuera de la cocina mientras hablaba como cotorra. Endimión la escucha a medias porque estaba fijándose en algunas fotos colgadas en la pared, en cada una de ellas se veía a todos sonriendo.

_Este es el cuarto de mamá_ le señalo una habitación_ Esta es la mía, mi mami dice que escogió esta porque entra el sol y eso nos haría darnos cuenta de lo hermoso de cada día.

Endimión sonrió, sabía que era cierto. La luz natural que entraba por la ventaba le daba al cuarto un hermoso toque que lo hacía desear estar ahí y disfrutar del calor que irradiaba el sol que entraba.

_ ¿Es tu padre?_ tomo una foto donde se veía a la madre de Rini junto a un hombre rubio.

_Si_ sonrió mientras le mostraba otra foto_ Esta soy yo.

El tomo la foto, dejando con cuidado la otra que tenía en su mano en su lugar. Rini estaba muy pequeña ahi , noto que no tenía ninguna con su madre en ese tiempo. Molly tenia varias con Axel recién nacido en su escritorio.

_ No sales con tu madre_ le dijo. El tenía una, solo una donde salía con su madre. Pero esta foto solo fue para una revista de sociales donde se mostraba a la familia Chiba_ Solo esa_ señalo una donde se veía un poco mas grande Rini.

_ Mi mami estaba malita_ su mirada se entristeció un poco.

_ ¿Enferma?_ la miro confundido.

_ De tristeza_ le dijo sin saber cómo decirle_ Tía Unazuki dijo que mami estuvo muy triste por mi hermanito.

_ ¿Tienes un hermano?_ miro a su alrededor, buscando una señal de lo que le decía Rini.

_ Sí, pero está ahora en el cielo_ dijo sonriendo un poco triste.

El solo asintió y le pregunto de otra cosa, no quería verla así. Ella de inmediato le mostro sus juguetes y los dibujos que hacía en la guardería.

Darién miro a la rubia que lavaba los platos que habían usado. Era un poco extraño estar ahí con ella después de tanto tiempo.

_ Siento lo de tu esposo_ le dijo de pronto.

_ Gracias_ dijo un poco después.

_ Tu hija es muy linda.

_ Es igual a su padre_ se volvió y sonrió.

_No lo creo, tiene mucho de ti_ la miro detenidamente.

_Bueno…yo…_ incomoda se movió_ Tiene algo de mí, pero sin duda tiene mucho de Andrew.

Darién asintió, era un poco incomodo platicar con ella. Después de la forma en que se separaron nunca pensó verla de nuevo. Su mirada vago por la cocina, incapaz de seguir mirándola.

Serena por su parte no sabía que decirle. El hombre que en el pasado simplemente la dejo porque en su vida solo podía entrar una mujer con clase y no la tonta secretaria con la que mantenía un romance fuera de la oficina.

Lo odio por un tiempo, su mundo por un momento se tambaleo. Pero Andrew llego a su vida cuando mas lo necesito, siempre estuvo ahí a pesar de rechazarlo una y otra vez. La conquisto y amo como a nadie, eso era algo que en parte le hacía ver el ser humano que tenía enfrente y no al hombre que la había lastimado. Tal vez la hubiera lastimado, pero eso también motivo que se diera una oportunidad con un hombre que amo profundamente. Porque estaba segura que si hubiera estado con Darién en ese tiempo, jamás habría mirado a Andrew ni sentido nada por el.

Sus ojos mostraban un profundo pesar, era evidente que la relación con su hijo no era muy buena_ ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ellos? ¿Por qué Endimión de un momento a otro cambiaba su estado de humor? _ se preguntaba en ocasiones.

En la vida todo se paga, pero de alguna forma Serena no encontró consuelo en el sufrimiento de él. Menos cuando un inocente también sufría por las consecuencias de los actos de uno.

_Sera mejor que nos vayamos_ dijo Darién rompiendo el silencio que había inundado el lugar_ Ya es tarde y tendrás cosas que hacer.

La rubia solo asintió, era mejor que lo hicieran. No quería tenerlo más en su casa, en su espacio donde tenía sus sentimientos bajo control. Salió de la cocina y llamo a los niños, ellos caminaron por el pasillo un minuto después para reunirse con ellos en la puerta principal.

Endimión tomo el suéter que su padre le extendía y agradeció a Serena la comida que le había ofrecido.

_Al contrario, gracias a ti por ayudarnos_ le sonrió con ternura.

_Dimion vendrá luego a verlas como van_ dijo Rini de pronto con una gran sonrisa.

Los planes de Serena de mantener la distancia con Darién empezaban a desmoronarse. Pensaba que simplemente lo vería una vez más en la pequeña bienvenida que le estaba preparando a Unazuki y después de eso "Adiós, señor Chiba". Pero ahí estaba su pequeña niña diciéndole que el hijo del hombre que no quería ver nunca más en su vida, vendría de nuevo a su casa.

_ Si no hay problema_ Darién de inmediato dijo. Le sonrió a Serena un poco incomodo_ Por cierto, Molly me pidió que te diera su numero_ recordó de pronto el encargo de su amiga y secretaria.

_ ¿Cómo esta?_ pregunto emocionada. Molly había sido una buena amiga en el tiempo que trabajo junto a ella y le gustaría saber cómo estaba_ ¿Y su niño?

_ Te pasare su numero_ sonrió mas ampliamente al verla así. En cuanto se lo dio miro a su hijo el cual estaba serio mirándolos a ambos.

_Nos vamos_ dijo fríamente mientras abría la puerta sin esperarlo

Darién se despidió de ellas y siguió a su hijo. No entendía porque de pronto se portaba así con Serena, cuando sabía perfectamente que Rini le caía muy bien. En cuanto arranco trato de mostrarse alegre y le platico lo que harían durante sus vacaciones que estaban cerca.

_ Me gusta la casa de Rini_ dijo sin mirarlo.

_Nuestra casa también es hermosa_ sin mirarlo siguió manejando.

_ Aja_ fue todo lo que dijo.

Darién no entendía por qué le decía eso su hijo, pero cuando llegaron a casa se dio cuenta el porqué. Su casa reflejaba la forma en que se sentía: vacio. Su casa parecía sin vida y tampoco invitaba a ella.

La casa de Serena era todo lo contrario, desde que la veía uno a lo lejos se podía notar el amor con que cuidaban el jardín. La bicicleta y una muñeca tirada en el césped daban fe de que un niño se divertía ahí, que sus risas seguramente llenaban por completo la casa.

¿Cómo era posible que en tan pocos días se diera cuenta de tantas cosas? Era como si de repente viera su vida de otra manera. Lo mejor sería no verla más, ella lo hacía pensar en tantas cosas y no deseaba hacerlo. Pero la sola idea de no verla, lo ponía incomodo.

Al entrar al amplio recibidor, pudo ser más consciente de lo vacía que era su casa. No en el sentido material, si no en ese que te hace sentir bienvenido y alegre de estar de nuevo en el hogar. Y esa sensación pudo sentirla cuando Serena le abrió la puerta y le sonrió un poco.

Por un breve instante imagino lo que pudo ser…lo que hubiera pasado si el…_ ¡Basta!_ exclamo de pronto trayendo la atención de Endimión que en ese momento subía las escaleras.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunto confundido.

El enrojeció un poco.

_Nada, estaba pensando en alto.

_Estaré en mi habitación_ le dijo y siguió su camino.

Darién se paso la mano por el rostro confundido. Lo mejor sería ver el asunto que había tratado con su abogado e intentar averiguar que lo que proponía Saori no se llevara a cabo. La conocía y sabia que detrás de esa farsa que estaba montando había algo oculto.

El tiempo pasó lento, entro a la amplia cocina después de revisar unos contratos que tenía pendiente. Miro la cena que les había dejado la mujer que trabajaba para él, no le dio mucha hambre al verlo dentro del congelador. Hacía mucho que no cenaba algo recién hecho, le encargaría luego que se quedara después de cierto horario para que pudiera cocinarles a esa hora.

Pensó en ofrecerle que se quedara en casa y no trabajara de entrada y salida. Pero sus constantes viajes no le permitían hacerlo, no tenia caso cuando el tanto su hijo no estaban en casa.

Antes de salir de la cocina, noto que había un vaso con un poco de leche y las migajas de unas galletas. Seguramente Endimión bajo a cenar algo.

¡Demonios! Tan concentrado estaba en el trabajo que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

Subió a buscarlo y miro que su puerta estaba entre abierta. La abrió para que la luz del pasillo lo iluminara un poco. Quiso entrar, pero se quedo delante de la puerta del cuarto de Endimión con los pies separados y los brazos cruzado sobre el corazón desgarrado. Unas lágrimas reprimidas por tantos años cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas mientras miraba a su hijo dormir e intentaba recordar a aquel pequeño alegre que había sido en el pasado.

Miro el cuarto perfectamente en orden, sin ningún juguete fuera de su lugar ni ningún poster de los deportistas que su hijo antes admiraba. Al lado de la ventana, había una mesita baja donde Endimión siempre dibujaba sus pequeñas aventuras para regalarlas a su madre. Al cerrar los ojos, casi pudo oír su voz infantil llena de alegría y de tantos sueños… sueños que fueron destruidos por una mujer que se suponía debía de protegerlo.

Extrañaba esa rutina diaria de leerle un libro antes de dormir, una rutina que su hijo poco a poco fue rechazando cuando el insistía en hacerlo nuevamente. Solamente en esa casa se respiraba, la sombra de lo que pudo ser y nunca fue.

Sin poder soportarlo más se dio media vuelta y busco el refugio de su fría alcoba. Se desnudo por completo y se metió a dar un baño, unos minutos después estaba acostado en su amplia cama. Solo en la oscuridad pensaba en las palabras de su abogado.

"__ La señora Saori se casara y quiere la custodia de Endimión."_

Su mirada se torno fría, Saori una vez más intentaba quitarle a su hijo y no lo iba a permitir. Se volvió en la cama y pensó que tendría que encontrar una manera de evitarlo. Maldijo su suerte, maldijo haber actuado precipitadamente en tantas cosas. Pero su mayor error fue pensar que Saori desistiría de su tonto capricho de verlo sometido a su voluntad, que lo dejaría vivir tranquilo su vida junto a su hijo…un hijo que ella despreciaba y que ahora exigía de vuelta.

Buscaría la manera, la encontraría aunque tuviera que hacer un contrato con el mismo diablo. Por proteger a su hijo lo haría.

* * *

**Hola a todas(os)**

**Agradeciendo de todo corazón su total apoyo en esta historia. **

**Cada comentario, alerta, favorito y esas personitas anónimas que pasan a este espacio se agradece en verdad.**

**Bueno, hare unas aclaraciones porque algunas tienen dudas.**

_Darién tiene treinta y siete años, Serena tiene veinte y nueve._

_Desde que Darién la dejo por casarse con Saori han pasado casi ocho años. Asi que Endimión tiene mas de siete y Rini tres años._

_Para las que andaban confundidas sobre si Rini era hija de Darién o Andrew._

_Mmmm, me comentaron sobre los accidente en la familia de Serena y solo diré esto... Sufren una maldición!...Noooo jajaja, la verdad ya cuando lo publique me di cuenta de ese detalle, así que pues error de imaginación jeje...perdón._

**También se pudo ver porque Darien estaba obsesionado con una mujer "perfecta" vio algo que no podía tener, algo que todo niño anhela y creo que lo hizo aferrarse mas a eso a ver el amor que tal vez siempre estuvo delante de sus narices cuando conoció a Serena.**

**A las que tienen cuenta, ya conteste y a las que no:**

**Cony**: No, Rini es hija de Andrew. Cuando Darién la ve en esa fiesta han pasado más de tres años. Después del accidente han pasado tres años nuevamente. Gracias por comentar.

**Maricela:** Si, desgraciadamente hay mujeres que usan a sus hijos para mantener una relación o poder tener poder en ella. Rini tiene un gran cariño por Endimión y será quien lo ayude mucho. Gracias por comentar.

**Richie Pecosa:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar. Quise contestar su comentario, pero tienes deshabilitado la opción para mensajes privados.

**Juany moon:** Gracias por comentar, espero que este nuevo capítulo fuera de tu agrado.

**Dary:** Si, solo se metió en un matrimonio "perfecto". Lo malo es que una personita inocente lo está pagando. Serena tuvo a su pequeña, una linda nena que la motiva a vivir día a día y saber que los milagros existen. Gracias por comentar.

**Eli Chiva:** El destino los ha unido y sus hijos serán quienes más los están uniendo. Más adelante veremos porque Endimión es así. Ese trabajo no solo ha servido para que ellos convivan más, sino también para que Darién vea lo que dejo ir por una mala decisión.

**Me despido recordándoles que me pueden buscar en mi Facebook (Christy de Chiba) Ahí subiré imágenes de esta historia en el álbum "Contrato de amor".**

**así como también les dejare el enlace de mi blog : Mis pasiones. Aun no se manejarlo bien...ya saben poner capitulo uno, capitulo dos y así sucesivamente para que no tengan que leer todo hasta llegar hasta donde lo deje. Pero pues poco a poco.**

**Que tengan un hermoso día y una gran semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mía, con mas ideas de aquí y de allá.**

_Millones de disculpas por el atraso, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado._

* * *

**CAPITULO SIETE.**

Serena miro a su cuñada entre los invitados, la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida estaba siendo todo un éxito. Unazuki primero lloro al ver que todo estaba como lo había soñado, que una de sus metas en la vida se había cumplido.

_ ¡Esto simplemente es fantástico! _ exclamo una vez mas Unazuki mientras iba hacia ella y la abrazaba.

_ Lo sé, lo has conseguido_ le dijo mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

_Lo hemos conseguido_ la miro con lagrimas en los ojos_ Se que sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido sola con esto.

_ Sabes bien que yo te debo más_ le dijo de corazón.

Unazuki la ayudo en ese tiempo tan duro y lleno de dolor por la pérdida de Andrew y su pequeño bebe. Se había envuelto en un caparazón para no pensar, no sentir y no sufrir más.

Pero cuando le dijo que su pequeña la necesitaba, que debía luchar por ella y que Andrew se sentiría muy decepcionado si no aprovechaba ese milagro que la vida le había dado.

Fue duro todo el proceso de recuperación, pero le motivaba el hecho de que su hija la necesitaba y no podía rendirse. Después de unos meses pudo tenerla en sus brazos y dejo salir todas las lagrimas contenidas que no podía derramar. Al hacerlo pudo sentir que ese peso en su corazón poco a poco iba siendo menos. Era como si este simple hecho la hiciera sentirse cerca de Andrew, de su bebe no nacido y que ellos dos estaban contentos de verlas juntas por fin.

_ Gracias_ susurro quedo mientras miraba a la pelirroja que contenía las lagrimas_ ¡Y ahora a seguir festejando!_ dijo tratando de no llorar ella también.

_ Si, es tiempo de estar alegres_ sonrió y junto con ella fueron a dar las gracias a todas las personas que las apoyaron para ese proyecto.

_ Mami, quiero más pastel_ Rini se coloco a su lado.

_ Has comido mucho_ le aparto el pelo de la cara con delicadeza.

_ Pero no es para mí_ hizo un ligero puchero_ Es para Dimion.

Serena se quedo callada, aun era temprano y la fiesta terminaría en un par de horas más. Pero Rini esperaba verlo desde que empezó todo y veía que estaba un poco triste ante la ausencia del pequeño.

Verla así la hacía darse cuenta de que tenía que mantener la distancia con Darién y su hijo. Su pequeña estaba creando un lazo muy estrecho con Endimión y sabía que cuando partieran seria ella la que sufriría esa separación.

_ El señor Darién y su hijo tendrían cosas que hacer_ le dijo seria mientras se agachaba un poco.

_ El dijo que vendría_ sollozo_ Dijo que me traería mi mariposa.

_ ¿Qué mariposa?_ la miro confundida.

_ Dijo que me haría un dibujo_ sollozo de nuevo.

Serena la abrazo y ella apoyo la cabeza en su cuello.

¡Lo odiaba! Una vez más entraba a su vida y esta vez estaba lastimando a su pequeña.

_ ¡Señor Darién!_ se escucho la voz de Unazuki y Rini de inmediato se separo de ella.

_ ¡Dimion!_ la pequeña se separo de su abrazo y corrió hacia donde estaban_ ¡Si viniste!

_ Te dije que vendría_ la miro serio_ Toma_ le extendió una hoja y Rini la miro embelesada.

_ ¡Gracias! ¡Es muy linda!_ le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano_ ¡Hay pastel! ¡Mucho pastel de chocolate!

Serena noto que el niño se dejaba conducir tenso, como si no le agradara estar ahí. Miro a Darién que también se mostraba de la misma forma, pero sonreía a la gente que estaba reunida ahí.

¡Maldito sea! Si no quería asistir no lo hubiera hecho. Ella lo conocía y sabía que esa tensión era porque no estaba a gusto en ese lugar.

_ Señor Darién, esto ha quedado tan hermoso que no sé como agradecerle_ Unazuki le agradecía mientras lo llevaba hacia donde estaba Serena.

_No tiene nada que agradecer_ sonrió_ Al contrario, gracias a usted por ayudar a esta comunidad y brindar su tiempo a causas tan nobles.

_ Es un gusto hacerlo_ se dirigió hacia la rubia que los miraba seria_ Mi cuñada me dijo que también ayudo con lo del parque.

_ Era un proyecto interesante y me dio gusto ayudar_ miro a Serena.

_ Pues gracias a usted el vecindario pronto se verá como en sus mejores tiempos_ le dijo_ ¡Oh! Disculpen…tengo que saludar a alguien_ miro al pelinegro_ Y gracias nuevamente.

_ Ha sido un placer_ le sonrió. Miro como se alejaba y se volvió hacia la rubia que estaba por dejarlo solo_ Siento llegar tarde.

_No hay problema_ contesto fríamente_ Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Darién solo asintió y la miro alejarse. Por más que intento retirar la mirada, le era imposible. Serena se veía hermosa en ese atuendo, su elegante andar la hacía recordar muchas cosas que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir.

Se dio la vuelta, tenia cosas en que pensar. Mañana le tocaba a Saori ver a su hijo y ese mismo día intentaría ver qué era lo que tramaba su ex mujer. Habían llegado precisamente tarde por esa razón, estar hablando con su abogado para ver que Saori no tuviera la custodia total del niño.

Endimión había entrado a su despacho y le dijo que era tarde. Pensó en no asistir, pero el niño le dijo que le había prometido a Rini venir para entregarle un dibujo que ella quería. Primero se sorprendió ante el hecho de que su hijo dibujara de nuevo, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Si dibujaba algo era para sus proyectos escolares y nada más.

Cuando su hijo se devolvió a su habitación para traer otra cosa que se le había olvidado, miro con interés el dibujo. Una hermosa mariposa estaba plasmada en el papel, se veía que cuido cada detalle en ella.

Sonrió inconscientemente al ver que la hija de Serena estaba llenando de luz el corazón de su hijo. Pero también sintió un poco de temor, ante el cariño que Endimión sentía por la pequeña Rini. No quería que saliera lastimado, la vida de Serena y el ya estaba trazada desde el momento en que la dejo por una mujer que pensó sería una buena esposa y madre.

Sabía que la había lastimado, pero también pudo ver que su pasado ella pudo superarlo cuando él nunca lo hizo. En algún momento del día recordaba su sonrisa, su manera de ser, nada en ella era fingido. Por un tiempo se sintió mal y pensó que tal vez por lo mismo su matrimonio estaba fallando, pero se dio cuenta durante esos años que Saori simplemente lo manipulaba a su antojo. Siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo sentir culpable porque su matrimonio no funcionaba.

Su hijo había sido una bendición para él y era quien lo mantenía a flote. Cuando Saori lo puso en peligro, la rabia y la ira se apoderaron de él. Por primera vez dejo de pensar en que las cosas se podrían solucionar y tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que fuera tarde, cualquier sentimiento hacia su ex mujer murió en el instante en que supo que estaba embarazada.

"_**_ ¡No lo quiero! Ha sido un descuido que tiene solución_ dijo fríamente como si se tratara de una compra que no deseara_ Me puse mal y las pastillas no funcionaron, lo bueno es que estoy a tiempo."**_

¡Maldita, mujer! Fría como el hielo, sin ningún sentimiento hacia los demás más que para sí misma.

Por lo mismo no dejaría que Endimión se viera envuelto en la pelea que se avecinaba. Sabía que Saori usaría todo el poder que tenia de su parte y del prometido de ella. Un tonto incauto que también había caído en el hechizo de una mujer que sabia como actuar cuando le convenía.

Dejo de pensar en todo, disfrutaría junto a su hijo de esa fiesta. Mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los niños varias personas lo saludaron, algunos le pedían consejo sobre alguna remodelación para sus casas, otros lo felicitaban y agradecían todo lo que hizo para su vecindario. Cuando por fin pudo llegar a ellos miro que Endimión sonreía ante la niña que estaba toda manchada de chocolate.

_ ¿Te lo vas a comer?_ su mirada brillo al ver el pedazo de pastel casi intacto de Endimión.

_ No, todo no ¿Quieres?_ le ofreció.

_ ¡Si!_ tomo el plato y paso un buen pedazo del pastel al suyo, devolviéndole a Endimión una pequeña parte de este.

Darién rio divertido al ver el gesto de sorpresa de su hijo. Al parecer la hija de Serena era adicta al chocolate, la pequeña disfrutaba como nadie comerlo.

_ ¡Rini Furuhata!_ se escucho a sus espaldas la voz de Serena, se volvió para mirar que estaba un poco molesta_ ¡Te dije que no mas pastel!

Endimión de inmediato se levanto y se puso al lado de la niña tenso. Darién maldijo bajo y se acerco a ellos. No tenía derecho a intervenir, pero podía notar que su hijo estaba sufriendo al ver a Serena gritarle así a su hija.

_ Esta rico mami_ la niña la miro con tristeza_ Además hay mucho.

_ Hay bastante, eso no tienes que decírmelo. Pero usted ya no puede comer más_ la miro seria_ Te dará dolor de estomago y estarás llorando más tarde por lo mismo.

_ Solo comí un poco_ miro el plato.

_ Comiste el tuyo, el de tu tía y en un descuido el mío_ se sentó a un lado de ella e hizo a un lado el plato con el pastel_ Pediste mas y estas comiéndote el de Endimión también.

_ Yo se lo di_ el pequeño la miro con enfado.

_Lo se_ le sonrió. Miro a su hija que seguía metiendo dedo al pastel_ ¿Qué paso en la fiesta de Hotaru?_ le pregunto.

_ Me puse malita_ reconoció haciendo un puchero.

_Lo vez, comer mucho te puede hacer daño cariño_ le beso las manitas_ Y más si es tanto dulce_ tomo una servilleta y la limpio.

_ ¿Mañana puedo comer?_ miro el pastel.

_ Le diré a Lita que nos guarde un poco para llevar a la casa_ le dijo_ Pero si prometes primero comer bien_ de inmediato le aclaro al verla sonreír.

_Lo prometo_ se levanto y le dio un beso.

Serena sonrió sin importarle que la llenara de chocolate la cara. Miro a Endimión que la miraba confundido y ella se pregunto porque tenía ese gesto en su rostro. Noto después que Darién estaba al lado de ellos y se levanto.

_Lo siento, no quise gritar así_ se disculpo_ Lo que pasa es que Rini se puso muy mala en una ocasión que comió tanto dulce_ acaricio el pelo de su pequeña_ Y no me gusta verla llorar.

Darién solo asintió y miro como su hijo se relajaba. Rini le dijo que fueran a la parte donde estaban los demás niños. Se quedaron nuevamente solos y al ver que ella no decía nada la miro detenidamente.

Sonrió cuando vio algo en su rostro y sin pensarlo le paso un dedo por la mejilla.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Serena se hizo hacia atrás ante el contacto del pelinegro.

_ Lo siento, tenias un poco de chocolate_ le mostro el dedo y acto seguido lo metió en su boca_ Esta delicioso, ahora entiendo porque tu hija adora comer.

_ Le diré a Lita, ella cocina aquí_ su mirada señalo hacia una castaña de coleta que estaba junto a Unazuki_ Ella y mi cuñada trabajan juntas en la cocina, pero Lita es quien hace la mayoría de los platillos.

_ Ahora entiendo porque el lugar es todo un éxito_ dijo mientras tomaba el plato de Endimión y probaba un poco_ Además del trabajo que hace tu cuñada, estos postres de seguro son las delicias que atraen también a los clientes.

_ Así es_ asintió satisfecha.

_ ¡Señor Darién!_ se acerco Unazuki_ ¡Dios! He dado vueltas por ahí y solo he escuchado todo lo que ha hecho, no solo en el parque si no también en el centro comunitario.

_ Eran pequeños trabajos, tenía tiempo y mucha gente de aquí me ayudo también_ le sonrió.

_ Pues es increíble y en serio se lo agradecemos_ miro a Serena_ Vez, te dije que era increíble.

_Si, lo es_ reconoció.

Cuando se quedaron de nuevo solos Darién se volvió a verla.

_ No sabe que nos conocíamos_ le dijo. No era una pregunta si no una afirmación.

_ No, no tenia caso explicarle nada_ lo miro seria_ Tu constructora solo haría el trabajo y seria todo, no pensé que tomarías el trabajo para hacerlo tú mismo.

El solo asintió ¿Por qué le molestaba que lo negara? Después de todo él fue quien le pidió discreción cuando mantuvieron una relación. Pero ocultar que trabajo un tiempo para él era algo que no entendía.

_ ¡Serena!_ un hombre se acerco a ella.

_ Que tal, Seiya_ sonrió un poco.

_ Te vez hermosa_ la tomo de la mano y la beso en la mejilla_ Me alegre mucho cuando recibí tu invitación.

_Sabes que es con un interés_ le dijo.

_ No importa, lo bueno es que puedo estar a tu lado.

Darién se aclaro la garganta y Serena se separo un poco de Seiya para presentarlos.

_ Mira, te presento al señor Darién Chiba_ miro como los hombres se saludaban_ Es quien ayudo a Unazuki en la remodelación y expansión del restaurante.

_Mucho gusto, soy Seiya Kou_ rodeo con un brazo los hombros de la rubia_ Soy el novio de Serena.

La rubia lo miro sorprendida, estaba por aclarar lo que Seiya había dicho cuando Unazuki llamo a todos.

_ ¡Hola! ¡Atención todos!_ poco a poco todos fueron haciendo silencio y miraron hacia donde estaba ella_ Quiero agradecer todo su apoyo, al señor Chiba por su tiempo en reparar nuestro parque y el centro comunitario_ todos aplaudieron y Darién asintió _ Ahora él es parte de nuestra comunidad, es parte de esta gran familia y espero que no se olvide de esta gente que sabe apreciar a un buen amigo_ sonrió al ver a todos vitorear al nombre de la constructora Chiba_ Así que… ¡Sigamos celebrando! Esta fiesta también es para nuestro amigo.

El pelinegro se vio rodeado de varias personas y Serena se quedo sola con Seiya. Este aun no retiraba su brazo de la rubia y ella molesta se hizo a un lado.

_ ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ pregunto exaltada.

_ ¿Qué pasa de qué?_ la miro confundido.

_ No te hagas el tonto ¿Por qué le dijiste que eras mi novio?

_ No me gusto como te miraba_ dijo al fin_ Desde que llegue note como lo hacía.

_ ¿Estás loco?_ cerro los puños_ No tienes derecho a decir cosas que no_ dijo entre dientes_ No te he dado ese derecho, lo nuestro termino hace mucho y no tengo ningún interés en retomarlo ni ahora ni nunca.

_ Pensé que…

_ Te hable para que tu banda tocara en un evento, es uno que podría ayudarte en tu carrera como músico_ le dijo seria. Antes que él pudiera decirle algo, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hija.

.

.

.

Darién miro a su hijo, estaba serio desde que se levanto. Hoy le tocaba visita con Saori.

Al llegar miro a la trabajadora que supervisaba las visitas, la saludo y se despidió de Endimión. Pasaría por el mas tarde cuanto terminara el tiempo de la visita. Miro como su hijo iba de la mano de la mujer, muy a su pesar tenía que dejar que Saori lo viera. Había pedido estar presente en las visitas, pero el juez le indico que era el tiempo de la madre y no quería un pleito que pudiera afectar al pequeño más de lo que estaba.

Resignado salió de ahí, no sabía qué hacer, ni a donde ir. Media hora manejo, no tenía ganas de ir a su oficina. No podía pensar en nada cuando Endimión estaba con Saori, a pesar de que estaba alguien más ahí no confiaba en ella.

Sin darse cuenta termino en la calle donde vivía Serena ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí? Se estaciono cerca y miro como la rubia salía cargando unas cajas. Rini salía detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa.

Espero ver al sujeto que había dicho que era novio de ella. No entendía porque le molestaba, después de todo Serena tenía tiempo viuda y sería lógico que hubiera alguien en su vida. Pero el tal Seiya de alguna manera no lo podía ver como el amante de Serena, ni como el padre de Rini.

Miro como el auto arrancaba y avanzaba para tomar la calle principal. No supo porque, pero las empezó a seguir. La primera parada fue en la guardería de Rini, Endimión le había comentado que la madre de ella la dejaba ahí mientras ella trabajaba unas horas en la empresa que laboraba. Después la vio entrar a un pequeño edificio y miro el anuncio.

"**Real Estate Moon" **

Era un negocio de venta y renta de casas ¿Aquí trabajaría? Unos minutos después la vio salir y sin dudarlo la siguió nuevamente. Una media hora después se estacionaba a un lado de un gran edificio, miro como el auto de Serena entraba al estacionamiento de este.

Miro su reloj y vio que aun faltaba para ir por Endimión ¿Y si entraba a visitarla? ¿Pero bajo que pretexto? Lo mejor sería marcharse de ahí, estaba actuando como un idiota con una mujer que no tenía el mínimo interés en el.

Miro que no viniera auto y avanzo, tenía que hablar con su abogado nuevamente y ver si el juez había hecho caso a su petición. Si no accedía tendría que dejar que Saori se llevara al niño en esas vacaciones sin supervisión y no estaba dispuesto a que su hijo sufriera algún arrebato de ella.

Además estaba el asunto de su matrimonio y de que quería tener la custodia total del niño ¿Por qué lo hacía? Entendía que quería llevárselo para hacerlo rabias ¿Pero tenerlo siempre junto a ella? Saori no lo soportaba, ella solo veía sus necesidades y siempre decía que los niños eran un estorbo para divertirse. No creía para nada el supuesto cambio en ella.

.

.

.

_ Hola, mi pequeño_ dijo la peli castaña mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba al niño_ Has crecido tanto.

_ Hola, mamá acepto su abrazo.

_ ¿Solo eso?_ se separo de él y le hizo una seña a la mujer para que los dejara solos.

Sonrió al ver que hacia lo que le ordenaba, después de todo le había pagado muy bien para que en cada visita la dejara sola con su hijo.

_ Lo siento_ la miro.

_Está bien, no te preocupes_ se sentó de nuevo y encendió un cigarrillo_ ¿Y qué cuentas?_ dijo mientras dejaba salir el humo por los labios y la nariz.

_ Nada importante_ se sentó frente a ella. Su madre siempre le pedía que le contara lo que hacía su padre o con quien salía.

_ ¿Y tu padre? ¿No te ha dicho?_ pregunto unos segundos después.

_ ¿Qué no me ha dicho?_ la miro confundido. Su padre le decía prácticamente todo, intentaba tener una amplia comunicación con él.

_ Que mami se casara de nuevo_ sonrió ampliamente al ver el pequeño rostro palidecer un poco_ Y que te irás a vivir conmigo y mi futuro esposo.

_ ¡No!_ se levanto de pronto_ ¡No es cierto!_ no podía creerle.

_ Es cierto, cariño_ lo miro a través del humo del cigarrillo_ Tu padre está contento con esto_ sonrió con fingida inocencia_ El pobre ha soportado lidiar contigo estos años porque quería lastimarme.

Endimión se dio la media vuelta. Quería salir corriendo, de ir y preguntarle a su padre si era cierto lo que su madre decía.

_ Una y otra vez lo hizo cuando se veía con esas mujeres, me culpo por embarazarme de ti_ la voz de ella lo detuvo_ Ninguno de los dos queríamos tener hijos, pero ya era tarde para hacer algo contigo_ miro la punta del cigarrillo con interés_ Yo me encariñe contigo, fue lindo…eras como un muñeco.

_ ¿Y porque siempre estaba solo?_ la enfrento.

_ Porque quería castigar a tu padre_ lo miro con tristeza fingida_ Tenia amantes que me restregaba en la cara, era humillante ver que una zorra cualquiera tenía más poder que yo.

_ ¡Mi padre no es así!_ le grito.

_ ¡Lo es!_ se levanto furiosa al ver que no la apoyaba.

_No es cierto, no lo he visto con otra mujer desde que vivimos solo él y yo_ le dijo con seguridad. Su padre en cada viaje lo llevaba con él, tenía un tutor que le daba clases en ocasiones para que no se atrasara. El siempre se levantaba en la noche para ir a verlo a su habitación y el estaba ahí.

_ Eso crees tú_ sonrió cínicamente_ Tu padre no es tonto, seguramente tiene una mujer por ahí.

_ No sale con nadie, no conoce a nad…_ de pronto se quedo callado.

_ ¿Por qué te quedas callado?_ lo miro con interés. Sus ojos eran como un ave de rapiña.

_ Papá tiene una conocida, ella tiene una niña y es mi amiga_ dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

_ Seguramente es su amante, tu padre no puede estar sin una de sus zorras_ se sentó frente a él_ Lo vez, yo no te miento_ le tomo una de sus manos_ Quiero ser una buena madre, quiero hacerlo y solo podre si tú me ayudas.

_ Ayudarte ¿Cómo?_ la miro extrañado.

_Dile que quieres ir conmigo, que no quieres vivir más con él_ le dijo mientras apretaba su pequeña mano_ Que no lo quieres, que no eres feliz con él, que no es nada, que…

_ ¡No!_ grito mientras retiraba su mano_ ¡Quiero estar con él! Serena es agradable y es buena madre.

_ ¿Serena? ¿Así se llama?_ le pregunto con rabia_ ¡Es la amante de tu padre! Una de las tantas que evito que tuviéramos una familia_ le alcanzo de un brazo, sus uñas se clavaron en su frágil piel causando que el niño hiciera un gesto de dolor_ ¡Es ella la culpable de todo!

_ No es así_ la miro a través de las lagrimas_ Mi padre no está con ella, solo es su amiga y la hija de ella es mi amiga, yo la quiero mucho.

_ ¿Más que a tu madre?_ acerco su rostro al de él y clavo mas las unas desgarrando la piel.

_N…no_ tartamudeo al tratar de no gritar por el dolor causado_ Me…lastimas_ dijo mirándola suplicante.

Ella lo miro detenidamente, lo soltó aventándolo un poco. Tomo aire en varias ocasiones, tratando de controlarse. No podía dejar que la rabia la manejara y perdiera la oportunidad de que Endimión se pusiera de su parte.

Dejo el cigarrillo a un lado y se sentó en el sillón de nuevo. Oculto su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a sollozar.

_ Lo siento_ se acerco Endimión_ Tu eres mi madre y te quiero_ le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

_ Pero no quieres estar conmigo_ dijo entre sollozos_ Tu padre ha estado contigo todo este tiempo y yo quiero estar también contigo.

_ Le diré que me deje ir contigo en las vacaciones_ bajo su mano lentamente_ Pero no quiero dejar a mi papá.

_ ¡El no te quiere!_ lo miro entre lagrimas_ Yo si cariño, quiero que vivamos juntos de nuevo.

_ Yo…no…yo…_ dio unos pasos hacia atrás. No quería decirle nada, no quería vivir con ella. A pesar de ser su madre y de que la quería… le tenía miedo. Se toco inconscientemente el brazo lastimado e hizo un gesto.

No era la primera vez que lo lastimaba, siempre se lo oculto a su padre. No quería verlos pelear, ni que en cada insulto dejara ella en claro que él había arruinado su matrimonio por andar con otras mujeres. No quería saber nada ya de ellos ni de sus errores, simplemente quería tener una infancia normal como cualquier otro niño.

Pensó en Rini, en el amor que tenia siempre cada día. Su sonrisa y su entusiasmo ante todo lo nuevo lo hacía sentirse bien. Le hacía olvidar las cosas que había escuchado o visto durante el matrimonio de sus padres. La señora Serena era una mujer amable y amaba a Rini, pero no podía olvidar que tal vez su madre tenía razón respecto a ella…que era o había sido la amante de su padre, una de las tantas mujeres que destrozo su familia.

Ya no sabía en ese momento en quien creer o confiar. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que no quería vivir con su madre. Algo muy en el fondo de su corazón le hacía sentir que no estaba bien, que no podía confiar en ella totalmente.

Su padre era un poco serio y hacia todo lo posible por que estuviera contento. Pero aun así tampoco podía dejarle ver cuánto deseaba vivir ese sueño que el tenia. Le daba miedo tenerlo y perderlo si entre tanto pleito entre sus padres el saliera lastimado.

Escuchaba a algunos compañeros de su escuela sobre el divorcio de sus padres, unos que ambos trataban de comprarlo con regalos, otros que era pleito en cada visita y que ellos tenían que taparse los oídos para no escucharlos en ocasiones. El no quería eso en su vida…el solamente quería que lo amaran.

_ Solo te he visto en pocas ocasiones_ la voz de ella la hizo mirarla de nuevo.

_ Tú no has venido a las citas_ le recordó.

_ ¡Es por tu padre!_ hablo Saori tajantemente_ Decidió que no era apta para poder siquiera visitarte.

Endimión callo, bien podría ser cierto. Pero también sabía que su madre en ocasiones mentía para manipular a los demás ¡Ya no sabía que creer! Se encontraba entre una pelea de adultos y ya estaba cansado.

_ Mi padre va a ver lo de irme contigo en vacaciones con los abuelos_ le dijo.

_ Ellos te extrañan_ hablo con voz dulce, inclinándose hacia Endimión_ Desean pasar más tiempo con su único nieto.

_ Yo también los extraño_ susurro él. Las pocas veces que los vio y convivió con ellos supo darse cuenta que eran muy diferentes a su madre.

_ ¡Lo vez! Viviremos todos juntos, mi futuro esposo está encantado de que vivas con nosotros_ lo miro atenta. En su rostro se podía notar la batalla que estaba librando. Si lograba convencerlo tal vez hablaría con el juez en la próxima cita, le podría decir que era con ella con quien quería vivir de ahora en adelante_ El está emocionado de tener un hijo.

_ No soy su hijo_ dijo molesto.

_ Eres mi hijo y eso lo hace que sienta ese cariño por ti_ trato de mostrarse tranquila. Necesitaba una copa de vino o se volvería loca, le estaba costando mucho trabajo convencerlo de que le diera la espalda a Darién.

Estaba por agregar algo cuando la puerta se abrió. Era la encargada de supervisar las visitas, miro su reloj y vio que era casi hora de que llegara Darién. Suspiro fastidiada ante su fracaso, miro al pequeño y se jugó su última carta.

_ Tu padre se caso conmigo por mi posición, logro lo que quería y empezó a humillarme saliendo con todas esas mujeres_ lo miro con tristeza_ Cuando supe que estaba embarazada él se enojo, dijo que solo sería un estorbo y yo pensé que si lo serias por que el me lo decía una y otra vez…

_ Señora, el señor Darién está afuera esperando_ dijo la trabajadora social. Nerviosa miro hacia la puerta, se estaban pasando del tiempo estipulado y si entraba justo cuando ella le estaba diciendo todo esto al niño podría costarle su empleo.

_Bien_ dijo molesta. Miro a Endimión el cual observo el cambio de ella_ Piensa en lo que te dije_ le acaricio el brazo_ Lo siento cariño, es que me duele ver que otra mujer esta ganándose tu cariño.

El pequeño solo asintió y se despidió de ella. Se dirigió hacia la trabajadora social y salió junto con ella en busca de su padre. Se puso la sudadera que traía, no podía dejarle ver su brazo lastimado. No quería más pleitos, no quería más gritos…ya no deseaba nada.

.

.

.

Un par de semanas pasaron lentamente, entre los estudios y el que su padre quisiera hacer junto con él una casa en el árbol le hizo olvidarse de la petición de su madre. Sonriendo corrió hacia donde estaba todo el material, todavía le faltaba mucho; pero estaba contento con todo ese trabajo.

Se sentó a un lado de una pila de tablas de madera, miro a su padre que venía serio hacia donde él estaba.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ se levanto. Se suponía que era su día libre.

_ Te hablan por teléfono_ le extendió su celular.

Endimión no entendía, sus compañeros de la escuela no le hablaban mucho y no creía que ninguno de ellos lo hiciera ahora por teléfono.

_ Bueno_ contesto.

__ ¡Dimion!_ se escucho una voz chillona al otro lado de la línea_ ¿Por qué no has venido? Recuerda que vendrías a ver mis flores ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estas bien? ¿Vas a venir?_

_ ¿Rini?_ pregunto confundido. No recordaba haberle dado su número ni mucho menos el de su padre_ ¿Quién te dio este número?

__ Pues mi tía_ dijo como si fuera lo más lógico_ Estaba en su agenda…_ se quedo callada_…decía "señor Chiba, teléfono" y es el único Chiba que tiene._

_ ¿Y tu mamá?_ pregunto.

__ Esta afuera hablando con un señor_ le dijo_ Me cae muy mal, a él le gusta __mamá_

_ _susurr__o para que nadie la escuchara._

_ ¿Un señor? ¿Es su novio?_ pregunto. Darién de inmediato puso atención a la conversación y agradeció el silencio del lugar. Podía escuchar claramente lo que decía la pequeña.

__ ¡No, claro que no!_ dijo ella segura_ Mi mami no tiene novio, yo lo sabría_ segura le informo_ Mi mami siempre dice que si un día tiene un novio primero yo debo dar el…bi…bizco bueno_ se rio_ No se que sea._

_ Es visto bueno_ sonrió Endimión. Rini a pesar de hablar claramente, en algunas palabras se trababa o confundía_ Significa que si a ti te gusta, tu madre lo aceptara. Si no, pues no_ le explico.

__ ¡Ah! Pues entonces no me gusta… ¡Ya viene! Tengo que colgar, no sabe que te estoy marcando ¿Vas a venir?_ se escucho su tono suplicante._

_Si, le diré a mi padre que se comunique con ella para ver qué día puedo ir_ le dijo.

__ Lo prometes_ insistió ella_ Mami dice que pronto nos tendremos que ir ¡Yo no quiero!_ se noto que trataba de no llorar_ No quiero irme lejos_ susurro lo último._

_ Lo prometo, cuando te vea hablaremos y veré tu jardín.

__ ¡Rini! Cariño es hora de…_ se escucho que colgaban nada más._

Darién miro que su hijo se quedaba callado mientras miraba el celular. El sabía que Endimión extrañaba a la pequeña, pero se daba cuenta ahora que ella también lo hacía ¿Cómo era posible? Los dos habían creado un lazo muy fuerte a pesar de casi no verse.

_ ¿Qué te parece si vamos al restaurante de la tía de Rini?_ le pregunto. Su hijo lo miro confundido_ No me sé el numero de Serena. Y no podemos marcarle, se supone que no lo sabemos_ agrego al ver que miraba el celular señalándole lo obvio.

_ Podemos buscar en la guía telefónica.

_ Sí, pero se supone que debe ser algo que no fue planeado_ no sabía cómo decirle que no quería parecer desesperado. Pero la realidad es que el también quería ver a Serena_ Una simple comida en el restaurante y una cosa llevo a la otra ¡Ya me entiendes!_ dijo un poco nervioso al ver que se le quedaba viendo intensamente.

_ Vamos_ dijo al fin Endimión y se dirigió hacia la casa. Oculto una pequeña sonrisa, nunca había visto a su padre así.

Darién lo siguió y pensó en lo que escucho en esa pequeña conversación. Serena y su hija se iban ¿Pero a donde? ¿Con ese tipo? Tendría que averiguar y sabía por dónde empezar.

Una hora después Endimión y el terminaban de comer. Todo estuvo estupendo y ahora podía ver porque el lugar tenía tanto éxito, la comida era deliciosa. El ambiente en el lugar invitaba a seguir ahí disfrutando de la vista que daba al parque y el tráfico que circulaba con tranquilidad. Nada comparado con el centro de la ciudad donde el organizaba comidas o cenas para sus clientes.

_ ¿Todo en orden?_ pregunto Unazuki. Ella misma decidió atenderlos cuando los vio entrar.

_ Perfectamente, todo en orden_ le dijo. No sabía cómo preguntarle el número de Serena.

_ ¿Y tú qué tal?_ miro al pequeño que disfrutaba un postre.

_ Esta rico_ le dijo después de pasarse el trozo de pastel_ A Rini le gustaría probarlo.

_ Si, a ella le encantaría_ entrecerró los ojos_ Podríamos mandarle un poco_ le sonrió_ Rini me ha dicho que no has ido a ver su jardín.

_ ¿Podrías darme el numero de Serena?_ intervino Darién. Esta era la oportunidad para conseguirlo_ No queremos llegar de improviso, tal vez ella este con su novio o haya salido con él.

_ Serena no tiene novio_ lo miro confundida.

_ El día de la fiesta un tipo se presento como su novio_ Endimión le dijo.

_ ¡Ah! Seiya_ dijo unos segundos después_ Es solo un amigo_ sonrió y de reojo pudo notar que Darién Chiba se relajaba ante su aclaración_ Que más quisiera yo que tuviera un novio_ dijo en un suspiro.

_ Ella es guapa_ susurro el pequeño pelinegro.

_ Toma_ dijo Unazuki, extendiéndole un pedazo de papel_ Este es el de su celular y el de casa también_ le señalo.

_ Bien, muchas gracias_ sonrió ampliamente Darién. Saco su billetera para pagar.

_Olvídalo, la casa invita_ miro a Endimión_ Deja te traigo un poco de postre para Rini_ le dijo y se alejo llevándose los platos sucios.

_ ¿Le vas a marcar?_ pregunto el pequeño al ver a su padre indeciso_ Tenemos que llevarle de cualquier manera el encargo de la señorita Furuhata.

_ Si…sí, claro_ se levanto nervioso. ¡Demonios! Porque se comportaba como un adolescente. Marco el número del celular y espero a que le contestaran.

__ Bueno_ se escucho la voz de ella._

_ Hola, Serena_ dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del tono que acariciaba su oído.

__ ¿Darién?_ pregunto._

_Si…yo…lo siento_ no sabía que decirle_ Mira, pasamos al restaurante de tu cuñada y nos dijo que si podíamos llevarle algo a Rini…bueno no así precisamente…ella dijo que Rini quería mostrarle su jardín a Endimión…si eso es, Endimión le llevara un postre que Unazuki mandara con nosotros y de paso vera el jardín de Rini como lo prometió_ dijo al fin ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Un tenso silencio se escucho al otro lado de la línea ¿Habría colgado? Miro el celular y vio que no.

__ Bueno, está bien_ dijo la rubia_ Aquí los esperamos._

_Bien, nos vemos en un rato_ sonrió y colgó.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa donde tanto su hijo como Unazuki lo miraban. Se sonrojo un poco, estaba seguro que lo vieron todo nervioso y moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras hacia esa simple llamada.

_ ¿Todo bien?_ pregunto la pelirroja.

_Si, dice que nos espera_ miro a su hijo.

_Entonces vámonos_ se levanto de su asiento y agradeció a Unazuki la comida. Tomo la bolsa donde venia el postre de Rini y salió junto a su padre.

El tráfico estaba un poco pesado por ser fin de semana. Además era la hora que muchos salían del trabajo, mientras avanzaban pensó Darién que era lo que obligaba a Serena a marcharse. Se notaba que estaba establecida, tenía un trabajo, su hija estaba bien en esa guardería y parecía que ambas disfrutaban de vivir ahí.

Casi una hora después estaban frente a la casa de la rubia. Apenas estaba atardeciendo y miro a las dos rubias sentadas en las escaleras de la entrada. Por un momento se permitió disfrutar de esa imagen: las dos tenían la cara iluminada por los rayos que caían ya y estaban sonriéndoles como si estuvieran ambas contentas de verlos.

Rini se puso de pie y corrió hacia la cerca mientras ellos se bajaban del auto. Era como una estampa de los típicos comerciales familiares donde los hombres de la casa eran recibidos con tanta alegría después de un día fuera. La pequeña era muy linda y estaba seguro que sería toda una rompe corazones de grande.

Serena aun estaba sentada en el porche, tenía el pelo húmedo aun de la ducha y se erizaba desordenado alrededor de su rostro. No llevaba maquillaje, pero brillaba con su belleza natura. Se había puesto unos pantalones de color trigo y una camisa blanca, y se agarraba una rodilla. Estaba descalza, cosa que el encontró muy sexy, para sorpresa suya.

_ ¡Dimion!_ le grito la pequeña rubia_ ¿Adivina qué? ¡Ya crecieron!_ anuncio emocionada.

_ ¿En serio?_ le pregunto al entrar por la pequeña puerta de la cerca.

_ ¡Si! Hice todo lo que me indi…indicas…te_ lo miro orgullosa.

_Vamos a verlo_ la tomo de la mano.

Darién se acerco junto a Serena y se sentó junto a ella en el escalón.

_Toma_ le extendió la pequeña bolsa con el logotipo del restaurante de Unazuki_ Esto es lo que mando tu cuñada.

_ Gracias_ miro el contenido y sonrió_ Que bueno que me lo diste a mí, si Rini lo ve empezara a devorarlo antes de cenar.

_ ¿Y cómo va todo?_ pregunto.

_ Bien, el restaurante va bien y Unazu…

_ ¿Y tu novio?_ la interrumpe. Su cuñada le había dicho que no tenia, pero no sabía porque quería escucharlo de los labios de ella.

Serena lo mira extrañada y recuerda de pronto el día que le presento a Seiya y sonríe.

_ Seiya no es mi novio_ le dice al fin.

_ ¿Nunca has pensado rehacer tu vida?_ le pregunto. Pero se arrepiento en cuanto lo hizo.

La rubia lo miro seria y se levanto. Darién de inmediato también lo hizo y un tenso silencio se hizo presente.

_ Mira, es algo que no creo que te importe_ negó con la cabeza ligeramente_ No llevamos ninguna amistad ni nada para que te dé el derecho a preguntarme eso.

_ Solo fue una simple pregunta_ le dijo.

_ ¿Y tú?_ lo encaro.

_ ¿Yo, que?_ la miro confundido.

_ ¿Piensas rehacer tu vida? ¿O es que acaso la mujer perfecta dejo un vacio que nadie puede llenar?_ pregunto molesta. Aun recordaba sus frías palabras cuando termino con ella.

Darién callo, el también recordaba esas palabras. Sintió como se sonrojaba avergonzado por haber dicho todas esas estupideces. Miro hacia donde estaban los niños porque no podía mantenerle la mirada a Serena. Ella había logrado lo que el tanto había anhelado.

De que le valía todo el dinero que tenia, cuando lo más sencillo de la vida le era negado una y otra vez. Camino hacia donde estaban los niños, los cuales sonreían y conversaban tranquilamente ajenos a la tensión entre los adultos. Se volvió para mirar a Serena que se veía un poco más tranquila.

_ Lo siento_ se acerco a él_ Tienes razón, solo fue una simple pregunta_ miro hacia donde estaba su hija_ Rini llena todo mi corazón, no sabría decirte si más adelante algún día me enamore de nuevo_ sonrió con tristeza_ Es algo duro querer, pero no puede uno vivir solo y sin darse la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Serena no se consideraba una sabia, pero había aprendido una importante lección de la vida: la genuina felicidad generalmente le llegaba por sorpresa y donde menos la esperaba. Sonrió sin darse cuenta al recordar cuando conoció a Andrew, justo en un momento de su vida que pensó que no podía volver a confiar en nadie y mucho menos amar.

Darién la miro embelesado, su sonrisa era clara, cálida y quiso que esa sonrisa fuera para el…solo suya.

Retrocedió asustado ante sus pensamientos ¡No podía! Serena había sido una mujer importante en su vida, por más que lo negara. Pero también estaba consciente de que la había echado de su vida de una forma muy cruel y fríamente. Ella jamás lo miraría como hombre, no al menos como uno al que podría tomar en cuenta para rehacer su vida si algún día lo hacía.

_ ¡Mami! ¿Puede quedarse Endimión a dormir?_ la pequeña Rini los hizo mirarlos, olvidándose ambos de sus pensamientos_ ¡Por favor!_ suplico.

_ Rini…yo…_ miro al pequeño que estaba serio. Pero podía notar los hombros encogidos y la mirada suplicante_ Por mi está bien.

_ ¡Si!_ sonrió mientras corría a abrazarla_ Podemos dormir en la sala y ver películas, como una pijamada_ le dijo.

_ Mi vida_ sonrió ante sus ocurrencias_ Primero debemos preguntarle al señor Darién_ miro al pelinegro que se notaba incomodo.

_ ¿Si lo dejaras? ¡A que si! Puedes quedarte tu también_ extendió la invitación.

Serena la miro sorprendida al escucharla. Miro a Darién que parecía disfrutar verla sin saber que decir.

_ Nunca he estado en una pijamada_ sonrió ampliamente el pelinegro.

_Pues estas invitado_ dijo Rini segura de que se quedarían ambos.

_ Rini, cariño es que…_ no sabía que decirle_ seguramente el señor Darién tiene cosas que hacer.

_No, no tengo nada que hacer_ dijo inocentemente el moreno.

_ Lo vez, mami_ dijo _ Iré a buscar las películas_ fue con Endimión y lo tomo de la mano_ Vamos, tu puedes elegir las que te gusten.

_ Estas disfrutándolo ¿Verdad?_ pregunto la rubia al quedar solos.

_ Como no tienes idea_ empezó a reír abiertamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió bien.

Serena solo negó con la cabeza y fue hacia la casa. No creía que Darién se quedara, Endimión lo haría y seguramente el se iría dejándolo ahí. Por ella no había ningún problema que el pequeño estuviera ahí, el único que la ponía incomoda era Darién.

Al entrar a la casa miro como Rini empezaba a poner varias almohadas y cobijas en el piso de la sala. Endimión miraba la colección de películas que tenían y sonreía al escuchar todo lo que decía Rini. Su hija simplemente parecía una cotorra que no se le entendía nada, era tanta su emoción que no tuvo corazón para decirle que en esa supuesta pijamada Darién no se quedaría también.

_ Iré por algo para cenar_ anuncio Darién_ Le traeré una ropa a Endimión_ se acerco a Serena que estaba ayudando a Rini_ Y algo también para mi_ le dijo al oído.

La rubia lo miro asombrada ante su osadía. ¡El muy descarado estaba coqueteando con ella!

_ Queremos pizza, papa_ dijo Endimión sin notar nada extraño en ellos.

_ Entonces será pizza_ sonrió al ver los ojos de su hijo llenos de alegría, unos ojos que habían estado apagado durante tanto tiempo.

Podía notar que su pequeño comenzaba a entrever que la familia era algo más que gritos y malos tratos. Y él podía darse cuenta que esto lo estaba logrando gracias a Serena y su hija. ¿Era eso algo tan malo? Tanto como para alejarlo de ellas.

Estaba inquieto desde que escucho que Rini decía por teléfono que se iban a ir de ahí. No era un asunto de su incumbencia, pero por su hijo averiguaría que estaba pasando. El no se quedaría tranquilo y estaba seguro que cuestionaría a Rini sobre todo ese asunto de que se marcharían.

_ A Rini le gusta de peperoni_ le dijo Serena.

El asintió y se despidió de todos. Se apresuro a llegar a su casa, en cuanto entro a esta corrió hacia las escaleras y subió los escalones de dos en dos con una sonrisa que no se borraba de sus labios. Busco un pijama de Endimión y sus artículos de aseo personal, hizo lo mismo con lo suyo. Aunque tuvo que ingeniárselas para lo de buscar algo para él, ya que dormía desnudo. Empezó a reír aun mas si lo hiciera en casa de Serena, seguramente lo echaría a patadas de su casa.

Ya de regreso a casa de la rubia empezó a sonar su celular, miro de quien se trataba e ignoro la llamada. El celular volvió a sonar y decidió contestar, cuando decidía fastidiar el día nada la detenía. Decidió usar el manos libres del auto y contesto.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ pregunto molesto.

__ Tenemos que hablar_ dijo ella._

_ No, el juez decidió no dejar que Endimión estuviera solo contigo en vacaciones_ sonrió. Su abogado había conseguido que esto fuera posible.

__ ¡Al diablo con el juez!_ grito_ ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Mío! _

_ No lo querías, Saori_ dijo entre dientes_ Si no hubiera descubierto que estabas embarazada hubieras ido a esa maldita clínica.

__ Pero me obligaste a tenerlo._

_ Era tu hijo, Saori ¡Nuestro hijo! Quisiste desacerté de él como si fuera nada_ dijo él, lo más calmado que pudo_ Nunca lo has querido, no es un juguete al cual puedes tirar para luego querer jugar de nuevo con él.

__ Ahora lo quiero_ sonaba tranquila_ Me casare, le daré un hogar estable y una familia _ se escucho que reía_ Algo que tú no puedes hacer ¿Crees que al juez le guste escuchar que no va a la escuela como debe de ser?_ le pregunto con burla_ ¿O que su padre no puede darle una vida normal por sus constantes viajes?_

_ Déjalo Saori_ apretó el volante con fuerza. Se concentro en el camino, ya estaba casi llegando.

__ Lo hare, te lo quitare_ dijo segura de sí misma_ Es lo malo de ser a veces buena gente, tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir_ colgó mientras se reía de el del otro lado de la línea._

Darién se estaciono y golpeo el volante con fuerza. Ella tenía razón, había sido un estúpido y ahora por eso mismo podría perder la custodia de Endimión. Miro hacia la casa de Serena, un par de ventabas estaban iluminadas por la luz del interior. El jardín tenía pequeñas luces que estaban colocadas estratégicamente para darle un toque elegante a este.

Suspiro tratando de controlarse, no podía entrar así de alterado y preocupar a su hijo. Se quedo pensando en el pasado, en lo diferente que pudo ser si tan solo...miro de nuevo hacia la casa, pensó en la dueña de esta.

Serena, Serena Tsukino…ella era diferente, era real y genuina. Recordó que él ya había percibido algo de todo aquello cuando estaba con ella ¿Era ella quien en verdad lo hubiera rescatado de su infierno? Oh sí, claro que sí. Pero como un cobarde prefirió ir por una mujer que solo estuvo en sus sueños. En sus estúpidas fantasías de niño.

Saori era la hija de esa pareja, tontamente pensó que casándose con ella podría tener lo que vio ese día ¡Pero qué equivocado estaba! Saori era la mujer más egoísta y narcisista que hubiera conocido.

Bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para tomar las pizzas. Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa y toco el timbre. Serena le abrió la puerta y lo miro seria al verlo solo con la cena.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿No dejaras a Endimión?_ le pregunto_ Están ya viendo una película y se ven emocionados ambos con la idea de dormir en la sala.

_ Yo…_ ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle un asunto tan intimo?_ No creo que sea conveniente que se quede, estamos causando muchas molestias_ dijo al fin.

_ No es ninguna molestia_ lo hizo que la siguiera a la cocina. Los niños estaban muy entretenidos y no quería que se dieran cuenta que tal vez sus planes se verían arruinados_ Endimión es un niño muy tranquilo y educado, no entiendo ese cambio de no dejarlo.

_ Paso algo…es complicado_ le dijo simplemente. No creía que a Serena le interesara saber lo que sucedía en su vida.

_ Si es cosa de trabajo déjalo así_ le sonrió_ Vamos a ver la película con los niños y sirve que te relajas un poco.

El solo asintió y la siguió, la rubia llevaba unos platos para la pizza. En cuento los dos pequeños los vieron se levantaron del piso para acercarse a la mesita de centro donde Serena coloco las cosas. Darién se sentó junto a ellos y miro como Serena regresaba a la cocina, la vio volver minutos después con unas bebidas.

Los cuatro empezaron a disfrutar de la cena y platicaron sobre cosas sin importancia. Serena le dijo que Rini disfrutaba mucho del parque y la niña de inmediato le dijo que si dejaría ir a Endimión un día a jugar con ella y Cere.

_ Podemos para el otro fin de semana_ le dijo. Miro que su hijo estaba serio nuevamente_ Tenemos que acabar un proyecto que tenemos _ sonrió. Quería terminar o al menos avanzar un poco la casa del árbol.

Rini insistió, pero Serena la hizo desistir en su empeño de que Endimión fuera mañana. Ellas tenían planes también para ese día y como ellos también los tenían, lo mejor sería esperar.

_ Haremos un día de campo_ dijo Serena al ver triste a su pequeña_ ¿Si no hay ningún problema?

_No, por mi está bien_ sonrió y vio a su hijo que miraba a ambos con sumo interés_ ¿Qué te parece?_ le pregunto.

_ Bien_ dijo simplemente.

_ Le diré a mi tía que nos prepara un rico pastel_ la pequeña rubia emocionada empezó hacer planes.

Darién no dijo mas, dejo que la plática fluyera entre ellos tres mientras él pensaba en algo que evitara que Saori se llevara a su hijo.

Serena pudo darse cuenta que el pelinegro estaba muy serio, de reojo miraba su tensión y supo que era algo más que trabajo…lo conocía. Negó con la cabeza, eso ya no era asunto suyo. Darién era alguien del pasado y no quería tenerlo ni en su presente ni en su futuro.

Miro a los dos niños, que nuevamente se iban a sentar en el piso cerca de la televisión para continuar viendo la película. Por Rini aceptaba todo este acercamiento, ella apreciaba la amistad de Endimión y no creía que hubiera ya problema que la tuvieran. Lo que sucedió en el pasado con ellos dos ya no importaba, ella era una mujer madura y estaba segura que después de que se fueran de ahí estos días quedarían en el olvido.

Un par de horas después Darién miraba a su hijo dormir a un lado de la niña de Serena. Fijo después su vista en la rubia que estaba recostada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, se acerco un poco a ella y la miro detenidamente.

Su piel se veía tan suave ¿Se sentiría igual como hacia años atrás? Extendió una mano para tocarla, pero de inmediato se detuvo cerrándola en un puño.

¡No podía! ¡No debía! Serena solo era la madre de la amiga de su hijo. Pero también estaba muy consciente de que era la mujer que nunca olvido y que muy en el fondo de su corazón la tuvo presente.

Con cuidado sacudió su hombro, ella lo miro un poco confundida y le sonrió avergonzada.

_Lo siento, me quede dormida_ ahogo un bostezo y miro como los niños dormían plácidamente_ ¿Lo vas a dejar?_ pregunto quedo. Darién no le comento ya nada y no sabía si quería llevárselo ahora que estaba dormido.

_Si, mañana temprano pasare por el_ susurro_ Solo bajo sus cosas.

_ Bien, te acompaño a la puerta_ le dijo y se levanto para hacerlo.

Darién se despidió de ella y subió a su auto. Sería una noche larga y solitaria, pero la prefería sabiendo que su hijo despertaría contento. Además tenía mucho que pensar, que hacer…que resolver.

A la mañana siguiente Darién colgaba el teléfono con rabia. Su abogado le comunico que Saori había tenido una cita con el Juez que tenía el caso de la custodia de Endimión y se mostraba un poco confundido ante los alegatos de ella.

Saori alegaba que el niño no tenía una vida estable, que el trabajo de él requería viajar y que su hijo no estaba siendo bien atendido. Ella planteo que estaba próxima a casarse y que su futuro esposo estaba complacido con la idea de que el niño viviera definitivamente con ellos.

Estaba jugando sus cartas y él no sabía qué demonios hacer. Había sido un estúpido al no usar esa pequeña ventaja que tenia sobre ella, pero pensó que eso le haría más daño a su hijo y simplemente le pidió la custodia total del niño. Algo que ella y sus padres accedieron, pero con el tiempo exigió visitas, más dinero y ahora quería arrebatárselo para cumplir simplemente con su capricho de quitárselo, de no dejarlo ser feliz.

Miro la hora y vio que era tiempo de ir por Endimión. Pero primero pasaría al restaurante de Unazuki, según decían preparaban unos desayunos excelentes y sería bueno que sorprendiera a Serena con eso.

_ ¡Hola, señor Darién!_ saludo Unazuki al verlo entrar.

_ Dime, Darién_ le sonrió ante tan cálida bienvenida.

_ Mientras usted…digo tu me sigas llamando "señorita Furuhata"_ sonrió.

_Es un trato_ miro el lugar, estaba lleno y olía delicioso.

_ ¿Y tu hijo?_ pregunto después de ver detrás del.

_ En casa de Serena_ dijo simplemente sin notar un brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja.

_ ¿Quieres algo en especial?_ le pregunto extendiéndole la carta del menú.

_ Pues, creo que sería lo que les gusta a Serena y su hija_ miro el menú_ Pero seria para llevar, una orden para cuatro_ le entrego la carta.

_Bien, espera ahí_ le señalo una mesa que estaban desocupando apenas_ Iré personalmente a ver que lo preparen.

_ Gracias_ le agradeció y se fue a sentar donde le había dicho.

Unos quince minutos después salía Unazuki del área de la cocina. Se acerco con una bolsa un poco grande, el de inmediato se levanto para ayudarla. Miro el contenido y el aroma que desprendió al hacerlo lo hizo cerrar los ojos: Olía delicioso.

_ Les puse bastante_ sonrió complacida al ver el gesto del pelinegro_ Espero que estas visitas no disminuyan_ sabia que terminado el proyecto el seguramente trabajaría en otros más importantes. Pero presentía que él se sentía atraído hacia Serena y le agradaba la idea de que su cuñada rehiciera su vida.

_No, claro que no_ asintió y miro de nuevo el lugar_ Vendremos lo más posible para disfrutar de las delicias que preparas tu y Lita.

_ ¿Te dijo Serena?_ pregunto.

_Si, dice que ella te ayuda bastante.

_En eso tiene razón, pero Serena también lo ha hecho_ suspiro_ Me prestó la mayor parte del dinero para la compra del establecimiento de al lado y la restauración.

_ Pensé que solo te había ayudado supervisando las obras_ dijo pensativo.

_No, también con dinero_ fueron caminando despacio hacia la salida_ Quise pedir un préstamo en el banco, pero ella insistió en prestármelo_ una vez afuera miraron ambos el resultado de todo_ Ella sabía que era mi sueño tener este lugar y me apoyo.

Darién solo asintió y de pronto tuvo un presentimiento sobre todo ese asunto del préstamo. Se despidió de Unazuki y al subir a su auto llamo a un amigo suyo.

_ Taiki, necesito que me hagas un favor_ dijo en cuanto le contesto. Le dio la dirección de un lugar y le pidió que averiguara sobre una posible venta.

En cuanto colgó su cerebro empezó a juntar las piezas, tal vez Serena estaba vendiendo su casa para poder solventar el préstamo que le hizo a Unazuki ¿Pero ella lo sabría? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

En cuanto llego a casa de Serena miro que los niños estaban afuera corriendo por el jardín. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a su hijo sonreír de esa manera, tan abierta y llena de felicidad.

Dejaría todo de lado, olvidaría el día de hoy el asunto de Saori. Lo primero y lo que más importaba estaba ahí, y con eso bastaba. Su hijo noto su presencia y se acerco hasta donde él estaba.

_ Rini se irá en unos meses_ le dijo serio_ Ella no quiere…_ la miro y respondió al saludo que le hacia la pequeña_ Y yo tampoco quiero.

El pelinegro no sabía que decirle ¿Cómo explicarle que eso no le correspondía decidirlo él? Era un asunto que solo Serena tenía que resolver.

_ Buenos días_ saludo Serena.

_Buenos días_ la saludo_ Traje el desayuno_ levanto un poco el brazo para mostrarle la bolsa.

_ Entonces entremos_ le sonrió a Endimión, el cual tenuemente le correspondió la sonrisa_ ¡Rini! Cariño, ven vamos a desayunar.

_ ¡Si! Quiero pastel_ corrió a su lado.

Serena rodo los ojos, su hija definitivamente era adicta al pastel. Sin darse cuenta que los ojos de ambos, tanto de padre e hijo las miraban cada uno de distinta manera.

.

.

.

Darién miro el informe de su amigo, le había costado un poco conseguirla porque todavía era algo que no estaba en el mercado. Serena pondría en renta su casa, en unos dos meses saldría y si tenía suerte con lo de las mensualidades seria un trato cerrado con la compañía de "Real Estate Moon".

Endimión le había comentado que Rini le dijo que se irían a vivir con sus abuelos. Pero ella no quería, no deseaba dejarlo y eso le llego al corazón a él. Y por lo que pudo notar era algo que también su hijo apreciaba.

De pronto vio la solución a su problema, Saori se casaría para poder exigir la custodia de Endimión. Si él se casaba también podría dejarle ver al juez que él podía darle esa seguridad y estabilidad que su ex mujer decía podría darle a su hijo.

Serena tenia al parecer problemas económicos debido al préstamo que le hizo a su cuñada. Unazuki parecía que no sabía nada de esto y al parecer la rubia trataba de que no sucediera. Podría usar ese medio para hacerle ver que podrían tener un tipo de acuerdo, un contrato matrimonial en el que ambos saldrían beneficiados.

Ella conservaría su casa, Unazuki no sabría del gran sacrificio que estaba haciendo por el préstamo que le hizo y su hija estaría contenta con quedarse ahí, ya que era la que al parecer sufría el cambio que pronto su vida tendría.

Estaba seguro que Serena no rechazaría la oferta. Y sería que mejor se la planteara pronto antes de que Saori se adelantara con su boda, no dejaría que su hijo pasara ni un minuto a solas con esa arpía.

Miro que era la hora de la comida, podría pasar a donde trabajaba Serena. Sin pensarlo más salió de su oficina, le dijo a Molly que cancelara todas sus citas y se dirigió hacia allá.

En la recepción le dijeron en que piso estaba localizado el piso donde ella trabajaba. Subió en el ascensor, mientras llegaba pensaba nuevamente como llevar la conversación de una simple invitación a comer a una donde le propondría un trato.

Saludo a la unas personas que encontró a su paso y miro la puerta cerrada donde estaba Serena. Dio unos toques y casi de inmediato ella le dio permiso de entrar, la vio levantar su rostro con una gran sonrisa que desapareció casi en el acto.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ pregunto. ¿Qué hacia Darién ahí?

_ Nada, vine a invitarte a comer_ sonrió mientras se sentaba.

_ ¿Cómo supiste donde localizarme?_ miro de nuevo la pantalla de su computadora siguiendo con su trabajo.

_ Creo que Unazuki me lo comento en una ocasión_ se las ingenio para contestarle. La verdad era que la había seguido cierto día y de ahí supo que era ahí donde laboraba_ La verdad no recuerdo bien.

_ ¿Y qué te trae por acá?_ le sonrió pero sin mirarlo. Ella seguía atenta a lo que estaba haciendo.

_ Vengo a invitarte a comer_ simplemente le anuncio.

_ Podría tener una invitación ya_ detuvo sus dedos sobre el teclado y lo miro.

_ ¿La tienes?_ pregunto tenso.

_No, la verdad no_ siguió con lo suyo_ Pediré algo aquí.

_ Podemos ir aquí cerca_ insistió.

Serena lo miro detenidamente y de pronto le dijo:

_ Está bien, solo dame unos minutos_ siguió en lo suyo.

Darién dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo, por un momento pensó que se negaría y el asunto que tenía que tratar con ella quería hacerlo en un lugar más privado. Donde de algún modo él tuviera un poco de ventaja.

Serena termino y salió de ahí junto con el bajo la mirada de sus compañeras que con interés apreciaban al hombre que iba al lado de ella. Por un momento se sintió celosa al verlo sonreír tan descaradamente a algunas de ellas. Pero fue un sentimiento que desecho de inmediato, no tenia porque sentir nada con un hombre que no era ya nada para ella.

Al llegar noto que el pelinegro la conducía a una mesa un poco alejada de las demás. Sonrió a la mesera que los atendió, una vez que ordenaron y los dejo de nuevo solos pudo notar un cierto movimiento en el.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto seria, conocía ese movimiento. El movía los dedos de la mano derecha con nerviosismo cuando tenía que tratar un asunto de suma importancia_ Esto no es una simple invitación.

_ No, tienes razón_ sonrió. Al parecer Serena lo conocía muy bien, solo Molly sabia de ese tic nervioso que tenia_ Quiero proponerte un trato.

_ ¿Un trato?_ lo miro confundida_ Tengo un trabajo, por si no lo habías notado.

_ No es sobre trabajo_ Darién se apoyo sobre el borde de la mesa y la miro detenidamente_ Voy a poner mis cartas sobre la mesa e ir al grano.

_ Pues adelante_ lo animo.

_ Sé que estas en problemas financieros, el préstamo que le hiciste a tu cuñada te ha orillado a rentar tu casa e irte a vivir con tus padres a Marine City. Sé que te gusta tu independencia y esto te orilla a tener que perderla _ la miro fríamente. Estaba ahí para cerrar un trato muy importante, uno que decidiría la felicidad de su hijo_ Te ofrezco un trato, uno que no podrás rechazar.

Serena se puso rígida antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, preguntándose de donde había sacado esa ridícula información. Pero antes de poder preguntarle algo el continuo.

_ Pagare toda deuda, Unazuki no sabrá nada y podrás seguir viviendo cómodamente sin necesidad de preocuparte en ningún sentido de lo económico_ dijo serio.

Serena se quedo sorprendida ante todo lo que le decía, sin saber adónde llevaría esa extraña conversación.

_ ¿Y qué debo hacer para tan beneficioso trato?_ pregunto.

_ Casarte conmigo_ dijo simplemente sin notar el sarcasmo en su pregunta_ Haremos un contrato matrimonial donde dejaremos claros algunos detalles.

_ Creo que estas equivocado en muchas cosas_ lo miro fríamente_ Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi casa o mi vida no te importa.

Darién se quedo de piedra ante su respuesta, intento no apretar demasiado los dientes para evitar contestarle como se merecía ¡Era ella quien necesitaba la ayuda, no él!

_ Según recuerdo, yo no era la mujer adecuada para ti_ señalo ella_ Tu mujer perfecta era una culta y de ética_ dijo sin molestarse en mostrar su enojo. Si no lo estuviera, se habría reído de su reacción atónita al recordarle el porqué la dejo en el pasado.

_No pensé que fueras una mujer rencorosa_ dijo un poco después.

_No lo soy, no mal interpretes mis palabras_ miro su reloj_ Si lo fuera no te permitiría estar cerca de mi hija, ni nada que ame_ se levanto de su asiento. Pensó que tendría tiempo de comer algo rápido_ Gracias por la invitación a comer, pero sinceramente no me apetece ya hacerlo contigo.

Diciendo esto salió de ahí y mientras lo hacía detrás de ella dejaba a un hombre que la miraba atónito al rechazar su oferta de matrimonio.

* * *

**Quien quiere darle un buen golpe en la cabeza por tonto? jajaja.**

**Bueno, ya vieron por que los cambios de humor de Endimión, esta atrapado en una pelea y en las mentiras de su madre.**

**Pero a pesar de esto el quiere estar con Rini y Serena, ve el amor que hay entre ellas y quiere formar parte de ese vinculo. **

**Darién en su afán por protegerlo recurrió a un golpe bajo, pensó que Serena aceptaría...pero no, claro le dejo lo que el mismo le dijo en el pasado.**

_**Ya conteste a los comentarios que tienen cuenta y a las que no:**_

**Cony:** Saori lo quiere de vuelta solo para molestar a Darién. No lo quiere ni nunca lo querrá. Gracias por comentar, espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo. Besos.

**Maricela:** Pues está haciéndolo, solo que esta manera de hacerlo en vez de que lo ayude terminara en que tal vez lo manden a volar. Gracias por comentar, espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo. Besos.

**Sonia de Chiba:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Besos.

**Dary:** Si tienes razón el ayer no existe y debe afrontar las decisiones que tomo. Como vez lo intento, pero el muy tonto de nuevo esta equivocándose y tal vez le cueste no solo la felicidad de su hijo, sino también la propia. Gracias por comentar, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado. Besos.

**Fer:** Y luego me dices exagerada a mí, jajaja…Si, ya lo vi y te conteste. Por cierto Karen me dice que estoy loca, cuando ella es quien me dio adelanto de cierta historia y ahora estoy desesperada por saber que pasara con ese personaje. Con decirte que ya hice mi versión sobre lo que pueda pasar con el jejejeje. Gracias por comentar, besos.

**_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, visitas, alertas y favoritos. Ya saben me pueden encontrar en mi Facebook con el mismo nombre de aquí "Christy de Chiba" por si gustan agregarme o ver las imágenes de esta y las demás historias que he subido._**

**_También subiré este capitulo en mi blog "Mis pasiones" _**

**_Que tengan un feliz día._**


End file.
